Ash's Kanto Journey Remix
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: In this tale Serena is reincarnated in the Pokémon world as Serena Lunaris and grows up in Pallet Town with Ash. How will Serena's presence on his journey change things? This will also be AU.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Lunaris hurriedly gathers up her stuff for her journey, grabs an apple and was out the door. She wasn't the only starting out trainer late that day and she winces as she collides with Ash Ketchem, - Thanks for the collision, Ash-

- Sorry, Serena. - Ash signs as he helps her up.

- Let's go, Ash. -

The ten year olds take off like shots, it was a very well-known fact that Ash and Serena were the fastest runners in Pallet Town, they both reach Professor Samuel Oak's lab at the same time and the professor sighs as he looks at them, " I am very sorry to say this, Ash, Serena, but I have no more Pokémon left. "

" Not even one? " Ash asks.

" Well, I do have a Pikachu. " Professor Oak admits.

- You take it, Ash. Professor Oak has to have breeder friends from all over. He could get a Pokémon sent here for me. –

" I'll take the Pikachu. Serena will take something else. "

" What Pokémon would you like, Serena? "

- Ask him if it would be too much trouble to get me a Shinx. -

" Serena wants to know if it would be too much trouble for you to get her a Shinx. " Ash says.

Professor Oak groans at this, " Of course she would want a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. I'll make some calls, Serena wait at Ash's house, I'll call when your Shinx gets here, do you have a gender preference? "

- Male.-

" Serena says she wants a male Shinx. " Ash translates for her.

" Got it. Go on you two. "

Serena follows Ash to his place and looks at the Pikachu that was being highly stubborn. She kneels down to look at Pikachu and without any hesitation on her part pets him. The electric mouse's eyes widen at the emotional message she was conveying through her aura, telling him that Ash had been there for her before and since her father tried to kill her. Pikachu jumps up on Ash's shoulder just then and Ash blinks, " Serena, what did you do? "

- Told Pikachu a few things. -

Ash had forgotten that Serena was an aura adept and could communicate with her Pokémon that way, actually all Pokémon that way. Ash winces at the look in Serena's eyes, only thinking about her good for nothing father could do this to Serena, - Hey, come on, mom will have lunch ready by now and I need to change out of my pajamas.-

Serena smirks, - Seems I need to teach you how to get ready on the fly, Ash. It wouldn't be a problem at all.-

- Shut up, Serena.- Ash retorts.

Pikachu was looking back and forth between them, " Pika, pi( Why aren't you talking)? "

Serena blinks at this, - Ash, want to explain to Pikachu why I don't talk anymore?-

" Pikachu, Serena told you about her father, right? "

Pikachu nods at this, " Well, after her father nearly killed her Serena just stopped talking, the doctors said it was from the trauma. She has an aunt in Hoenn that pays for her home and everything else, she made my mom her legal guardian, so Serena and I talk through sign language now, and I'm the only one who can talk to her like that too. "

Pikachu's ears fall at this, an aura user traumatized that badly. If her father wasn't dead he would be when the Pokémon in the world got wind of this. Especially the psychic types and the Riolus and Lucarios out in the world. Serena eats quietly while Ash changes and grabs the bag his mother had prepared for him. Pikachu looks at the girl, " Pika pika chu( Why so withdrawn)? "

Serena conveys her message with her aura and Ash looks at them both, - Hey, Serena, what Pokémon do you want to catch first?-

Serena blinks as she thinks about this, - Pidgey, I'd like to have a flying type.-

- Any others that'd you like to get before we get to Viridian City or Pewter City?- Ash asks her.

Serena looks contemplative at this, - I suppose I'd like to have a Caterpie of each gender so I can breed them later if they'd want to.-

Ash looks at her and is about to respond when his mother answers the phone that was ringing, " Ash, Serena, that was Professor Oak, Serena's Shinx has arrived. "

" Thanks, mom. " Ash says and they head out, Delia wanted to see her son off, and she had come to see Serena as a daughter.

Serena smiles when she sees her Shinx and kneels down to pet him, " Serena, your Shinx is a year old. "

Serena nods, and with her aura conveys the name of her Shinx to him. Shinx puffs up at his new name, especially after Serena gave him her reasons, she had named him Jove. Ash had seen his friend briefly glow a light silver blue and he taps her on the shoulder, - What has your Shinx so puffed up and proud?-

- I told him his name and my reasons behind his name. I named him Jove.-

Ash knew her reasons behind that name. She had told him a while ago about her previous life and he wasn't too thrilled with the idea that her mother had tried to marry her off to someone that Serena hated, not to mention her former mother's treatment of Serena. He'd been shocked when Arceus had appeared before him and Serena and promised the girl that she would not have to leave this dimension, apparently the first Cosmos in her original dimension had agreed to take her place and keep the Sailor Scouts in line, so Serena could stay here.

Of course, he and Serena would be shown what was going on and if need be they could intervene. Ash shook those thoughts off and the pair head out. Serena using her subspace pocket to store her pokédex and her backpack. She had promised him that when she was a little older she would give him one of his own. For now, and only in case of emergency, he could access hers. Once on the road to Viridian City Serena, whose Shinx was just as fussy about being in his pokéball as Pikachu was, spies a Pidgey and grins. Shinx immediately hits the small bird Pokémon with Discharge. Serena tosses a pokéball and catches the Pidgey.

She scans her pokéball with her pokédex, after hearing the usual information, " This Pidgey is female and currently knows the moves sand attack, gust, whirlwind, and wing attack. This Pidgey also has the ability Keen Eye. "

Serena smiles at this happily and lets her new Pidgey out, - Ash, tell her that her new name is Gusty.-

" Hey girl, Serena wants you to know that your name is Gusty. "

The newly dubbed Gusty caws at her name and nods her head in approval. She looks at her trainer though, wondering why her trainer hadn't told her herself. Ash sighs, " After her father tried to kill her Serena hasn't spoken a word since, the trauma was too much. She's an aura adept though. "

" Gey, gey, Pidgey( When I get my talons on that pitiful human I will kill him). "

Serena blinks at this and Ash looks at her, - What did she say?-

- She said that if she ever got her hands on my father she would kill him.-

Ash grins at this, - Pokémon are highly protective of aura users, Serena.-

They walk on and Ash inadvertently kicks a rock that hits a Spearow on the head. Serena recalls both of her Pokémon as she follows Ash as he runs for his life, Pikachu had tried to fight them off but he got surrounded and mauled before he could fire off a Thundershock attack. Ash picked Pikachu up on the run without breaking stride as he and Serena raced off. One thing was sure, they would definitely be having an interesting adventure. They reach a cliff with a waterfall and Serena curses when Ash knocks them all over. Serena couldn't swim, and she was too far away from Ash.

Luckily for her a rare Pokémon in the Kanto region swims by, a Corphish, a Hoenn native, and gets her to shore in time to see Pikachu take out the Spearow flock. Corphish looks at her in worry, she hadn't moved much since she had gotten out of the water. Her green eyes slit open then and she rolls over to cough up the water that had gotten in her lungs. The Corphish scuttles over when she's done, " Phish, phish cor cor Corphish( Are you all right, young one)? "

Serena looks at Corphish and shakes her head, she felt really weak and sends out an aura pulse to Ash. At the moment Ash could only sense aura and not respond in kind. Corphish looks up at the sound of the brush rustling and blinks at the human boy, " Serena, I am so sorry. I forgot you couldn't swim. "

Ash holds Pikachu in one arm as he helps Serena up. Corphish touches an empty pokéball first, he liked the girl. Ash blinks but just heads for Viridian City and the Pokémon Center. Once in their room for the night Serena, being fed chicken broth by Ash, has released Jove again and her new acquisition. She holds her pokédex up and blinks when there is no data on the Pokémon in front of her. Ash sighs and finishes feeding her the broth, - I'll call Professor Oak in the morning and show him your new friend, all right?-

Serena nods and somehow manages to stumble off to the bathroom on her own and barely makes it back into the room, Ash manages to just catch her, " You nearly drowned didn't you? "

_Not your fault, Ash._

Ash blinks, she didn't often talk to him through her aura, but she must have wanted to convey that to him. Ash gets her back over to her bed and gets himself ready for the night. Serena tugs him into her bed before he can protest and Ash sighs before settling down, letting Serena nuzzle into him. Ash knew that whenever she felt vulnerable she showed up at his place, and they normally ended up sleeping on the floor in the living room.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Well, there's chapter one done.


	2. Serena Wins Her First Contest

Serena was the first to wake up the next day and she winces, hacking up her lungs was not a fun experience. She looks at her water Pokémon and conveys what she wants. Ash splutters as he gets hit by the Bubblebeam attack, " Let me guess, you want breakfast, Serena? "

She nods at this, " You able to walk out to the cafeteria? " Ash asks her.

Serena blinks, - Don't know, Ash.-

After Ash gets himself ready he helps Serena up and she manages to keep herself steady, - I can walk, love that healing factor of mine.-

Once they've had breakfast Ash calls Professor Oak, " Oh, Ash, you and Serena have already made it to Viridian City? "

" I inadvertently hit a Spearow with a rock, through the course of running away Serena and I got cornered at the top of a cliff and I knocked us off, she got saved by a Pokémon that Dexter and Dayla can't identify. " Ash says.

Corphish walks into view just then, " Oh my, that's a Corphish, a Hoenn region native. Ash, put both of your pokédexs into the slots and I'll upgrade them to have Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn region Pokémon in them. "

Serena hands her pokédex over and looks at her Corphish, " Corphish are able to adapt to any environment due to their sturdy nature, Serena. " Professor Oak says.

Serena nods to show she understood and looks at her new Pokémon happily, Jove would always be her first love, but Corphish had literally saved her life. Once the pokédexs are upgraded Ash takes them out, giving Serena's back to her, and Serena looks intently at her Corphish and looks at Ash, - Tell him his name is Triton.-

" Hey, Corphish, Serena says your name is Triton. "

Corphish looks at his trainer and scuttles over to her and gently wraps his pincers around her leg. " I think Triton likes his name, Serena. " Ash says.

" Oh, while you two are in Viridian City you might as well register for the Pokémon league and the contests. " Professor Oak says.

" We'll do that. " Ash says and hangs up.

Serena was leaning heavily against Ash by this time and Ash takes her back to their room, - You all right, Serena?-

- Mostly, just need to get my reserves back up, used up a lot of power.-

- You're sure?-

- I'm sure, Ash. Two days, three at the most and I'll be back on my feet fully.- Serena replies.

- Get some rest, Serena. I'm going to head out to the edge of Viridian City and do some training with Jove, if he'll let me. Pikachu's still in recovery like you are.-

_Go with him, Jove, he can at least work on the basics with you and get your stamina and speed up._

Jove goes over to him and Serena hands him Gusty's pokéball as well, - Take Gusty just in case, okay.-

Ash nods and heads out while Serena lays back down, Triton, seeing she had fallen asleep, covers her up with the blanket. Then the Hoenn native Pokémon stands guard over his trainer, no one was going to hurt her while he was around, though Jove was even more protective of her. Throw in Pikachu and someone would have to be a fool to come anywhere near her. Of course, Gusty was the same way and once Triton found out about her father then there would really be hell to pay.

Ash finds a suitable area and looks at Jove, " I want you to run around this clearing at your top speed for as long as you can. We need to see what your endurance is. "

Jove blinks and does so, Ash was impressed that Jove could last for ten minutes like that, " Your breeders did an excellent job with you. Now, I believe Serena's pokédex said you know Thunder Fang, Discharge, Quick Attack, and Tackle. Let's work on your tackles, okay. "

Jove sighs and sets himself for the training to come. He knew this was for his own good, and it would keep him from worrying about his mistress too much. Ash puts him through his paces, writing down the results for Serena, that way she would be able to see what areas would need improvement. Ash and Jove head back for lunch and find Serena in the cafeteria. Ash feeds the Pokémon before he gets lunch for him and Serena. Serena ended up having twelve helpings, food helped her recharge quicker. Ash leads her back to their room and shows her Jove's training results.

Serena quirks an eyebrow at this, - Jove has good genetics then.-

- I was thinking that too.- Ash admits and lets Serena lean against him, he knew she wasn't herself yet. Plus, well, she always kept him calmer, she was the only one in all of Pallet Town that could keep the Oak/Ketchem rivalry quiet as both he and Gary were very protective over her, Gary viewed her as his sister, and one look from Serena would have them both apologizing and getting along when she was around. Neither he nor Gary would ever admit to this but Serena angry was a very scary thing and it only happened once when one of the returning trainers bullied him and Gary. Serena had been talking then and she had read the guy a riot act that had every adult in Pallet Town wide eyed. Even the jerk was staring at her and then the wild Pokémon had responded to her aura.

That was a day that Pallet Town still talked about to this day and Serena always smiled when that day was mentioned. On the third day in Viridian City Serena was finally ready to travel, though she made sure after they registered that they stocked up on Pokémon supplies, which included Pokémon food, she got electric, flying, and water types plus a general type for any others she may get. Ash got electric type as well, plus more general food, he carried the food in his backpack while Serena carried the potions, vitamins, and medicines in hers.

They also made sure to get more pokéballs and some storage balls, just in case. Serena calls out Gusty when she sees two Caterpie and catches them both, smiling when one is male and the other is female and non-related. She names the male Viento and the female Kaze. Ash also manages to catch a Caterpie and then he catches a Pidgeotto as well. Serena had gotten stickers for her pokéballs, moons and kanji stickers. She had convinced Ash to get some stickers to identify his balls, which he had gotten flame stickers. Serena teased him that they matched his fiery temper.

They enter the forest and Ash takes the lead, Jove stayed close to his trainer and Serena freezes, _Ash, Beedrill nest, go still, now._

Ash didn't even dare to breathe, it didn't help that he was allergic to Beedrill stings. Thankfully Serena had gotten several kits because of that. Serena walks forward and lets her aura do the talking to the Beedrill, once she has assured safe passage for her and Ash they continue on. - Thanks, Serena. That could have gotten nasty.-

_No problem, Ash._

- Practicing again, huh?-

_I am, I have to keep my aura skills sharp, though you need some serious training in aura yourself, Ash._

- It's thanks to you that I am even able to sense you at all.-

_I know, Ash, but I should at least try and help you get up to adept level like I am._

- Let's just focus on our journey for now, okay, Serena.-

_All right, just stay close, I can find our way out, but not if I have to go hunting all over the forest for you, Ash._

Ash nods and thanks to Serena they weren't bugged by the more violent wild Pokémon. However both were surprised to see two red worms, Ash pulls out Dexter and the following is heard, "Wurmple, the worm Pokémon. Wurmple uses its spiked back to protect itself from its chief predator, Tailow. This Wurmple is male and currently knows the move tackle. "

" Oh, wow, I gotta catch that. " Ash says, while Serena points Dayla at the other one, finding out that, that Wurmple was female. Serena uses Triton this time and catches her Wurmple while at the same time Ash catches his.

" Dexter says that Wurmple are native to the Hoenn region, wonder how they got here. "

Serena lets hers out and touches her gently, - They were abandoned by their trainer.-

Ash looks disgusted at that and the pair start to train their Pokémon up more, Ash knew he had to have high level Pokémon or a very good strategy to beat a rock gym. Serena was working on her combinations for her contests, but she was also letting Ash work on the endurance, speed, and agility training, and Ash kept meticulous records for them both. The Wurmple and Caterpie trained together and soon Viento and Ash's Wurmple have evolved, Viento into Metapod and Wurmple into Cascoon. Kaze, and Serena's Wurmple named Yudaina, meaning Majestic, were close to evolving, Jove was still working on his speed and Serena had him dodging in ways that would show off his agility to the max.

Gusty was going to be her appeals star, so she was learning Feather Dance. Once she had that down they'd work on the rest of the appeals move. Ash put the others through the grinder, though Serena had communicated to her Pokémon to work to make every move powerful and beautiful. Serena wasn't going to be like most coordinators and sacrifice power for beauty, she'd have both. On the fifth day Yudaina evolved into a Silcoon and Kaze also evolved. Gusty prided herself on being able to outfly her evolved counterpart on Ash's team and Ash groans at this, Serena had also been working on his aura, at least getting his sensing up to snuff.

- Serena, when is your first contest?-

- We need to head out now, thankfully I've got my appeals round move mastered.- Serena says and leads them out of the forest.

Serena makes sure to head to Pewter City's Contest Hall and enter the contest and then she and Ash book a room at the Pokémon Center for the next several days. Ash would be training his Pokémon and make sure to go see Serena in her contest. Viento and Caterpie had just evolved and Serena had made sure to get Viento's Psy Wave and Poison Powder moves mastered. On tha day of her contest Serena literally runs into the gym leader, Brock, " I'm the stage manager today for the contest, you are? "

Serena pulls out her pokédex and hands it to him. Brock opens it and blinks, " So, you're Serena Lunaris from Pallet Town, there's a Neal Apson from Pallet Town competing as well. "

Serena would have groaned if she were talking and pulls a pad of paper out from subspace, writing down what she wanted to say. Brock's eyes widen at this and he assures Serena that he will keep Neal away from her until the battle rounds. Jove was still at her side as he was very concerned about Ash not being backstage with her. When Serena's appeals round comes she starts Gusty off with Feather Dance, then Whirlwind, and then Wing Attack. The result was a cascade of downy feathers that looked like falling snow.

Ash and Pikachu clap at this, " That was a stunning display but how did Serena command her Pidgey. " the emcee Ella says.

Serena signs her answer and Nurse Joy of Pewter City blinks, " She's an aura adept and communicates with her Pokémon that way. "

Serena heads backstage, _How are you feeling with Neal here?_

_ Don't remind me, I hate that arrogant ass._ Serena replies to Ash.

Serena and all the other coordinators are looking to the screen and Serena and Neal both made it in. They ended up facing each other in the final round and Jove makes his contest debut in this battle, leaping up over his trainer's head and somersaulting three times in midair before sticking the landing, he looks at the Charmeleon across from him, " Shinx, inx( You're going down, pretty boy). "

" Meleon, char char( Yeah right, you pansy puppy). "

Serena rolls her eyes, _Don't call Jove a pansy puppy, you overgrown lizard._

The Charmeleon stares at her, taken aback by this, the female had aura and knew how to use it to a degree. The battle starts and Neal orders a slash attack, Jove starts dodging every single one while charging up a Thunder Fang, as per his mistress' instructions and leaps into the air, landing on Charmeleon's back and biting down hard, " Now that had to hurt and takes some major points from Neal. "

Jove jumps off and uses Quick Attack to disorient the Charmeleon until he builds up enough of a charge to use Discharge, " Quick Attack to disorient and Discharge on the run, and oh, my it's followed up by a hard hitting tackle, Serena from Pallet Town wins. " Ella says, as Neal's circle had gone completely dark.

Serena accepts her ribbon and places it in her ribbon case, then she heads out and is met by Ash and Pikachu, " You did great, Serena. "

" Pi pika pi( You rock, girl)! " Pikachu says.

" Hey, that was excellent for your first contest. "

- Ash, this is the gym leader, Brock.-

" Hey, I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town, I'm going to be challenging your gym sometime in the near future. "

" I see, well, it's nice to meet you, Ash. " Brock says, he knew enough sign language to semi understand Serena.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later Ash and Serena are both at the Pewter City Gym, Serena was leaning against the wall with Jove sitting on her lap while she watches Ash fight his first gym battle. Brock explains that it was a two on two elimination with only the challenger able to make substitutions. Brock summons Geodude first and Ash summons Pidgeotto out, the ref begins the battle, " Geodude, Roll Out. "

" Pidgeotto, dodge it and then use Quick Attack into Aerial Ace. " Ash calls out.

Geodude goes flying at this combination from Ash, " Now, use Whirlwind on Geodude! "

" Defense Curl. " Brock orders.

Ash pauses for a brief moment and then he smiles, " Gust into Air Slash! "

Geodude hits the wall and doesn't move, " Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. "

Brock calls out his Onix and Ash smiles at this, recalling Pidgeotto and summoning Butterfree, " Well, a Butterfree huh? Not good enough, Onix, Bind. "

" Butterfree, counter with Confusion. "

Onix is held back by a blue glow, " Toss Onix and then use Poison Powder. Follow that up with Psy Tackle. "

Onix takes a beating from this, " Stone Edge! "

" Stop it with Confusion and send it back. " Ash counter orders his Butterfree.

" Onix, Harden! "

Onix screeches as the Poison Powder hurts him, " Butterfree, Psy Wave! "

Onix crashes down and roars as he gets up again, " Onix, Rock Tomb! "

" Counter with Psy Wave and Confusion! " Ash snaps off.

Serena and Jove, along with Pikachu watch Ash's battle intensely, " Onix, Earthquake! "

_Hey, Onix, ease up, Aura Adept here._

" Oniiiix! ( Sorry, battle!) "

Serena rolls her eyes at this and nudges Ash with her aura. Ash smiles ruefully at this, " Butterfree, Silver Wind! "

" Counter with Rock Throw. "

" Safeguard. " Ash fires back.

Brock looks at Ash, " You're good, and you've trained that Butterfree well, but this is where I end this. "

" Butterfree, return. Come on back, Pidgeotto. Now, use Steel Wing into Air Slash! " Ash returns and Onix collapses.

" Onix is unable to battle, Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town is the winner. "

Serena stands up as Ash gets his Boulder Badge while Flint, Brock's father returns to take over the gym. Pikachu rejoins Ash and Serena smiles, - Well done, Ash, I knew you could do it.-

Serena was happy that Brock would be joining them on their journey, " So, where are you two headed next? " Brock asks.

- I checked at the contest hall and the next contest is in Vermillion City.- Serena signs.

- When, Serena?-

- In a month from now.-

" Looks like we'll be taking Diglett's Tunnel in order to get you to Vermillion City in time. " Ash says out loud for Brock's benefit.

Brock blinks, " Well, I guess we'd better get going though we should make sure our supplies are still good. "

Ash and Serena both nod at this and they all do an inventory, realizing that they needed to keep an eye on all of their supplies. Serena was running low on her personal hygiene products and zips off to buy more, with hair as long as hers, well, it took a lot to keep it healthy. Ash smiles at this, " What? " Brock asks.

" It's just Serena's hair is really long, it doesn't look like it due to the care she takes each morning with it. Because of this it takes her awhile to actually get it washed and it takes a lot of shampoo, conditioner, and several other products, she has to restock on that a lot more often than we will. " Ash states.

" Why doesn't she just cut it? "

" It'll grow back the morning after just as long, it's part of her genetics, she will cut it every now and then for people to make wigs out of it. " Ash states.

" Oh, I see. " Brock says.

Serena has just finished her purchase when Neal walks up to her, " Well, it's the mute freak, your win yesterday was a fluke. "

Serena glares at him and Jove growls at the human boy, Neal kicks Jove hard and Serena drops to her knees to look at her starter, she releases Viento and orders him to do a Confusion Attack. Neal goes flying and calls out Charmeleon again, _Keep your trainer in line, he just kicked Jove for warning him off!_

Charmeleon rolls his eyes in exasperation and pulls Neal away, Ash and Brock watch this and then Ash's eyes widen, " Damn, the only reason that would happen is if he went after Serena. "

" Oh, right, Serena can use aura. " Brock says and they go off to find their traveling companion.

Serena looks at Jove and doesn't dare return him to his pokéball, she'd get even by beating Neal in the next contest, " Serena, what happened? "

- Neal got bitchy. I'll deal with him at the next contest. Help me get Jove to the Pokémon Center, I don't want to put him in his pokéball and make him worse.- Serena signs out.

Ash nods at this and Brock got the gist of it and picks the Shinx up gently and they head for the Pokémon Center. Once Jove is healed they set out, heading for Diglett's Tunnel, all three of them catch a Diglett, Serena's getting transported to Professor Oak as she had her limit of six Pokémon. Serena was the first out and she sighs unhappily at the state she was in, _Ash, can we not do that again?_

" Man, now I know why very few people ever use Diglett's Tunnel, we'll get in to Vermillion City and you can get signed up for the contest, then we can all clean up at the Pokémon Center. " Ash says as he and Brock climb out.

" It was cool to see everything that grows in there though, like all those crystals. " Brock states.

Jove races off to clean up in a stream, Pikachu follows his lead, that way they wouldn't have to go through the ordeal of their trainer's cleaning them today. Jove knew he'd be getting a cleaning before the contest though, all of the Pokémon Serena would be using would be getting cleaned. Serena had also gotten cleaning supplies for her Pokémon as well. The three friends walk on and Serena lets Gusty out to stretch her wings, _Ash, could you work with Gusty on her speed, I need to work with Kaze, Triton, and Yudaina._

Ash looks at Serena and gives her a discreet thumbs up. He could do that for her no problem. Imagine their surprise when they run into Gary in Vermillion City, before Gary can start teasing Ash Serena steps forward, places one hand on her hip, and gives Gary the look. It was this look that quelled anyone who pissed her off, it even worked on Neal though its biggest purpose was for keeping Ash and Gary in line, " Hey, Serena, didn't see you there. "

" Serena's here to compete for a ribbon, you can stay and watch her, right, Gare-bear. " Ash says.

Gary groans, for Serena he would, " Besides, Neal may end up being here and he's still an arrogant ass. "

" Him again, hell yeah I'll stay if only to see Serena school him. " Gary says and pulls the coordinator to him for a hug, " So, what Pokémon did you get as a starter, Serena. "

Serena motions to Jove and Gary's eyes widen, " Shinx are native to Sinnoh, you sneak, you had grandpa call one of his breeder friends, didn't you? "

Serena smiles at this, - Maybe, Gare-bear.-

Gary rolls his eyes at this, while he wasn't as proficient in sign language as Ash he knew enough to talk to Serena, " Hey, Gary. "

" Brock, who's in charge of the Pewter City Gym now? " Gary asks as he shakes Brock's hand.

" My father, he let me go on a journey so I could become the best Breeder out there. " Brock says.

Brock could see the rivalry between Ash and Gary and he could also see that Serena was keeping them in their respective corners. Apparently she had ample experience in doing so growing up. " So, heading to the Pokémon Center, Ashy-boy? " Gary asks.

" If you could escort Serena to the contest hall sure. " Ash says.

" No prob, come on, Serena. " Gary says and they walk off.

Once they're out of earshot Brock turns to Ash, " What's the story? "

" Well, Gary and I are fierce rivals, only one person could ever get us to work together and be civil to each other and that's Serena. After she stopped talking we both became super protective over her, that's why I know as long as Serena is here Gary will be sticking around, plus he does want to see her compete in a contest. He sees Serena as a sister. " Ash says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: There you have it, chapter three, and Brock is now traveling with them. Gary and Ash's rivalry is still there but both of them fear Serena's temper and so they are civil to each other in her presence. Misty may or may not join, yes, they are getting different region Pokémon, but only because said Pokémon have been abandoned or caught up in a storm or something.


	4. Evolution For Kaze and Yudaina

The next day Serena spends working with Triton, Kaze, and Yudaina. With Triton she worked on him shaping the bubbles with his Bubblebeam, she wanted to use him in her next appeals round in Vermillion City. She worked on Yudaina's String Shot and Tackle attacks, she was hoping to get the level of her Silcoon up enough that she could use her in the battle rounds. Gary, having followed Ash, Brock, and Serena watches her work while Ash works with Gusty on her speed, Jove was working on the strength of his Discharge attack with Pikachu. Serena looks over at Gary, - If you're going to be here then you can help out, I want my Silcoon to evolve so I need some practice battles, got it?-

Gary blinks and sends out his male Nidoran. The pink poison pin Pokémon actually has a hard time with Yudaina. Triton was still working on forming his Bubblebeam into a sculpture, once he had that down they could work on shapes. Brock watches Serena working with her Silcoon while he works with his Diglett. Ash also works with his Diglett, getting to know his new Pokémon, and bond with it. When they take a break for lunch Gary has to admit that he is surprised by Ash's work ethic, " Have to admit, not bad, Ashy-boy. "

" Same to you, Gare-bear. " Ash says. Both boys felt like they were pulling teeth just to be this nice to each other, but with Serena around they had to behave themselves, whether they wanted to or not.

Serena rolls her eyes at them and looks over at Gusty, _How you doing, girl?_

Gusty rolls her eyes at this and Serena gets the message, Gusty was fine. The Diglett pair were in love with Brock's Pokémon food, and Ash's Diglett, a female, stuck as close to her trainer as she could. " So, Gary, what Pokémon do you have? "

Gary lets his Pokémon out, which consisted of Squirtle, the already known about Nidoran male, a Spearow, and a Mankey. Gary was fascinated with Ash's Cascoon, Serena's Silcoon, and her Corphish, he only had Kanto native Pokémon, and these two had gotten lucky enough to find Hoenn natives. Ash explained how Cascoon and Yudaina had been abandoned by their trainer in Viridian Forest. " I have to admit that I am really looking forward to seeing Serena kick Neal's ass in this upcoming contest. " Gary says.

Once Brock has fed the rest of Gary Pokémon Ash grins, " I know, that was Serena's first contest too, in Pewter City. I also have to train to face Lt. Surge, though I don't know if I'll use my new Diglett or if I'll work with Pikachu on his speed. I know Surge uses a Raichu. "

Gary blinks, he'd already faced Surge and come to think of it that Raichu was built for power not speed, Ash may have something with that. Apparently Ashy-boy had been hiding his true intelligence for years in order for everyone to underestimate him. It was actually very smart and Gary wished he had thought of it, then again Ash had always been very quick when it came to thinking things up on the fly. Mrs. Ketchem said that he got it from his father, whom apparently was a very well-known trainer, but she refused to give his name.

After lunch and some down time Ash is Serena's new training partner while Pidgeotto and Gusty work together against Viento and Butterfree. Ash used his new Diglett against Yudaina and grins as Serena gives him a run for his money. She always had been good in the mock battles they were allowed to have with the starter Pokémon just so they would get their levels up to the correct one. Professor Oak had been good about letting them play with the Pokémon. While Gary was book learning they had been getting hands on training, which there was no substitute for, though Serena really seemed to have a thing for Charmanders.

Brock and Gary also did some training battles, as Gary could see the value in training with someone other than yourself all the time. Serena smiles when Yudaina starts to glow during her mock battle with Ash, " Beautifly. " Yudaina trills, happy to have evolved.

" Excellent, and I know that my Cascoon will become a Dustox. " Ash says.

_Yudaina, use gust on Diglett. _

" Diglett, use Dig to evade and then use Scratch. " Ash commands.

Serena sends Yudaina off to the side to avoid that Scratch attack. Then she follows it up with a Tackle attack. Diglett goes flying and slides to a stop, managing to get upright again, " You all right, girl? " Ash asks his Diglett.

" Diglett dig dig( I'm good). "

Ash grins and the mock battle continues on for another five minutes before they call a halt to it. Serena has Yudaina rest and looks at Kaze, it was her turn next. Gary grins and sends his Spearow to challenge the Metapod, Kaze. Serena grins at this and soon they were off, Serena utilizing a strategy that Ash himself had used in Viridian Forest when he tried to catch a Pinsir by using String Shot to add momentum to Kaze's tackle attack. Gary and his Spearow were caught flat footed at this. Kaze keeps it up and when Spearow comes after her she uses her Harden arrack to stop that attack cold. Serena had been giving Kaze Iron to boost her defense, but she had also been giving her Carbos to boost her speed, Protein to boost her attack, and Calcium to raise the special. She did this for all of her Pokémon.

When Brock noticed this he took to mixing the extras into all of her pokémons' food. Not many trainers would take the time to add those nutrients into their pokémons' food like that. It was a very good idea and it was paying off for Serena now. Ash only supplemented the areas his pokémon needed the most work on. Though after extremely hard training sessions he had Brock add all the supplements into the food for his pokémon, as a reward for a job very well done. Right now they were all getting the nutrients due to needing maximum speed for battling Surge. Having all the others boosted as well would go a long way towards beating Kanto's Electric Gym Leader.

Serena's Kaze freezes as the light of evolution passes over her and soon a beautiful green Butterfree could be seen, the body was green and the wings looked like a normal Butterfree's. Viento trills happily for Kaze and Serena smirks, quickly using Poisonpowder on Spearow and then finishing the battle up with Silver Wind.

Gary groans, " How, how is she this good, and not only that she makes every attack look like a work of art? "

" Serena and I both got a lot of hands on experience at your grandfather's lab, Gare-bear. You see, Serena and I learn better by doing, not by sitting and reading all day. " Ash states.

Gary rolls his eyes at this, of course they would both learn better by doing. Ash and Serena had always been the first to pick things up when it came to hands on stuff, book learning and they got bored extremely fast. It was why Mrs. Ketchem had started sending them to Professor Oak's lab in the first place, because she knew that they learned better when the lesson was taught to them in a hands on type of way. Delia had gotten so angry at their teacher the one day for saying that her son and the girl she considered a daughter were stupid. Delia proved why she had once been a top notch trainer, as she had borrowed one of the school's training pokémon and proceeded to school the teacher so thoroughly that she had to be the substitute for a few days.

Every Pallet Town kid still talked about that day and they all learned to not go too far with their teasing of Ash and Serena. Ash would bring down the wrath of Delia and Serena. The both would bring down the Wrath of Delia Ketchem, and her temper was even worse than Serena's. Once back at the Pokémon Center for the night, Brock and Gary had decided to share a room, leaving Ash and Serena sharing, a thunderstorm starts up. Ash sighs and counts down mentally, when he reaches one Serena was in his arms. He would never understand fully why she had carried over the fear of thunderstorms from her Moon Princess days but he would always be there to grant her a safe harbor to ride it out.

Jove and Pikachu just shrug at this, everyone was scared of something and in Serena's case she was terrified of thunderstorms.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: All right, here's Chapter Four. I hope you all enjoy it.


	5. Gary Gets Pranked

Serena rolls over and snuggles in closer to Ash, still sound asleep. Ash however, has been awake for the last hour, but he knew that when it came to thunderstorms Serena took a long time to get to sleep, which meant that she would take a long time to wake up as well. Add in her nightmares, and well, Serena got very little sleep unless she was with him. He knew she only came to him for the really bad nightmares, the rest of them she would tough out on her own. Thunderstorms, however, were an entirely different story, everyone in Pallet Town knew of her fear and knew that she would somehow always be at his place before a storm started.

Once Serena finally wakes up Ash gets ready for the day and leaves Pikachu with Serena before heading out to get some food in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria. " She finally wake up, Ashy-boy? " Gary asks.

" Yeah, you know how she is with thunderstorms, Gare-bear. You also know what it's like to wake her up before she wants to be awake if you don't have a very good reason for it. The only ones to not face her wrath in the morning are us, my mom, and hers. Every teacher we've ever had that has put the two of us to sleep learned it was just better to let her sleep than try and wake her up, especially since her aura has a tendency to react automatically when she is asleep. " Ash says.

Brock blinks at this and files this information away about his female traveling companion. " Anything else I should know about? " Brock asks.

" Never let anyone diss Ash in front of her. Serena has a very violent temper when provoked. " Gary states, " Well, unless Neal Apson happens to be stupid, then you can let her go at him. "

" Yeah, but he normally goes after her, he kicked Jove simply because Serena kicked his ass in the Pewter City contest. " Ash points out.

Gary looks at his rival, " Well then, Ashy-boy, we'll just have to keep the arrogant ass in line. "

" One of my favorite things to do, Gare-bear. " Ash states when Serena, Pikachu, and Jove walk out.

Ash goes to get Serena her food and lets her sit with Brock and Gary, " So, Serry-berry, up for a three on three battle later? "

Serena glares at him, - I thought I said that, that particular nickname of mine was never to see the light of day again, Gary Oak!-

Gary grins, he knew calling her that would get a rise out of her, however he didn't see her malicious grin, Brock did, and for some reason he shivered. He had just experienced what everyone in Pallet Town did whenever they saw that grin of Serena's. It meant someone was about to get pranked and they weren't going to like it. Serena's devious mind started thinking at light speed, as she had to come up with a way to get even with Gary and not leave any proof that it was her, he'd know it, but he wouldn't be able to prove it. She knew that Gary was vain enough to bring along his own shampoo and conditioner, and she knew what she was going to do.

Gary was going to be getting a dye job courtesy of her, and he would have to suffer with it for the next several weeks, as she knew her chemical compositions quite well, only because she knew plants very well and what to do to get the results she wanted. Gary was going to end up with lavender hair by the time she was done with him. Ash saw the glint in her eyes and actually felt pity for Gary, the last time Gary had felt Serena's pranking wrath was when she had filled his entire room with Tentacool. Gary had freaked out about that, he, himself, well, he had never faced Serena's pranking wrath, he had helped her on occasion, which no one ever caught on to, not even his mother.

Serena heads out to do some shopping after having Jove snoop through Gary's bag to find out what brands he used, and then she would have her pokémon help her gather the appropriate herbs to pull off her little prank. Ash wisely keeps his mouth shut, though one could say that Serena was now training her pokémon in stealth. Serena would pull this one off too, and it would be done before Gary could realize what he had done. Serena went a step further and treated all of the mirrors Gary could possibly look in to show his normal appearance until someone pointed out his new look to him.

Two days later Serena is off training with her pokémon early when Gary's horrified scream could be heard throughout all of Vermillion City. Any Pallet Town natives in Vermillion City could only wince and shake their heads ruefully at Gary Oak's scream, he'd been nailed by Pallet's resident prankster. Ash had followed Serena's lead and he looks at her, - What did you do?-

- Oh, I only made it so his hair would be lavender, and treated every mirror that he could potentially come across before seeing people to show his normal appearance.-

- What did he do to deserve this?-

- He used that nickname.-

Ash winces, Gary really didn't know what he had let himself in for by doing that. He just set himself up for getting pranked by Serena. The pair get really involved in their training and don't even notice when Gary storms in, a chuckling Brock behind him. Of course, this happened to be training for Ash and Serena, which meant hand to hand training, very few knew that Delia had paid for martial arts lessons for the both of them.

Gary and Brock watch them stunned, Gary hadn't even known about this, no wonder the two of them were so damn fast. Serena ducks under a roundhouse kick from Ash and immediately drops into a sweep kick before somersaulting backwards and leaping up into a tree. Ash does a handspring to get back onto his feet and leaps up after her. Ten minutes of a grueling tree jumping battle later Serena stands victorious over Ash, - You have an unfair advantage as your mother came from a long line of insanely powerful ninja.-

Serena smirks at this, - She was also born with the power to heal and communicate with pokémon.-

" Serena, I am going to kill you! " Gary shouts, even he knew better than to interfere with a sparring match.

" You shouldn't have used that nickname, Gare-bear. You know how she seeks revenge and you are not immune to her acts of vengeance. " Ash says.

Gary groans at this as he realizes that Ash was right. He really should know better and any Pallet Town native would have cringed upon hearing his scream as it is. That was the scream of a victim of the prankster of Pallet Town. Ash and Delia were the only ones whom had never suffered that fate, even his grandfather had been nailed a time or two, more precisely his aids. Serena only struck his grandpa on April Fool's Day.

Ash smiles as he flips to his feet happily before setting his pokémon to training. Pikachu and Jove were training with Brock's Onix and Geodude, Pidgeotto with Butterfree, Viento, Kaze, Gusty, and Yudaina. He has his Cascoon battle with his Diglett, hoping that his Cascoon would evolve soon. Serena was working with Triton again on shaping his Bubblebeam, he was getting better at this particular contest move.

Brock is training with Gary, mostly to get his Diglett's speed up, land speed that is. Ash was watching the aerial free for all going on in the air. The flying types were battling for supremacy, right now it was looking like his Butterfree and Gusty were the front runners. Half an hour later Yudaina, Kaze, Pidgeotto, and Viento have dropped out. It was down to Butterfree and Gusty, another ten minutes and they both collapse.

" Butterfree and Gusty have tied, neither is the winner. " Brock says, as he had taken to reffing the match.

" Stubborn, just like their trainers. " Gary comments off-handedly.

_Jove, hit Gary with Discharge._

Gary is soon a twitching mass after Jove's Discharge attack is over, he really should learn to keep his mouth shut around Serena.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon. Nor do I own the Naruto ninja concept, I like how ninja fight in Naruto's world, and it goes really well with Ash and Serena both having Aura.

Author's Note: Not much action, but it did have some fun in it. Plus, it brings out the relationship between the three Pallet Town natives a bit more.


	6. Team Rocket Gets Schooled

When we last left off with our heroes Gary had just gotten hit by Jove's Discharge attack due to being a smart ass around Serena, and Gusty had tied with Ash's Butterfree in a battle for aerial supremacy.

Brock smiles as he starts to set up for lunch when smoke fills the area and Ash groans as he and Serena hear two very familiar voices, they'd been following them since Viridian City. " Prepare for trouble. "

" Make it double. "

The smoke clears as a red headed woman is seen, " To protect the world from devastation. "

A purple haired man is seen next, " To unite all peoples within our nation. "

" To denounce the evils of truth and love. "

" To extend our reach to the stars above. "

" Jessie. " the red headed woman says, introducing herself.

" James. " the purple haired man mimics his partner with the introduction of himself.

" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. "

" Surrender now or prepare to fight. "

The cat scratch pokémon, Meowth, performs a flip and lands in front of them nimbly, saying, " Meowth, that's right. "

Serena rolls her eyes at this while Jove and Pikachu both start sparking in warning. " What do you three want? " Ash demands.

" We want that Pikachu, of course, and we'll take that black and blue thing too. The boss will be so happy with us. " Jessie says.

" Freeee( Back off)! " Ash's Butterfree trills.

" Gey gey pid gey( Or we'll make sure you're in for a world of hurt)! " Gusty caws.

Meowth blinks at this, " What are they saying, Meowth? " James asks.

" Essentially back off or we're mincemeat. " Meowth answers.

" Pika pi( Bet on it)! "

" Shinx inx inx( We're not going anywhere, scruffy)! " Jove snaps.

" What's the deal with these losers? " Gary asks, his Squirtle coming to the front lines as well.

" They're a part of Team Rocket, a bunch of pokémon thieves, they've been following Serena and I since Viridian City. They're mostly lame though. " Ash says.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all face plant at this, " Hey, twerp, we are not lame. " Meowth says.

" Go, Koffing, Smokescreen. " James says, calling out his pokémon.

Gusty and Butterfree immediately set to work clearing the Smokescreen and they find Pikachu, Jove, and Squirtle gone. Ash and Serena immediately set the flying pokémon to searching for Team Rocket while Ash sends his Diglett underground to search as well. Serena takes to the trees, using her aura to cling to them easily, and she was off, leaping from tree to tree, no one messed with her pokémon and got away with it. She had returned Triton, all of her others were off searching for their missing friends. Ash sped along on the ground with Brock and Gary barely able to keep up.

Ash and Serena were known as the fastest in Pallet Town for a reason. Pidgeotto and Serena spotted them at the same time and she uses hand signs for battle to inform Ash of this and then goes to get into place, she would wait for Ash's signal. Gary blinks at this, apparently Ash and Serena had a few secrets from him, but then again he and Ash had stopped hanging out when they were eight, though Gary always made sure to be there for Serena.

" Hey, let Pikachu and Jove go! " Ash calls out.

" Let my Squirtle go as well. " Gary adds.

Jessie smirks and lets her Ekans out, " Ekans, poison sting. "

" Diglett, use Dig! Then follow that up with Scratch attack. " Ash calls out.

Ekans slithers back at this onslaught and Diglett stands ready, " Great, the twerp had his Diglett hiding underground. " James says and before he can order his Koffing to attack Serena leaps out of the surrounding foliage and sends a haymaker his way.

James just barely dodges even as she continues her barrage against him, Gusty swoops in to deal with Meowth when he made a move on her trainer while Brock and Gary go to free Pikachu, Jove, and Squirtle. Ash ran forward shortly after Serena made her presence known and tackles Jessie. She manages to kick him off and Ash performs a flip in midair to land on his feet and he lashes out with a savage reverse spin kick that Jessie can barely dodge. Jessie and James weren't used to having to fight themselves.

Ekans tried to help his trainer and Diglett intercepted him, no one was going to harm her trainer while she was around, by this time Jove, Pikachu, and Squirtle are free and the electric types are sparking dangerously. Anyone with half a brain knew that this was a very bad sign. The pokémon of Team Rocket get zapped after Squirtle douses them with water. Serena nails James with an aura enhanced upper cut while Ash hits Jessie with an aura enhanced high kick. Pikachu and Jove team up to send them sailing again. Gary blinks at this, " Since when can you two do stuff like that? "

Ash grins, " It's called we were taught how to harness our aura. "

Serena grins, - Yeah, but I caught on quicker. There was this ninja that could use his aura in the ways you've seen us do so.-

" True, she did catch on a lot quicker, but then again since she doesn't talk she doesn't get distracted near as much. " Ash states.

Gusty, Viento, Kaze, Yudaina all land around their mistress and Serena smiles, - That was fun, can we do it again?-

Ash rolls his eyes, only Serena could think something like that was fun, though she did love it when she got to use her aura like that. He had to admit, tree hopping was immensely fun, and it had freaked his mother out the first time she had seen them do it. She had gotten used to it and soon they were cleaning the ceiling for Delia and the other hard to reach places as well.

Diglett looks at her trainer and Ash smiles at this, " You did good Diglett taking on Ekans like that without me having to give you any commands at all. Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Cascoon, you're all working really hard and I really appreciate it. "

As Ash's pokémon tackle him to show him their love Yudaina lands on her owners shoulder and nuzzles her. Serena smiles at this and releases Triton to have him work on his moves again. Jove looks at Ash's Diglett, " Shinx inx shinx ( Care to spar)? "

" Diglett dig dig lett lett ( Bring it on, Jove). "

Ash blinks as his Diglett and Jove begin to train together, Jove's agility was putting him ahead of Diglett, but underground the female Diglett had the edge. It was actually a smart move as Jove could end up facing a Diglett or a Dugtrio in a contest battle. Jove needed to know how to counter that. Ash could see Serena calculating what she should do against his Diglett and others. She needed Jove to keep his current attack set, so she was going to have to get creative in order to pull this off, _Jove, send Discharge in after Diglett and then get your speed up we're going to figure out how to deal with this._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.


	7. Second Ribbon and Badge

When we last left off with our heroes Serena was working out how to deal with ground type pokémon with Jove. The coordinator was going to make sure that she had this figured out before her contest. Ash had already decided that he was going to work on Pikachu's speed even more as he wanted to show up Lt. Surge's Raichu. Power wasn't everything and Surge was going to learn that the hard way. Serena grins when she has a light bulb moment. Because of her mom she knew about Steel type moves and was going to work with Jove on Iron Tail. Gusty was going to learn Steel Wing, as it was a must know move for all flying types.

However she currently has Jove focus all his electric power into his tail and nail Ash's Diglett with it. Swirls can be seen in her eyes and Ash recalls her. Gary looks at Serena appraisingly, that had been a highly innovative move on her part. Ash grins, he'd have Pikachu working on that particular move as well. -Nice battle, Serena. I'll want a rematch though.-

-You're on, Ash, your Diglett's good but she needs some more work.- Serena replies.

" Hey, you! " a new voice interrupts.

Ash gulps, swinging around to see a certain red head whose bike he had destroyed by accident. He'd managed to stay ahead of her since Viridian City. She had on a yellow t-shirt, red suspenders attached to short blue jean shorts, she also had a red knapsack with her. " Look, I didn't mean to trash your bike, I was being chased by a flock of Spearow and to make matters worse my friend here was swept further downstream than I was. I had to get her to a pokémon center along with Pikachu. " Ash says.

" Be that as it may, you still owe me a bike. "

" I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. "

" Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City. "

" I'm Brock Slate from Pewter City. "

" Gary Oak, also from Pallet Town. "

" The last human member of our group is Serena Lunaris, also from Pallet Town. " Ash says.

-Nice to meet you, I remember your sisters Violet, Lily, and Daisy. My mom was the Ecruteak City Gym Leader.- Serena says slowly for Misty to understand her.

Misty blinks at this, " Nice to meet you all, so why take Diglett Tunnel? "

" Serena's next contest was here in Vermillion City. " Ash answers.

" I get it, this was the quickest way to get here, huh? " Misty asks.

" Yeah, it was, and I would not have wanted to deal with Serena's temper if she had missed her contest because we went through Mt. Moon. " Ash says.

Gary shudders at the mention of Serena's infamous temper, only her mother and Delia's were more infamous, even after the death of Karina Lunaris her temper was still legendary in Pallet Town. Serena got her looks from her mother from her dark hair to her viridian eyes, she had also inherited her mother's temper. Of course there was still plenty of time before the contest but Serena needed to be prepared and Ash had some hard training ahead of him to beat Lt. Surge. " So, where will you guys be going after this? " Misty asks.

" Depends on where Serena's next contest is, Misty. " Ash states.

" Oh, I get it, you have longer for the gym battles than she does for the contests. " Misty states.

" That's right, though I'll be leaving after Serena's contest. " Gary says.

Serena looks back over at Triton, he had finally mastered the Bubblebeam tower. _Triton, try to shape your tower to look like an Articuno._

" Corphish cor( On it). " Triton says.

Misty and the others watch in amazement as Triton slowly brings to life a bubble sculpture Articuno. Serena smiles at this, _Work on lighting it up with Night Slash. _

Triton nods and starts working on how to combine his Bubblebeam with his night slash attack. Serena lets herself relax as she sits down in a grassy area and lets herself fall over. Ash grins, he knew that no pokémon would willingly harm an aura user. It was to all their surprise when a baby Rattata walks right up to her and nuzzles her left side. Serena lets the little guy nuzzle her, as a group of Ekans and Arbok had destroyed his nest and family. He was newly hatched as well, it was then Serena heard the low hissing and felt the baby Rattata shivering into her side. Serena grabs him and leaps up into the air in one move and fires off an aura sphere towards the leader of the snake like pokémon.

Jove wasted no time in going over to defend his mistress, same with Gusty, Kaze, Yudaina, Viento, and Triton. Pikachu was also over there in the blink of an eye, all ready to take on the snakes. The baby Rattata is trembling in fright in Serena's arms and chittering in fear. Brock sends out his Onix and the snakes decide that taking on the Rock Snake Pokémon was not worth one scrawny Rattata. Brock looks over the Rattata baby, " We'll need to call Professor Oak so he can temporarily authorize Serena for seven pokémon as this little guy here views her as his mother. " Brock says.

_Gusty, check to make sure there aren't any more surviving eggs or pokémon._

" Gey pidgey( Right away). " Gusty calls out and flies off. The female Pidgey was appalled at the carnage she found, though she did find one nest with two viable eggs in it. She wheels around and flies back at top speed, " Pidgey gey pid gey( Two viable eggs, need to hurry). "

Serena was already following Gusty and Ash took off after her, being the only one who could actually keep up with Serena. The baby Rattata still in her arms. He shivers when seeing the remains of his home but then he sees his mom head for a nest, _Ash, get the eggs, we have to get them to the Pokémon Center now or they won't make it._

_ On it, Serena. I'll go on ahead to the Pokémon Center, okay. You come as soon as you can._

_ I'll be right behind you, Ash. _ Serena takes a moment to stretch out with her aura and her eyes widen in shock. She scrambles over to where she could still feel faint traces of life and forces a full heal down the throat the female baby Rattata she had just found.

_Little one, I need you to hold on tight because I have to carry her as well. I'm an aura adept, I can't always do this but, I have no choice._

With that said Serena was off like a shot, using her aura to augment her speed to its fullest. She arrived at the Pokémon Center two minutes after Ash with the female baby Rattata in her arms, the little guy clinging desperately to her. Nurse Joy's eyes widen, " Chancey, quickly get a gurney, I'm assuming this is also from the same site as the eggs. "

Serena nods and quickly signs, -I gave her a full heal and got her here as fast as I could, this little guy on my shoulder got out of there.-

" Understood. " Nurse Joy says as Ash and the others all approach Serena.

" Where'd you find her? " Ash asks.

-Under the bodies of her parents, if not for my aura then I would have never found her.- Serena answers Ash.

Brock frowns at this, " I can take one of the eggs. "

" I'll take the other. " Ash says.

-I'll take both of the already hatched babies. Ash, call Professor Oak.- Serena signs.

Ash nods and heads over to the PC and places the call to Professor Oak, " Oh, Ash, hello. "

" Hey, Professor Oak. " Ash says.

" Hey, gramps. " Gary chimes in.

" Serena must be close by if you two are getting along this well. " Professor Oak states.

" Gramps, a bunch of Ekans and Arbok attacked a nest of Raticate and Rattata, one female baby Rattata is in surgery a male baby escaped and is on Serena's shoulder right now, and two eggs are the only survivors. Serena will need to authorized for eight pokémon. " Gary says, getting straight to the point.

" Oh dear, who will get the eggs? " Professor Oak says.

" I'm taking one and Brock, former leader of the Pewter Gym is taking the other once Nurse Joy clears them. " Ash says.

" Very well. Serena, can I see your new Rattata? "

Serena walks forward and let's Professor Oak see her new little guy, " Oh my, he's a newborn, all right, I'll take care of the authorizations for you, okay. "

Serena smiles and looks at her new little guy, _Your name is Yuki because of how brave you were to leave your nest and seek help. The little lady will be Izoku, as she is a survivor._

Yuki chitters happily at her and Ash looks at her, _I named him Yuki. _

Ash blinks and then he grins, the name did suit the little guy. Yuki stays on Serena's shoulder while they wait to hear about the female Rattata. Serena's other pokémon were chilling out back behind the Pokémon Center. Seeing as how she didn't have enough time to return them to their Pokéballs. Jove and Triton had wandered inside and were staying close to their mistress. Misty looks at Triton curiously, " You know, I don't believe I've seen a pokémon like you before, Triton. "

" He's a Hoenn native. A storm brought him to the Kanto region where he saved Serena from drowning and caught himself in one of her pokéballs. " Ash states.

" That explains it. " Misty says.

" Jove is a Shinx, a Sinnoh region native. " Gary adds.

" How does Serena have a Sinnoh native? " Misty asks.

" I'm embarrassed to say that I ran out of pokémon for the beginning trainers this year. Ash received Pikachu and Serena wanted a Shinx so I called some of my breeder friends to get her one. " Professor Oak says.

" You had five starting trainers and didn't have enough pokémon for them, shouldn't you have planned ahead? " Misty asks.

" Gramps can get a bit absent minded. " Gary says.

" Well, I gotta call mom, Professor Oak. " Ash says.

" All right, I'll see you later. "

Ash dials up his mother while the others go to the waiting room except for Serena, she would stay behind to at least see Delia. Delia drew her into the conversation though and Serena sighs at the end of the call, _Ash, your mother exhausts me._

Ash just groans in agreement with Serena, his mother could be exhausting. Yuki nuzzles Serena's neck and she pets his head, he didn't deserve what had happened to him, at all. Neither did Izoku and she really hoped the little girl pulled through. Ash looks at Yuki, " Hey, I'm Ash Ketchem, I'm a really good friend of Serena's. " Ash holds his hand out for Yuki to sniff.

Yuki sniffs it a few times before he nuzzles Ash's hand, if mom trusted him that was good enough. Ash grins at this and they head for the waiting area, none of them would sleep well until they knew the fate of the baby Rattata. Jove and Triton curl up at Serena's feet, also concerned about the baby their mistress had brought in.

It was several hours later when Nurse Joy emerges and Pikachu wakes the others up, " The baby female Rattata is out of danger and should recover by the time the contest rolls around. "

-Nurse Joy, she's to be my pokémon, do you happen to have pokéballs that are meant for baby pokémon?- Serena signs.

" I do, Serena and I'll get one for that little guy after we've all gotten some decent sleep. " Nurse Joy says.

" How are the eggs doing, Nurse Joy? " Brock asks.

" The eggs look like they'll be just fine, they were got here just in time. How did you know? "

" Yuki, Serena's little fella, he walked right up to her and nuzzled into her left side and then the ones that attacked the Rattata nest came after him, we made it seem like it would be a bad idea to come after him, though it was Brock's Onix that really turned the tide. " Ash says.

" I see, it's a shame about the Rattata nest though. Who will be taking the eggs? " Nurse Joy asks.

" I'm taking one and Brock the other. " Ash says.

After that they all stumble off to bed, Serena and Ash end up curled up together as they were too tired to head to separate beds, Yuki curled up at the foot of the bed with Jove and Pikachu, all of them falling asleep instantly. It was Yuki whom woke Ash and Serena, he was hungry. Serena stumbles out of her room and finds Nurse Joy to get some food for Yuki. Once Yuki has been fed she takes care of feeding hers and Ash's pokémon that had been left out. Then she goes to get breakfast for herself, Yuki following her. Ash was already there and had gotten food for Serena, she smiles in thanks and digs in. Once done she shoves her plate aside and goes back under.

Ash chuckles tiredly and follows her example. Yuki looks at his mom and crawls up to her lap before he drifts off too. Gary was the next to emerge, two hours later, and he chuckles at the sight before him, though he couldn't blame them, Ash and Serena both loved their sleep. He gets his food and once he's eaten shakes Ash awake. Ash glares at him but nudges Serena with his aura to wake her up. Serena sighs wearily and goes to get her pokémon, before heading out to train them. Ash does the same with them, making sure to get Yuki's ball for Serena from Nurse Joy. Serena catches him and immediately lets him out again.

She plays with Yuki while her other pokémon train. Triton was still working on his appeals move, well, the next stage of it while the flying types have another aerial free for all. Gusty and Ash's Butterfree each determined to outdo the other. Ash's Diglett and his Cascoon are training together when Cascoon finally evolves into Dustox. Ash grins at this and Serena smiles, Pikachu and Jove were training together again. Half an hour later Misty joins them and calls out Staryu and Starmie to train as well.

Jove and Pikachu immediately challenge the two water types. Serena and Ash keep an eye on this battle, _Jove, work on your evasion skills and once you're done playing knock out the competition._

Misty just lets her pokémon have their heads and sits with Ash and Serena, watching the aerial free for all, though Dustox was still training with Diglett. It looked like Gusty and Butterfree were once again the front runners. Pidgeotto was giving them a run for their money though, but Kaze, Viento, and Yudaina were not to be counted out of the running yet either. " You're having the work on their aerial acrobatics. " Misty says.

" Yeah, just aerial maneuvering and wind attacks. " Ash says, " Gusty and Butterfree tied yesterday, and it annoys Pidgeotto that his pre-evolution is kicking his ass in aerial supremacy. "

Serena smirks at this while continuing to play with Yuki. The electric vs. water battle was still going on. Pikachu and Jove were having too much fun annoying the Starfish pokémon. They both would dodge at the last moment and neither was using their electrical attacks. Misty watches her pokémon for a moment, " Jove and Pikachu are playing with them, aren't they? " Misty says.

" Yeah, they are, those two train together as they're both electric types. " Ash says.

Yuki watches Jove and Pikachu, he wanted to train. Serena pulls out her pokédex and looks up his known moves, which were growl and tail whip. He needed an offensive attack, though those two attacks could work well with an appeals round. She'd have Jove work on tackle attack with Yuki soon. For now she'd just play with him as a form of training. She'd made sure to get more food from Nurse Joy for her little guy and takes the time to feed him again, she wanted to make sure he grew up strong and healthy.

Viento and Yudaina have been knocked out of the running in the battle for aerial supremacy and go over to their trainer. Serena sighs at this but gives them a few treats. Ash chuckles, " Hey, don't worry you two, you lasted longer today. "

They trill their thanks and play with Yuki, Pikachu and Jove have finally taken down Staryu and Starmie, they had gotten bored. Misty sighs at this, " I can see I need to work on my pokémon's endurance. "

" Pikachu and Jove work on that constantly and that's also what the aerial supremacy battles are all about as well. Endurance is something that every pokémon needs in order to last through their battles. " Ash says.

Brock and Gary make their way towards them and Brock looks up, " So it's down to Kaze, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Gusty, this should be good. "

Diglett and Dustox have taken a break from training and join their trainer. They all watch the battle for aerial domination taking place above them with Gusty easily avoiding her three opponents though she and Butterfree were in agreement, Kaze and Pidgeotto had to go down. Suddenly they were paired off in a doubles match until one set of them went down and then the winners would square off and fight for aerial domination. " I have to admit, Ashy-boy, you've raised your Pidgeotto and Butterfree well, and Serena, you've done a good job with Gusty and Kaze. " Gary says.

Gary finds himself staring into the eyes of Serena's other pokémon, " She's done a superb job with the rest of you as well. "

They wander away again and Gary breathes a sigh of relief. " Hey, Brock, care for a battle? "

" Sure, I could go for a battle. One on one, Misty would you judge it? " Brock asks her.

" No problem, " Misty says, " This is a one on one pokémon battle between Gary Oak of Pallet Town and Brock Slate of Pewter City, send out your pokémon now. "

" Go, Geodude. "

" Let's go Spearow. "

" Begin. " Misty says.

" Geodude, Rock Throw. "

" Spearow, dodge and then use fury attack. " Gary calls out.

Ash and Serena split their attention between the aerial battle and Brock and Gary's battle. It was obvious that Gary had trained his Spearow well but Brock's Geodude had much more experience so Gary ended up losing but he did put up a good fight. Gusty and Butterfree had managed to know Pidgeotto out of the running. Kaze was putting up an incredible fight against them, she would not back down until she fell from exhaustion.

" Kaze is one stubborn Butterfree. " Brock remarks.

Viento urges Kaze on, as does Yudaina. Sure Gusty was their teammate as well but Kaze was giving them a good showing. Just then Kaze loses altitude and it was down to Gusty and Butterfree again. Kaze trills angrily and goes over to her trainer. Serena feeds her for such a job well done and feeds the others except for the two fliers that refused to stop until one of them was top flier. Once again they tie, " Man, you two are equally as stubborn, now come and get some food. " Ash says.

" Nice job. " Misty says, while bug pokémon terrified her she didn't mind Beautifly or Butterfree so much, they were quite beautiful after all.

_You did good, Gusty._ Serena says.

" Very well done, Butterfree. The rest of you are doing good as well, you stayed in there longer this time. " Ash says.

Yuki wanders back over to Serena and climbs onto her lap to sleep. Serena smiles at this and runs her fingers through Yuki's fur gently. " Pikachu, Jove get back to work on that speed training. " Ash says, he knew that he and Pikachu would need every ounce of speed they could come up with to beat Lt. Surge. Of course he was also working with Diglett just as much, if not more so. " Diglett, work on your scratch attack on that boulder over there. "

" Diglett dig( Got it). " Diglett says and she sets to work, she would not let her trainer down. With Jove pushing Pikachu to get faster Ash knew they were good to go. Serena has drifted off and curled up into Ash. Ash rolls his eyes at this and Gary snickers, it had been a familiar sight around Pallet Town after the incident.

" Well, Ashy-boy, some things will never change. " Gary says.

" I know, not my fault I was around her more than you were, Gare-bear. " Ash says.

" So this is normal for Serena? " Misty asks.

" From seven on, yeah. " Gary answers, his voice taking a dismal cast to it.

Misty blinks, apparently she had hit upon a very sensitive issue for the Pallet Town natives. " Serena and her mother moved into Pallet Town from Ecruteak City when Serena was four because of how violent her father was. Three years later he tracked them down and Serena watched him kill her mother and he nearly killed her when he almost chopped her left arm off. We didn't know it at the time but her mom's Shuppet had wrapped itself around her arm so she could get away. She managed to find me and Gary. While I tried to stop the bleeding Gary went to get his grandpa. " Ash explains.

" Serena hasn't spoken one verbal word since. " Gary continues.

Brock and Misty are horrified at this, " How could anyone be so cruel. " Misty murmurs.

" There's a warrant out for his arrest in all five of the major regions. " Ash states.

" So far he hasn't been spotted but with her mom's pokémon in Pallet Town he doesn't dare show himself there again. " Gary states.

" Shuppet's a ghost type, did Serena's mom specialize? " Brock asks.

" Karina Lunaris was the former leader of the Ecruteak City gym, which specializes in ghost type pokémon. " Ash says.

" Oh, wow, Karina had the reputation for being a hard leader to beat, almost more so than Sabrina in Saffron City. " Brock states.

" Maybe so, but she really loved Serena. When Serena turns sixteen her mother's ghost pokémon will be switched over to her trainer ID. " Ash says, his fingers working into her hair, he always knew when she was about to be hit with nightmares and would do all he could to circumvent them. Gary also knew this, and he knew that Ash had several tricks for calming Serena down while she slept.

The day of the contest arrived and Yuki was sitting in the stands with Ash, Brock, Misty, and Gary. Of course, only Ash and Serena were allowed to hold him. Serena smiles when she takes the stage with calling Triton out. Triton already knows what to do fusing his Bubblebeam and night slash attacks to make a glowing sculpture of Articuno and then he breaks with Crabhammer, making the air around them glow and sparkle.

Needless to say Serena made it through to the battle rounds, as did Neal Apson. Serena calls out Viento this time for battle and Neal uses Charmeleon again, " Meleon char char,( Sorry about him). "

_You ever get sick of him grab your pokéball and come to me, I would love to have a pokémon like you. _

" Charmeleon char( Thank you). "

" Charmeleon, flamethrower. "

_Viento counter with confusion and throw in stun spore as well. _Serena orders, Viento had gotten very good at mixing the different powders in with his Confusion attack seamlessly. Stun spore happened to be very volatile so when it made contact with Charmeleon's flamethrower the explosion was expected and Viento had put safeguard up to protect himself.

Gary grins, " That's our girl, Ash. "

" Oh my, Serena counters with stun spore mixed in with the confusion, causing a massive explosion to hit Charmeleon. " the emcee Ella says.

Neal's points had taken a major hit and the Pallet Town buys in the stands smirk, it was always fun seeing Neal get his. " Charmeleon, metal claw. "

_Silver Wind and mix in Poison Powder. _Serena orders in return.

" Serena counters metal claw with a majestic fusion of Silver Wind and poison powder, folks, I don't think Neal can turn this one around and we're only a minute in. " Ella says.

" Wow, Serena makes being a coordinator look appealing. " Misty says.

" I'll say, the way Viento is able to flawlessly combine his moves is superb. I can see why she won in Pewter City. " Brock says.

_Viento surround yourself with Sleep Powder and then use tackle on Charmeleon, boost your speed with Gust. _

" Folks, I have never seen this before, Serena's having her Butterfree surround itself with Sleep Powder and then set off towards Charmeleon and she's having Butterfree use gust to increase the speed. " Ella says when the attack hits and the sleep powder sparkles in the light of Charmeleon's tail even after Charmeleon is knocked out, " Serena Lunaris of Pallet Town has just won the Vermillion City contest. "

Yuki chitters happily as the others cheer. Gary and Ash head down immediately to meet her backstage and congratulate her. It was also to keep Apson in line, just in case. They both hug her and Yuki jumps onto her shoulder. Serena revels in having both of them hugging her. She liked it when Ash and Gary got along. They head out and Gary sighs, " I have to get moving now, Serena, though I'll try to be in Cerulean City for your next contest, okay. "

-I understand, Gary, and thank you for getting along with Ash so well.- Serena says.

" Ah, no problem, Serena. Smell ya later, Ash. "

Ash growls at this but does nothing more, " Well, I guess it's about time I challenge Lt. Surge, huh? "

" You were amazing, Serena. " Misty says.

" Yeah, that combination you did with sleep powder, tackle, and gust was fantastic and I've seen Solidad perform in person. " Brock says.

They head back to the Pokémon Center where Izoku is finally ready to leave and they get their eggs as well. Izoku is also captured by a baby ball and rides on Serena's head. This way she had one arm free to call out her pokémon if necessary. Though right now they were heading to the Vermillion City Gym so Ash could challenge Lt. Surge. Diglett had decided to let Pikachu have the honors of beating its own evolution.

" Hey, you've got another one for the ER. " one of the gym trainers calls out.

Ash growls at them, " All right, baby, let's get this over with. "

" The battle will now commence between Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town and Lt. Surge, this will be a one on one elimination match, begin! "

" Pikachu, go. "

" Show this baby your power, Raichu, thunderbolt. "

" Raiii( Take this). "

Pikachu dodges this and hits Raichu with a quick attack. " Pikachu pika (Take that) " is Pikachu's reply as Raichu goes skidding back.

" Raichu rai rai( You'll pay, baby). "

Pikachu's cheeks spark in warning and he takes off fast, dodging the next thunderbolt and thunder attacks. Then with surprising agility dodges several mega punches and mega kicks. Pikachu uses quick attack to avoid the tail whip that came his way, " Pikapikapi chu chu pika( Too fast for you, old man). " Pikachu taunts.

In the observation area Serena face palms at this, Pikachu had learned how to trash talk, wonderful. " Raichu rai rai chu chu rai( You'll pay for that, baby). "

Pikachu gives Raichu the stink eye and then infuses his tail with a thunderbolt attack and using quick attack to increase the force nails Raichu head on. Raichu goes sailing backwards and swirls are seen in his eyes. " Pipikachu ( Hell yeah)! "

" You were awesome, Pikachu. " Ash says as Pikachu races over and leaps up into his arms.

" Ash, you did good, and I'm proud to give you the Thunder badge. " Lt. Surge says.

Serena was the first to reach Ash and she hugs him while giving Pikachu an admonishing look. Pikachu rubs a hand behind his head, he'd forgotten that Serena could understand what he said. -Pikachu rocked, though where did he pick up trash talking?-

" Hey, you're the girl who just won the contest, right? " Lt. Surge asks.

Serena looks at Ash, " She is, why? " Brock and Misty have joined them by this time.

" Well, it's just she reminds me of Karina Lunaris. "

Serena's eyes widen, -How did you know my mother?-

Lt. Surge blinks at this, " You're her daughter. "

-I am.- Serena replies.

" I was sorry to hear about what happened. Only your mother would have ever even considered using sleep powder like that. " Lt. Surge says, what pained him was he could see parts of him stamped on Serena's looks, it was subtle but there if you knew where to look. Karina's parents had forced her to marry the man that ultimately killed her. If only those bitter old fools had still been alive when that happened.

-How did you know my mom?- Serena asks again.

Surge groans at this, just as stubborn as her mother, " Did you know that your mother's parents forced her to marry the man that killed her? "

Serena's eyes widen, " You two wait here, I'll be talking to these two alone, all right. "

Surge leads Ash and Serena away, Jove follows his mistress as well, since she had let him out once the contest was over. Once in Surge's office the bigger man sighs, " Serena, that man was not your biological father, legally, yes he was. "

Ash's eyes widen as the connections form, " You're her father, it's why you asked. "

" Yes, I am her biological father, I'm hoping that your bitter fool grandparents are regretting their stupidity from the afterlife, they died before that fool tracked you two down. The reason he couldn't go after you was because I had managed to get there and try to take him down. The coward ran and I've been hunting for him ever since. "

Serena's eyes roll into the back of her head and Ash catches her quickly, while Yuki and Izoku transfer over to him, " I think you broke her. "

" Ash, I've made sure to keep watch over her, you know those Electrike that you two would play with, well, they're my Pokémon, I got them from Wattson, the electric gym leader in Hoenn. They were to keep Serena safe, but I soon discovered that you played a major role in her mental health. "

" Why not come and get her? " Ash asks.

" Like her aunt I realized that separating you two would be detrimental to Serena's emotional and psychological health. You two have aura but you are both also psychic, you pulled her out of that coma. No one else could have, the doctors were giving up hope of her ever recovering. You wouldn't give up on her though, you couldn't. "

Ash groans at this, he'd known that both he and Serena had empathy. " Is that why Sabrina would come and train us while we were out playing? "

" It is, and I arranged for your ninja aura sensei as well. Sabrina owed me a favor. " Surge says.

" Still, why not visit her before she went on her journey? " Ash asks.

" Her damn grandparents made me agree to not let her see me until she had her trainer's license. "

Serena's viridian eyes open slowly and she sighs, -I didn't just dream that, did I? I'm the daughter of two kick ass gym leaders and my damnable grandparents made it so I couldn't know my real father. I hope mom gives them a thrashing in the afterlife.-

Surge chuckles at this and hands his daughter an egg in an incubator, " I want you to take this, Serena, I always swore you would have one of Raichu's children and I happen to have a female Raichu as well. "

-Three pokémon babies, I'll need another a lot authorized.-

" I'll grant you nine slots, that way you can keep your babies with you. " Surge says.

Ash and Serena stare at him stunned, " You can do that? "

" I shouldn't but I already cleared it with the higher ups for whenever I finally met Serena in person, my way of protecting. " Surge says.

" Got it. " Ash says.

Serena takes her new egg and looks at it, -Did you hear about the Arbok and Ekans problem, they destroyed a whole nest of Rattata, Yuki and Izoku along with two eggs are the only survivors?-

" Joy mentioned that to me and I went out to look at the site. How you managed to find that little lady there I don't know. " Surge says.

-Aura.- Serena replies.

Surge also hands Ash a Pokénav from the Hoenn region, " My number is already in there, keep in touch, it also acts as a map. "

" Thanks, well, we better get going, Serena's next contest is in Cerulean City. " Ash says.

" I'll make sure I'm watching it. Good luck at the Cerulean Gym. " Surge says.

" Thanks. Bye, Surge. " Ash says, Serena hugs him and they headed out to rejoin Brock and Misty. Misty had decided to join them while they stayed in Vermillion City.

Once they're on the road Brock looks at Ash, " What did Surge want? "

" To meet the daughter that he couldn't claim. " Ash says.

" You mean the man that raised Serena and killed her mother wasn't even her father. " Misty asks.

" Legally he was her father, biologically no he wasn't. " Ash states.

Yuki and Izoku chitter happily from their perches on Serena while she gazes at her Pichu egg, still shocked that Surge is her real father. " What's with the egg anyhow? " Brock asks.

" Surge gave it to Serena, apparently that eggs contains one of his Raichu's children. He wanted Serena to have it. " Ash says softly.

" Why did her mother even marry that man? " Misty asks.

Ash sighs, " Her parents forced her to. It makes sense why Karina never mentioned her parents and why they were never visited by family. "

" Karina cut her ties, didn't she, to make it harder to be tracked down and yet he still found them. " Brock says.

" Surge saved Serena that day, he tried to catch the bastard but he ran. "

" Well, at least now Serena knows that her father loves her. " Misty says.

_She's right about that, Ash. At least I know my true father wants me. He just couldn't claim me because of my stupid grandparents. I never did like them and now I know why._

_ After hearing that I can fully understand why you would feel like that. So, who will you use in Cerulean City?_

_ Cerulean is double battles, so I will have to work on teamwork, unless you let me borrow Pikachu to work with Jove for the appeals round._

_ Let me think about that, okay._

_ No problem, Ash. I can work out a few other teams._

" So, Cerulean City is next. " Misty says.

-Hey, don't worry about it. I'll deal with your sisters if it comes to that.- Serena says.

" Guys, I'm one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders and I shudder to think of what my sisters have done to the gym in my absence. " Misty says.

" What do you mean, Misty? " Ash asks her.

" They prefer putting on water shows instead of being gym leaders. " Misty says flatly.

" What about your parents? " Brock asks.

" Don't know, they left the nitwits in charge. " Misty says.

-Why not call the Pokémon League and have them send a representative there to make sure they are doing their jobs. Maybe you should also get some gym trainers that can step in if they won't because it's not fair to you to make you be the leader when you obviously want to go on your journey.- Serena suggests.

Misty blinks and then grins evilly, " I like the way you think. "

Serena just shrugs and listens to her chittering babies. Yuki and Izoku chittered at her nonstop, unless she was training her pokémon. They stop for the day soon enough and Ash goes to get the firewood necessary to cook with. Brock had taken the cooking duties, Serena would set up the camp while Misty would refill their water bottles. Serena releases all of her pokémon and sets up the sleeping bags for Misty and Brock, she and Ash generally stayed up later than they should. Once they've all eaten Serena leaves her babies with Gusty and the others while Kaze comes with her for a walk. Once far enough away she leaps up into a tree and looks up at the sky.

She wasn't surprised when Ash joins her twenty minutes later with Pikachu, _How are you doing, Serena?_

_ I'm all right, still processing what we were told, though it does explain why Sabrina came to train us. Though what we do isn't really telepathy._

_ It is similar though._

_ What are Misty and Brock up to?_

_ They were getting ready to sleep from what I last saw of them. We'll need to get another spar in soon, but for now let's just relax, like we did back home. _

Serena smiles at this and stands up before leaping to the next tree. Ash grins and follows her, so she wanted to play, huh. They end up at a stream and Serena smiles, taking her shoes and socks, just dipping her feet into the stream. Ash follows her lead with Kaze and Pikachu watching their trainers. Sometime later they both fall asleep, Serena curled into Ash. Around noon Jove leads the others to them and Misty giggles at the sight softly. Brock shakes his head, " No one will have a chance with either one of them, if they're this close now. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	8. Eevee eggs and Team Rocket Stomping

Once Ash and Serena have eaten and fed their pokémon they head out for the day, Izoku was on Serena's head while Yuki was on her left shoulder, both of them chittering away. They had headed north out of Vermillion City, which meant they would be cutting through Saffron City to get to Cerulean City, Serena also made sure to take care of her Pichu egg. She was also keeping an eye out for any pokémon she wanted.

Jove was walking in front of her while Gusty and Kaze were both flying, the rest of her pokémon were in their pokéballs. She wanted Gusty and Kaze to work on their teamwork while in flight. " So, why are we going this way? " Misty asks.

" Quickest way to get to Cerulean City, though it won't stop these two from catching more pokémon. Even if you are specializing in water types, you should still have some diversification in your team. " Brock says.

" He's right, though somehow Serena has ended up with four flying types, though three are also insects. " Ash says, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. He also had Pidgeotto out flying as that would work on his endurance.

- Hey, I do have a Diglett you know. - Serena signs as she briefly turns around.

" True, you did catch a Diglett on our way to Vermillion City. Are there any other pokémon you're looking for? " Ash asks her.

Serena blinks at this question, she knew if she ever wanted a ghost pokémon then her mom's pokémon would give her one of their eggs, - I want at least five Eevee because I really want an Umbreon. I also wouldn't mind a Bellsprout, but they're closer to Fuschia City. I'm not interested in Abra as they're really annoying to train which is why I'd like an Espeon. A Nidoran pair would be nice, though I know Gary has a male Nidoran so if necessary I can just twist Gary's arm for breeding. -

" So, she wants Eevee's and a female Nidoran. " Brock sums up.

" It makes sense that she'd know about the Johto Eeveelutions. " Misty says.

" Pidgey gey gey pidgey gey( Injured Jolteon and Flareon to the right). " Gusty calls out.

Serena follows her Pidgey and swallows hard when she sees the pair, then she spots the seven eggs they had protected so fiercely. " _Shinnnnnnx_! " Jove growls, what he said cannot be translated.

Serena powers up and aura sphere immediately as Kaze, Gusty, and Pidgeotto form up. Serena's eyes widen when she finally spots what Jove had heard, _Sweet Selene, what did I do to deserve this?_

In front of her was an Ursaring, a Johto native pokémon and someone wearing a black Team Rocket Uniform. This individual sent warning signs blaring down her spine, " You should run away now, little girl. "

Serena fires her aura sphere at him and recalls her babies before sticking her pokébelt in subspace. She rushes him while he is still off balance while leaving her pokémon and Pidgeotto to deal with the Ursaring. She manages to keep the rocket off balance and grab up the eggs, while getting the parents into two separate storage balls. The rocket glares at her and she continues to dance around him, knowing that her speed was her saving grace. Ash and the others have caught up by now and Ash leaps into the fray, Pikachu hitting Ursaring with a high powered quick attack.

The rocket found himself out matched by the kids and then Kaze hits him with sleep powder. Brock calls out Onix to keep the Ursaring in line while Ash tosses Misty his Pokénav, " Call the Vermillion City Gym, well, at least Surge, number's programmed in, tell him we have Team Rocket trouble. Serena and I still need to tie this idiot up. " Ash states.

Misty does so and Lt. Surge shows up with Officer Jenny, " I'll handle things from here. "

Serena releases the Jolteon and Flareon, forcing full heals down their throats and hitting them both with Hyper potions, - Dad, call ahead to the Saffron City Pokémon Center, I need seven more incubators and these two will need immediate treatment. -

" That rocket really messed them up, huh? "

Officer Jenny takes pictures of the pair, " I'll call to get a report on their injuries. "

Serena recalls the pair and brings out her pokébelt again, then she calls out her babies. Izoku and Yuki take their places while Serena and the others kick it into high gear to get to Saffron City. Although for Serena and Ash this would be no problem, as they could make that run in two hours due to all their training over the years, plus Serena had her Lunar magic that she could tap into yet too. Brock and Misty manage to keep pace with them and once the two Eeveelutions and the eggs have been checked over, the eggs were all fine Serena sighs in relief, requesting all of the eggs except for one be transferred to Professor Oak's lab.

She also has all of her pokémon checked, as do the others, Vermillion City's Officer Jenny got her report from Saffron City's Nurse Joy, " These two are very lucky to be alive, and it's all thanks to you, Serena. Will you keep them? " Nurse Joy asks.

- I'll give them to Professor Oak, I caught them in Storage Balls after all. I do plan on keeping all of the Eevee that hatch though. I only have one egg on me as I have a Pichu egg as well.-

" I see, I suppose Professor Oak's lab would be a good home for them. " Nurse Joy says.

- Of course that is subject to change, if they want me for their trainer then I will catch them.- Serena signs.

" I posit that is a rather good point. They should get a say in it, shouldn't they? " Nurse Joy admits.

They book rooms for the next week with Ash and Serena sharing a room while Brock and Misty share a room. They eat supper and then Ash and Serena head out, letting Nurse Joy they were going to be training their pokémon at night in order to work on their senses and instincts. Nurse Joy nods in understanding and they head out. Izoku and Yuki were in their balls, sleeping while the older pokémon were going to be getting this training. Ash had called Professor Oak earlier and filled him in. Needless to say Professor Oak was surprised to receive six Eevee eggs, all belonging to Serena.

While Ash and Serena do night training with their pokémon they are observed by their psychic sensei. Once they were done Sabrina shows herself, " I must say, I am quite impressed by what you two have already accomplished. Still practicing with you powers? "

" Of course, Sabrina, and no I am not here to challenge you yet, just passing through to get to Cerulean City. " Ash says.

" I thought not, but you could train at the gym while you are here. " Sabrina says.

Serena blinks at this proposal, _That's actually a good idea, Ash and I could work on our powers and we could train our pokémon too._

Sabrina looks at Serena, " I think you two are on the verge of developing telepathy and possibly telekinesis. I'll have to test you two further. Come to the gym once you have rested. "

They nod and head for the pokémon center. Once inside their room they clean up and Serena lets her babies and Triton out. Come noon they receive a rude wake up call, Serena had woken and tended her babies, going back to sleep, from Triton. Grumbling they get up and eat, then after telling Misty and Brock where they would be, head for the Saffron City Gym. Serena immediately sends an aura sphere at the first person who tried to breach her mental defenses and the fool goes flying. Sabrina sighs at this and tests them herself, as she knew Serena was very touchy about whom got into her mind.

Once Sabrina has ascertained that they both were in fact developing telepathy and telekinesis she gives them a book on what to do for once they left. Serena takes the opportunity to have Gusty and Kaze train with the gym trainers. Of course since she used her aura to communicate with her pokémon her opponents were still caught off guard by her attacks. Gusty and Kaze managed to combine Gust and Silver Wind seamlessly, and they also could combine Feather Dance and stun spore seamlessly as well. Serena intended to use them for the battle rounds of her next contest and she would not be caught flat footed.

She'd have to ask Misty for a practice battle as well, simply so she could get her pokémon used to working in teams of two. Viento and Yudaina would be another pair, and she was really hoping Ash would let her have Pikachu for the appeals round. Ash is also battling and thanks to his training to keep his empathy under control he could also keep others from reading his mind, meaning that his opponents couldn't predict him and that irritated a lot of people.

Meanwhile Brock is at the Poké Mart stocking up on supplies and also getting a few books on Breeding along with a few new cook books for outdoor cooking. Ash and Serena were very good at living off the land, they also let their pokémon eat natural sometimes as well. Especially Triton, seeing as how they both knew that wild pokémon had stronger natural defenses. It was also why Serena had all of the nutrients placed in her pokémon's food, even the babies.

Brock browses the Mart some more and spots Ball Capsules and seals. Brock snaps those up for Serena, as it may give her an edge in the Kanto Contest circuit. Sinnoh was generally the only region that used ball capsules and seals. He also gets the ingredients for pokéblock, as Serena may very well want her treats tailor made to her pokémon's needs.

Misty was at salon in order to get Serena's and her hygiene products, plus the hygiene products for the pokémon, as Serena had given her a list and promised that she would do the next round of buying. Since Ash and Serena were going to be training with Sabrina while they were here she and Brock had agreed to do the shopping for them. Brock was getting Ash's stuff and the normal grocery shopping while Misty had everything for her and Serena. She also got Serena's vitamins, as Serena took several at different times, her multivitamin was one of the more expensive ones too.

Misty also got extra strength pain killers just in case, as you never knew what could happen on the road. Serena had also requested a few other items to use in her appeals rounds, just some ideas she was kicking around. Misty couldn't blame her, as she had seen what Serena was capable of and knew that Serena had to constantly up and switch her style, just to keep an edge on the competition. The fact that she had won her first two contests was astonishing.

The red head takes all of the purchases back to the Pokémon Center and smiling, divides them up and takes Serena's stuff to hers and Ash's room. Once that was done Misty decides to go train for a little while as she'd been shown that her pokémon's endurance wasn't as good as it could be, and she was going to work on getting her Starmie up to using psychic attacks and maybe once in Celadon City she would buy the TM for Thunder to teach Starmie.

She found a nearby stream and worked her pokémon for a solid hour before heading back to the Pokémon Center to have Nurse Joy check on them and finds Brock is back, " Did some training, huh? "

" Yeah, having a Pikachu and a Shinx just toy with my pokémon was not cool. Besides if I train my Goldeen well enough she should evolve into a Seaking. I'm hoping that when I get back I can mop the floor with my sisters, though I have already put in a call to the Pokémon League and they've sent a representative out to get them in shape. I've told them that I'm currently on my journey and would like to have some gym trainers for the gym. The representative has agreed to start this process and the gym will stay open until such a time as I am done with my journey and can lead the gym. "

" Sounds good, as it shouldn't be up to you to be the responsible one at the age of ten. " Brock says.

" No kidding. " Misty says.

They check on the condition of the Eeveelutions that they had brought in. They were still in critical condition but they were looking good for a full recovery by the end of the week. Elsewhere Team Rocket is getting ready for a siege on Saffron City, specifically Silph Co, but they knew they had to keep all able bodied trainers out. Serena gets a flash of this and warns Sabrina. The Gym Leader quickly makes preparations and has some of her trainers and some of the trainers at the dojo switch places.

She also puts in a call to Officer Jenny and the police woman gets ready to rumble. Ash and Serena race back to the pokémon center while Sabrina sends one of her psychic pokémon to get Lance, the region champion to defend Silph Co. Imagine Team Rocket's surprise when they find Saffron City ready and waiting for them. Ash and company each take a side of the Pokémon Center and defend it fiercely while Nurse Joy transports all those pokémon that she can to Lavender Town. Serena was thanking Queen Reianna for the gift of foresight, they had been given just enough warning.

" Damn kid, just give up. "

" Pidgeotto, gust into air slash. Pikachu, thunderbolt. Butterfree, gust into stun spore, and follow that up with Silver Wind. " Ash snaps while dealing with any grunts who tried to get past him. His Diglett had already set up several pit traps, same with Brock's. His Dustox was supporting Misty at the right side of the Center, the flying types were keeping the rockets off of the roof, Serena had the rear while Brock had the left side.

" Onix, stone edge, Geodude, rock throw. " Brock calls out while his Diglett takes care of any rockets that get past him.

Brock had dealt with the rockets enough to know that they had to be stopped, at all costs. As he orders his pokémon the Pewter Gym Leader smirks, they would not breach the Pokémon Center with him around.

He heard the explosions coming from the rear and knew damn well that meant Serena was giving the rockets hell at the rear. The girl would not let them past her no matter what. She had her flying types in a support role, as Misty only had three water types. " Sparky, thunderbolt, Zippo, flamethrower, Happy, Silver Gust. "

" Who are you? " Brock asks.

" Richie, I'm from Farida Town, got into Saffron City just as they attacked. Figured you could use some help. It's about time that Team Rocket gets dealt with, as I, for one, am getting sick of them. "

On Misty's side things aren't going so well, though Ash's Dustox was a huge help. " Bulbasaur, razor whip, Rattata, quick fang. "

Misty blinks as she takes in a girl with light black hair down to the middle of her back, ice blue tank top, red skirt, yellow messenger bag slung crosswise across her body with the strap being on her right shoulder, ice blue socks, white shoes with a red stripe running horizontally across in the middle and brown eyes. " Who are you? "

" I'm Leaf, from Pallet Town. Rattata, Super Fang. Bulbasaur, leech seed. "

" Damn girls, give it up already. "

Leaf scoffs at this and calls out her Spearow, " Spearow, call for reinforcements. "

" Spearoooooooooooow! "

Soon a flock of Spearow have converged on Misty and Leaf's side of the Pokémon Center and beat the rockets back. They divide up and soon the rockets that attacked the pokémon center have been doused with Sleep Powder or Stun Spore and trussed up with String Shot, awaiting pick up by Officer Jenny. The Spearow flock, with direction from Serena head for Silph Co and help Lance deal with the rockets there as well.

None of the rockets escaped that day and were all rounded up, thanks to Serena's brief flash of warning. Richie and Ash hit it off immediately and Serena caught up with Leaf via a written conversation. Brock joins Ash and Richie's conversation while Misty joins the girls. " Thank you all so much for your help, you saved the Pokémon Center. " Nurse Joy says.

" Nurse Joy, maybe you should have a few pokémon to defend the Center. " Ash suggests.

" I agree, Sabrina has agreed to give me a trained psychic type, and Kiyo, the Karate Master of the Fighting Dojo has agreed to give me a trained fighting type as well. I'm hoping to get a few more as well. "

- Call the Vermillion City Gym and ask for a trained electric type. Surge is my dad, so tell him Serena Lunaris recommended this.- Serena signs.

Nurse Joy does so and soon finds herself with a fully trained Magnezone from Surge, and Magnezone were first discovered in the Sinnoh region. Serena and Ash race for the vid phones and put a call in to Professor Oak, Richie and Leaf not far behind them. All four of them get Sinnoh added to their pokédexs, with Leaf and Richie requesting Johto and Hoenn as well.

All four of them then scan Magnezone, they learned that Magneton could only evolve in either Chargestone Cave or Mt. Coronet, was a dual electric/steel type, and had the ability Sturdy. They also learned Magnezone were genderless. Nurse Joy looks at Serena, " Thank you for the suggestion. "

- No problem, Nurse Joy.- Serena signs back.

" If we catch any decent water pokémon we'll use a storage ball and send one of them here. " Ash says.

" Oh, Serena, I got you some Ball Capsules and Seals, coordinators use them in Sinnoh. " Brock says.

Serena's eyes light up, she had always wanted Ball Capsules and Seals, - Thank you. Brock.-

" Yeah, she loves watching Sinnoh contests. So, Leaf, where will you go from here? "

" Well, I'd like to see Serena perform in person so I'll stay with you until Cerulean City. " Leaf answers.

" I've never seen a contest so I'll join you as well. " Richie says.

" Hey, have you faced Surge yet? " Ash asks him.

" Yeah, I have, that Raichu is a powerhouse, but not built for speed. " Richie says.

The next day Serena has practice battles with Leaf, Richie, and Misty, all so she can get her team work and combo attacks down with Gusty and Kaze. Ash went to the gym again and trained there, he also got to face a few members of the Fighting Dojo, which was good experience for him. Brock had gone with him, deciding that he needed to up his own training if they ran into something like this again. Brock also knew that he needed to catch a few more pokémon, maybe a flying type so he could have some air support.

" So, you're one of the six trainers whom defended the Pokémon Center, Brock. " Lance says, walking up to him.

" Yeah, Ash is the one who took the front and held it by himself with just his Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Diglett. His Dustox was supporting Misty on the right side of the Pokémon Center. " Brock says.

" I know Sabrina and Kiyo are giving the Pokémon Center a pokémon each for security. "

" Lt. Surge sent over a Magnezone. " Brock says.

" Really, well, I'll supply a Bagon for the security force. We really should have our Pokémon Centers better defended. Kiyo and Sabrina are into getting some Meditites as they are dual fighting/psychic types in order to avoid this weakness again. " Lance says.

Sabrina was working with Ash to bring out his developing powers and had succeeded with telekinesis. Now he was practicing by having random small objects hover around him, continually extending the amount of time he could keep them hovering. He was doing exceedingly well, but then again the principles were the same as controlling his empathy and empaths could channel the powers of others.

Back with the others Richie has just finished his practice battle with Serena and is impressed, she hadn't sacrificed any power in making her attacks look breathtaking. The Feather Dance and Sleep Powder combo, followed up by Gust and Silver Wind was amazing. " Serena, you're phenomenal. " Richie says, he had used Happy and Zippo for this battle.

Serena smiles at this, tomorrow she and Ash were going to do another aerial free for all. Leaf and Richie had agreed to throw in with this as well, so it would be interesting to see if their pokémon were a match for Gusty and Butterfree. Serena takes the time to feed Izoku and Yuki, whom she was having Jove work on teaching them tackle. " So, how do you have two baby Rattata, Serena? " Leaf asks.

Misty answers this, " Their nest was attacked by a bunch of Ekans and Arbok, Yuki, the male came right up to Serena. We chased off the perpetrators and Gusty found two viable eggs, Brock has one, Ash the other. Serena found Izoku, the female through the use of Aura. The eggs and these two are the only survivors, and both Izoku and Yuki view Serena as a mother. "

" Oh, wow, harsh. " Leaf says.

" That was back when we were in Vermillion City. " Misty adds.

Serena has Viento and Yudaina work on combining their attacks as well, just in case she couldn't have Pikachu. Triton and Leaf's Bulbasaur were sparring together as well. " Hey, Serena, what does Dayla say about the pokémon that live in this area? " Misty asks.

Serena looks through her pokédex and has Misty look through it, " So, Abra and Drowzee for the most part. One of us should catch a Drowzee, just so we have a psychic type. " Misty says.

" I think I'll get one too. " Richie says, as he did want a diverse team.

Jove had taken to challenging Sparky since the babies were resting, Sparky was disconcerted to find that the Shinx was faster than him. This pushed the electric mouse to get faster. Richie chuckles at this, " Well, I can see this is a good thing for Sparky, maybe I should travel with you guys for a while. "

" Pikachu and Jove generally train together. " Misty says.

- True.- Serena signs.

Gusty and Spearow were now competing with each other to see who the top bird happened to be. From the looks of things Gusty was going to be the top bird. Leaf was also checking out her pokédex to see if there were any pokémon in the area she could try for. Unfortunately there weren't, so Leaf looks at her Rattata, " I want you to train with Jove and Sparky, you're a speedy fella too and I want you to get as much speed as possible before evolving. "

Rattata nods and joins the pair. Serena is working on her combo moves for double battles, Triton and Bulbasaur were still going strong and Zippo was now facing off with Misty's Starmie. Staryu was practicing Water Gun, by trying to make it change directions, and how much power he could use. Misty was teaching Goldeen Bounce at the moment, though she was also going to work on Aqua Tail as soon as possible.

Zippo's claws take on a metal sheen briefly and Serena's eyes widen, Zippo was trying to learn Metal Claw, a steel type move. " What move is that? " Richie asks.

- Metal Claw, it's a steel type move.- Serena replies. It had been discovered that Richie was proficient in sign language, - You learn it by using scratch on rocks.-

" Thanks, Serena. Zippo, see that boulder over there, I want you to use Scratch on it until you learn Metal Claw, okay? "

" Char mander( Got it). " Zippo says and sets to work.

Starmie starts to practice Water Gun as well, in hopes of learning Hydro Pump. Goldeen was still working on Bounce while the other pokémon are working hard as well. Serena starts training herself in aura manipulation, as she really wanted to get better with her aura. She starts a kata that she had devised just for this and the others watch in awe. Izoku and Yuki are just playing together, as they were just babies.

Gusty has beaten down Leaf's Spearow and is now working on Steel Wing, she wanted to be able to handle rock types easier, and that Pidgeotto knows Steel Wing. She would master Steel Wing before she evolved, no doubt of that, just so she could lord it over him. Kaze was helping Bulbasaur master Poison Powder and Sleep Powder, while Happy came over to watch and add a few pointers for the grass type.

" Hyaaaa! " Starmie shouts and to his surprise he has pulled off Hydro Pump.

" Sweet, Starmie, you've learned Hydro Pump, now, let's get to work on mastering it, remember how you felt and what you did to pull off Hydro Pump and do it again. " Misty says.

" Hyaaa( Got it). " Starmie says.

Staryu, not to be outdone somehow manages to combine Swift with Water Gun. Serena applauds this move and Misty looks amazed, though it would be a nice move to use against one of her sisters. " All right, Staryu keep working on that combination as I want to decimate one of my big sisters when we get back to the gym. "

" Hyaaaa( On it)! " Staryu says.

Team Rocket Headquarters:

" Someone explain to me how we failed to take Saffron City and had so many of our own captured? " Domino demands.

" Champion Lance was at Silph Co, a flock of Spearow was called in by a trainer's Spearow at the Pokémon Center, and Kiyo and Sabrina lent each other some trainers, my guess is a psychic received a flash of what we were attempting and that gave them just enough forewarning to capture everyone whom was sent to Saffron City. " a grunt says.

" Damnation, they'll be on guard now, we really needed to get that Master Ball. " Domino says.

" We still have our operation in Celadon City, the Game Corner. " another grunt points out.

" Yes, but without that Master Ball our operations will be stunted. " Domino says.

Saffron City:

A new day has dawned and once again the aerial free for all is on, with the additions of Happy and Leaf's Spearow. Butterfree and Gusty once again form an alliance to take down the competition. Viento and Yudaina are working together as well, if only to stand a chance of winning, or at least staying in the competition longer. Leaf blinks, " You guys do this often? "

Ash smiles, " Yeah, we figured it would be a good way for all of them to train together, plus it makes each of them want to get better. Gusty and Butterfree are generally the winners, as they tie. "

" Come on, Spearow, you can do it. " Leaf calls out. Spearow and Happy had been informed that only wind attacks were allowed, as this was for aerial supremacy.

" Let's go, Happy. " Richie calls out.

Zippo was still working on Metal Claw while all of Misty's pokémon were also training on the moves they had been the day before. Jove, Pikachu, Sparky, and Leaf's Rattata were all training together as well. Though Jove and Pikachu had the edge as they had been doing this longer. Brock was writing everything down for all of them, as he happened to be the aspiring breeder. Though Ash and Serena kept their own records as well.

Serena was playing with Izoku and Yuki by having them use tail whip to bat a bean bag back and forth, it was one idea she had for an appeals round, and this would help them master tail whip as well. Once they're well under way she takes out her eggs and polishes them, then she sets them back in their incubators, well the technical term was Egg Case. Imagine her shock when the Eevee egg starts to glow, _Ash, I'm heading back to the Pokémon Center, the Eevee Egg is about to hatch and if the parents are awake they should be allowed to watch their child hatch. _

_ Got it, Serena, I'll keep an eye on things here. _

Serena stores her Pichu egg back in subspace before she races off with the Eevee egg. Once back at the Pokémon Center Serena goes to find Nurse Joy, - Are Jolteon and Flareon awake?-

Nurse Joy sees the glowing egg and gives her directions to the room they were in, _Hi there, I'm Serena Lunaris and I managed to save all of your eggs. This one here is ready to hatch, I thought you'd like to see your child hatch._

_ Thank you, young one, where are the other eggs?_ Jolteon asks.

_Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. I didn't want to presume you two would want to be mine, you could also belong to Professor Oak and stay at his lab._ Serena says while sitting the egg down and removing the lid of the Egg Case.

Flareon speaks then, " Flare flare Flareon( We will be yours, though we will raise the other young ones at the lab). "

All three freeze when the glow intensifies and then dies down to show a baby Eevee. The little one saw Serena first and then its parents. Serena scans the young Eevee with her pokédex and discovers she has a little girl with the ability adaptability, she also knew Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, and the egg move Volt Tackle.

Serena catches her and lets her out immediately and looks at Jolteon in shock, _You passed on Volt Tackle to your daughter._

Jolteon blinks at this and yips happily. Flareon looks at her mate and rolls her eyes. Serena looks at her new Eevee, trying to decide on a name, _Young one, your name is Airashi, which means adorable._

Airashi yips happily at this and looks at her parents, they assure her they're all right and Airashi accompanies her new trainer, Serena leaves two of her Pokéballs behind with Nurse Joy, explaining that they had agreed to be hers but would raise the rest of their brood at Professor Oak's lab. Nurse Joy nods her acceptance at this, Serena had given her Friend Balls to catch them in. Airashi had been caught in a regular baby ball though Serena made sure to have several friend balls on hand.

Serena rejoins her friends and blinks at the aerial battle still ongoing, Butterfree, Gusty, Kaze, and Happy were all still in it, " Vee Eevee ( Hi everybody). " Airashi says.

" Oh, how cute. " Misty exclaims when she spots Airashi.

" I agree, so boy or girl, Serena? " Leaf asks.

- Girl, inherited Volt Tackle from her father.-

Misty's eyes bug out, " That little Eevee got Volt Tackle as an egg move? "

Serena nods at this, grinning. Kaze loses altitude just then and it is down to Gusty, Butterfree, and Happy, " Nice genetics in an Eevee. " Brock says.

- Her name is Airashi and her parents agreed to be my pokémon though they'll stay at Professor Oak's lab and raise the rest of their brood.- Serena states.

" Have the other six eggs hatched yet? " Misty asks.

Serena looks at Ash and he calls Professor Oak on the Pokénav, " Oh, Ash, hello there. "

" We were just wondering if the other six Eevee eggs have hatched because the one Serena kept has. " Ash says.

" Not yet, no. So, male or female? " Professor Oak asks.

" Female. " Ash says.

" Female Eevee are really rare, most Eevee are male. " Professor Oak says and they end the connection.

Happy collapses then and Richie gives him a treat, " You did well, Happy. "

The last two kick it up a level and go at each other ferociously, Gusts and Silver Winds being thrown at each other while they evade each attack. Leaf looks at Ash, " How have you been training your Butterfree? "

Ash laughs at this question, " Butterfree is just really stubborn, Leaf. "

Serena rolls her eyes at this as Gusty barrel rolls away from a Gust and Silver Wind combo, much like Richie had used to help Brock against Team Rocket. Butterfree flies through all of Gusty's attacks and launches another Gust attack. Twenty minutes later the pair have dropped, once again tying, but not before putting on a spectacular display of aerial acrobatics. _Airashi use helping hand on both of them, okay._

Airashi does as told and both pokémon are able to get up and go get some food. Zippo was still hard at work on Metal Claw while Starmie was close to mastering Hydro Pump. Izoku and Yuki have Airashi join them in their game, since they were all babies and Airashi also knew Tail Whip. The rest of the pokémon are called to eat, with Brock's help Serena gets her babies fed and they go back to their game.

" So you have one of these free for all aerial battles every day? " Richie asks.

" Generally, yes, it's good all-around training, though only Serena and I have flying types at the moment. It's nice to have some fresh blood in for once. Gary was too chicken to send his Spearow in. " Ash says.

Leaf groans, " Gary has a Spearow too. Well then, I have some serious training to get done. "

Ash, Leaf, and Gary all had a serious rivalry going on since Gary started acting like a bully, except to Serena, her he treated kindly, mostly because he was terrified of the tempers of those closest to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 8, I hope everyone enjoys it. I decided to add Leaf and have Richie show up sooner.


	9. Nastina,Damien, arriving Cerulean City

When we last left off with our heroes the aerial free for all had just ended and they had taken a lunch break, " So, Ash, what badges do you have? " Richie asks him.

" I have the Boulder Badge and the Thunder Badge. Serena's contests have to take priority because the Grand Festival is before the Indigo League. " Ash says.

" So, that's why you're going to Cerulean City now. " Leaf says, she had her Cascade Badge already but to see Serena perform in a contest she'd go back to Cerulean City.

" Yeah, that's why, though we have some time before her contest, which is why we can stay and train here in Saffron City. " Ash says.

" So, Brock, would you want a Drowzee? " Richie asks.

" Actually, yes I would, why? " Brock asks.

" Drowzee are plentiful in this area as well. I'm planning to get one and thought you might like to join me. " Richie explains.

" Sure, we can go Drowzee hunting tomorrow. " Brock says.

" Hey, Serena, you can have Pikachu for the appeals round. " Ash says.

Serena immediately absconds with Jove and Pikachu, already working on her appeals round for Cerulean City. Jove and Pikachu already had their teamwork down so now she needed to create a truly spectacular performance, she'd gotten lucky so far and she was not one to rely on luck. " Well, that made her happy. " Misty says.

" Just think of what she can do with electric type moves for an appeals round though. " Leaf states.

" You do raise a good point and there is nothin g in the rules that says you have to use your own pokémon. This will actually be good for Pikachu, a different experience. " Brock voices his opinion.

" If she asks for any of my other pokémon I may let her use them. I haven't decided if I will do contests in the next region or not. I actually like both but prefer gym battles. " Ash says.

" I get it, that's why you have your pokémon train with Serena's that way if necessary they can get their moves powerful and beautiful. " Leaf remarks.

" Yeah, and it can throw off gym leaders as well. " Ash admits.

Misty and Brock look at him with this statement, he had a point with that. Most gym leaders expect a straight up battle, not the run around. Airashi, Izoku, and Yuki tire of their game and look for their human mom, " Come here you three. Serena's off training Jove and Pikachu for the appeals round of her next contest. " Ash calls out.

The babies bound over to him, " Airashi, can you show us Volt Tackle? " Ash asks the youngest pokémon there.

" Vee. " Airashi says, nodding in the affirmative.

" Eevee eevee eevee eevee eeeeeeveeeeee! " Airashi chants as she races towards the rock that Zippo was using to train and learn Metal Claw.

Upon impact minute cracks can be seen and Airashi shakes her head, that had hurt. Brock sprays her with a super potion and gives her a treat made for baby pokémon. " That was amazing for one so young, Airashi. " Brock says.

Airashi wags her tail happily at the praise. " We know she knows Helping Hand, Volt Tackle, and Tail Whip, Airashi, do you know Tackle as well? " Richie asks her.

Airashi nods at this, " Use tackle on Sparky, okay, that way we can see how much force you have behind it. " Richie suggests.

Airashi does so and Sparky backpedals one step upon Airashi hitting him with Tackle. " Not bad, " Ash says recording the stats for Serena.

Pallet Town:

Delia Ketchem is currently polishing Serena's other six Eevee eggs, since Ash and Serena had left she split her time between her Restaurant and helping Professor Oak as an assistant. She also worked with Serena's Diglett, mostly she talked to the little guy and played with him. She knew Serena would send for him soon enough. " Delia, the Eevee egg Serena kept has hatched. Serena now has a female Eevee. " Professor Oak says, coming in.

" Oh my, female Eevee are really rare, she's lucky. "

" Plus, Nurse Joy called and said Serena left two Friend Balls with her so the parents of these eggs could be caught and sent here once they've healed. The father is a Jolteon and the mother is a Flareon. Apparently they've decided to be Serena's but raise the rest of their brood right here. " Professor Oak says.

" I see, Serena would have given them the choice. I have to head over to feed Karina's pokémon soon. "

" That will be something when Serena turns sixteen, she'll get all of her mother's pokémon transferred over to her Trainer ID. " Professor Oak admits.

" I'm glad, Karina's will lives on through her pokémon and her daughter, though I wish that deplorable man would be caught. "

" So do we all, Delia. " Professor Oak admits.

Delia heads out twenty minutes later and makes her way to the Lunaris place to visit with and feed Karina's pokémon. " Mismagius, Gengar, it's me, Delia. "

All of the home ghostly inhabitants come into sight and Delia sets to work feeding them, " Serena has earned two contest ribbons and has six unhatched Eevee eggs at Samuel's place. "

Shuppet twirls in midair before returning to her meal, Serena would go far in the Contest world. The others are also pleased by this information, their mistress' daughter was doing all right out there in the world without them. Gastly and Haunter look at Gengar, and Gengar nods. Haunter returns with an egg and Delia blinks, " Oh my, you're giving this to Serena, aren't you. All right, I'll go take this to Samuel's lab and get this egg registered to her. " Delia says.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto curses as she watches Delia Ketchem take the egg to Professor Samuel Oak's lab, due to Arceus' interference she couldn't even go to that dimension and get her princess. " Princess Trista of Pluto! "

The Time/Space guardian whirls around and drops to her knees in shock at whom she saw before her, " Cosmos-sama. "

" I will be taking her place as none of you save for Sailors Saturn and Jupiter ever respected her. I'll be whipping all of you into shape and beating the arrogance out of you, Neptune, and Uranus. Some sacrifices for the greater good are unacceptable and you three need to learn this. Saturn is essential and is no threat, without her you will not be able to deal with Master Pharaoh 90 and his Heart Snatchers. " Cosmos says.

Sailor Pluto winces at this, " You will behave yourself and remember that you are to never manipulate time, you will however be leaving these gates when Beryl strikes, as you will be helping to train the Inners, do I make myself clear, because once you leave I will seal you out of them so you actually have to live among people again. "

" Hai, Cosmos-sama. "

" Now, I am going to use Saturn's power and yours in order to get myself situated properly and I will not take any shit from anyone, got it? " Cosmos snaps, how that foolish Serenity IV had let them get this far out of hand she didn't know, and how the caluminator had gotten the throne in the first place she would have to look into.

" Hai, Cosmos-sama. " Sailor Pluto says.

Saffron City:

Serena returns to the Pokémon Center in time for dinner and helps feed her babies even while feeding herself. She'd unlocked telekinesis while she was training Jove and Pikachu. She also looks over Airashi's stats and is surprised, her little girl had very good genetics. Her babies were undergoing light training until they got a little older. " So, Serena, Brock and I are going to be Drowzee hunting tomorrow. " Richie says.

- That's cool, I'll be at Saffron Gym tomorrow, my babies will come with me, everyone else will stay with Ash and train. Jove and Pikachu know what to do for the appeals round.- Serena signs her response.

Ash nods at this, " All right, I can do that for you, Serena. "

" I'm going to head back to that stream I found so I can train my pokémon some more in their natural environment. " Misty states.

" I'll go with Misty and see if I can catch a worthwhile water pokémon. " Leaf says.

" Remember, Magikarp evolves into Gyarados. " Ash remarks.

Leaf sighs at this, " I know, I just want like a Poliwag or something like that, not Magikarp. "

" I wouldn't mind a Magikarp. " Ash says thoughtfully.

" Neither would I, " Richie admits, " However, I have a Drowzee out there waiting for me to catch it. "

Serena yawns just then and heads for bed, her pokémon following her. Airashi curled up by her human mama's head while the others curled up be her feet as usual once she had done her nightly rituals.

Serena's Dream:

_ Serena groans when she sees that she is in her Princess Gown once more, but why? Who would want to talk to her and why now? Cosmos was taking her place, Queen Artemis of the Moon and Heavens as she was the only one in the Lunar Royal line whom had ascended to Cosmos, supposedly she had this capacity in her as well. _" _Serena, it has been such a very long time since we last saw each other, ne? "_

_ Viridian eyes widen in shock as she takes in the short, wavy brown hair tied back by a by a teal bow, blue eyes that held some mischief, " No way, Molly, but how can you even contact me? "_

_ " Silly girl, I am Sailor Psyche, remember. Tracking and linking souls is easy for me. "_

_ " Sorry, it's just I thought I wouldn't be dealing with any of you since Cosmos, Queen Artemis agreed to take my place in that dimension. "_

_ " Now who said I'm with the traitors. I'm in your dimension and I hope we meet up soon, Serena. " Molly says._

_ " Are you a pokémon trainer? " Serena asks her._

_ " Of course, how else are we supposed to protect you if we don't. Naturally I'm drawn more towards cute pokémon and contests. "_

_ " Just don't get in my way, Molls, I'm a coordinator as well. " Serena quips and laughs happily, she had some of her friends from the Silver Millennium with her, the ones she trusted, save for Saturn and Jupiter, " Any ideas on where Eos, Nike, and Dike are? "_

_ " No, I only remembered because of the deep soul wrenching pain you experienced years ago. " Molly says._

_ " Do you have your advisor? " Serena inquires of her._

_ Molly sighs at this question from her princess and best friend, " No, I haven't seen Ai yet. " _

Cherrygrove City, Johto Region, the next day:

Reimei Shài, or Mei, as she preferred groans as she races towards New Bark Town on her red bike so she could get her starter pokémon. She was going to get Cyndaquil if she could, if not then she'd get Chikorita. She just hoped Professor Elm had one of those two left for her. The reason she was starting late was because she'd had to get permission to travel to Kanto. At least she was going for badges so at least she could get those collected even now.

Her parents had supplied her with a Pokénav, generic pokéfood, and three Heavy Balls, ten Friend Balls, ten Storage Balls, and ten regular Pokéballs. They also gave her a Poké Flute and an Egg Case. Riding to New Bark Town would save her time and she needed to save as much as she could. She knew that once she reached Kanto she would be close to Pewter City and would need to make sure her team was well trained before facing a rock gym.

An hour and a half later Mei has her bike secured and has headed in to get her first pokémon, " Ah, Reimei, you're starting out a little bit late, aren't you? " Professor Elm asks.

" Yeah, I had to convince my parents to let me go to Kanto. " Mei says.

" I see, well, which starter would you like? " Professor Elm asks her.

" Cyndaquil, if you have any left. " Mei says.

" You're in luck, I do have a Cyndaquil left, Reimei. " Professor Elm says leading her to her new Pokémon.

Once she has Cyndaquil, whom she gives the name Flare, she receives her pokéballs and pokédex, and she was out the door. Her parents had also supplied her with several potions and heals as well, in case she was nowhere near a Pokémon Center. She continues on and smiles when she sees a Hoothoot twenty minutes later, she calls out Flare and manages to catch herself a Hoothoot whom she names, after learning the gender, Premy, short for premonition. She continues on and blitzes through Mt. Silver as she had explored it before looking for fossils. She had finally reached the Kanto region.

Saffron City:

Serena heads for the gym after breakfast with her babies, Airashi following her on the ground while Izoku and Yuki have taken their usual positions. " Ah, Serena, welcome, you have come for telekinesis training today and I see you have three babies with you now. " Sabrina says.

Serena nods at this and heads off, her babies with her, she'd brought the bean bag so they could all work on Tail Whip, and a ball that they could bat around to play as well. " I see you have thought ahead for entertaining the young ones, I'll also have Alakazam keep an eye on them, should they wander off. " Sabrina states once they're situated.

Sabrina has Serena do the same as Ash, only Serena was able to advance farther and make the items all spin at different rates and in different directions. It didn't hurt that if she were to become Sailor Moon that she'd have telekinetic control over her tiara turned frisbee. While doing this she polishes her Pichu egg and Sabrina blinks. Apparently Serena had more control, but then again it was to be expected, she was used to multitasking with her powers.

That was when the egg started glowing, Serena sets her objects down before she lost control and waits for her egg to hatch. The glow intensifies and a dark goldenrod yellow Pichu can be seen. Serena's eyes widen at this, she had a shiny Pichu. - Sabrina, can you authorize me another slot as I have another baby. Then call Lt. Surge, as this Pichu is the child of his Raichu.-

Sabrina does the authorizing first and Serena catches her Pichu only to let the little darling out again. She scans her new baby with her Pokédex and finds out she has a boy, and he knows Tail Whip, Tackle, Charm, and Thundershock, along with the egg move Wild Charge. Once Sabrina has Surge on the line Serena wastes no time in showing him her new Pichu, " Well, I'll be damned, Raichu has a shiny kid. What did you name your newest little one? "

- Loki, as this little guy has already proven to be very mischievous.- Serena signs.

Surge chuckles at this, the little guy was well suited to his prankster of a daughter. Serena rolls her eyes and plays with her little Loki, while going back to her telekinesis training. She had to get this down so she could move on, telepathy would be very similar to empathy, just with thoughts instead of emotions, not to mention she'd had telepathy in her previous life. Sabrina talks with Surge some more, wanting to coordinate defenses between their two cities.

After another half hour Serena takes her leave and goes to get some lunch at the Pokémon Center, then she'd join Ash and help with the training of their pokémon. Naturally she eats an enormous meal and visits her Eeveelutions before heading out. She also has Nurse Joy check on Loki as well, wanting to err on the side of caution.

Grass Outside of Saffron City:

Brock and Richie are still stalking Drowzees, they had come close to catching one several times. However, they kept managing to escape. Richie groans, he would not let himself be outwitted by a Drowzee. They'd stopped for lunch and were discussing strategies for actually catching a Drowzee. After a brief rest they set back to work, splitting up. They kept in touch through Pokégear, which was very helpful.

Richie freezes when he spies his target, electing to have all three of his pokémon attack at once. Then he throws his pokéball. It shakes five times before it dings, signifying a capture. He looks over the data of his new Drowzee and discovers he has a female with the ability Forewarn. She also knew the attacks Hypnosis, Confusion, Dream Eater, and Psybeam with the egg move Fire Punch. Richie's eyes widen at this, it wasn't often that you found a Drowzee with Fire Punch. He calls out his new Drowzee, " Girl, your name is Kanden, it means shock, and with you knowing Fire Punch, you will definitely shock our opponents. You like the name? "

Kanden nods her head in acceptance and Richie smiles, his smile widens when he answers a call from Brock, " Mission accomplished on my end, Brock. " Richie says.

" Same here, meet up where we generally train. " Brock says.

" Sounds good, I'll see you there. " Richie replies and sets out, recalling all his pokémon except Sparky, whom jumped up onto his shoulder.

Stream near Saffron City:

Misty using her special Misty lure has managed to catch a Psyduck while Leaf has managed to catch a Poliwag, Misty's other Pokémon were training in order to get stronger, and so Jove and Pikachu wouldn't defeat them nearly as easily. " So, Misty, why are you traveling? " Leaf asks.

" I want to become a Water Pokémon Master and I can't do that at home with my sisters. " Misty says.

" Ah, Violet, Lily, and Daisy. Those three are way too concerned with performing and not enough with running the damn gym. The only reason I got a decent battle was because I threatened to call the Pokémon League and report them. Who left those three in charge? " Leaf asks.

" My parents, unfortunately, they'll ruin the gym at this rate, but at least I managed to work out a deal with the League. " Misty says, groaning.

" Oh, I see. I can't blame you for wanting to get away then. They are way too materialistic. Don't you have another sister or maybe call your parents to take over again? "

" I wish I had another sibling to take over, my parents only send postcards and always when they're leaving wherever they were when they sent it. " Misty states.

" Any aunts, uncles, or cousins whom could help out? " Leaf wonders.

" No, since I expressed an interest in wanting to be the leader when I'm older the League will send a representative to whip the girls into shape and start taking on trainers as well. That way the strongest trainer, when the leader isn't available can run the gym. Serena actually suggested it, as her mother used to be the leader of the Ecruteak City Gym in the Johto region. "

Leaf blinks, " I never knew that, though Ms. Lunaris was quite the powerful trainer. She drove off Team Rocket a few times on her own. "

" The Ecruteak City Gym specializes in ghost type Pokémon. " Misty says.

" Now I get why she had so many ghost types. " Leaf says in awe. No wonder Serena learned better by doing. Leaf had helped out at Professor Oak's a few times, but not as often as Ash and Serena. Sure, Gary had studied from books but nothing quite replaced hands on experience.

" What's your plan, Leaf? " Misty asks.

" Well, I plan on traveling through all five main regions first and then maybe I'll go for being a Breeder. " Leaf says.

" Makes sense. I don't see why we're expected to know what we want until we're at least eighteen. " Misty states.

Leaf nods at this, she fully understood where Misty was coming from. It was ridiculous to expect a fourteen year old to support themselves. Serena had a very good chance at making Top Coordinator in one of the regions if not all of them. Ash, Richie, and Gary were all going to be stiff competition in the Indigo League, she was just thankful that Serena preferred being a Coordinator instead of a Gym Battler.

Later on at the Pokémon Center they're all talking about their day and the others are admiring Loki, Serena's newest baby. " Imagine having a shiny Pichu, that's fantastic, you tell Surge? " Brock asks.

Serena nods as she is busy with all four of her babies, although Izoku and Yuki were almost to the point where they'd have to start training seriously. She'd be sad to see them go but she did have a Diglett she needed to train as well. Loki and Airashi are both nuzzling their mama happily while Yuki decides to visit Ash. Ash grins, he was so glad that Yuki trusted him this much. " What's on the agenda for tomorrow? " Leaf asks.

" More training for sure as four of us have new pokémon to get to know and bond with. " Ash states as he pets Yuki.

" True, and Zippo is still working on Metal Claw though he came closer today. " Richie says.

" I need to work with my Diglett and new Drowzee. Onix I'll train with Hardcore once we reach Rock Tunnel, anybody have a Pokémon that knows Flash? Otherwise we're going to have a very fun time getting through. " Brock states.

- I am not teaching any of mine an HM as they can't unlearn it and you can only do so much with Flash for contests.- Serena states empathically.

Ash grins, he knew that was coming, none of Serena's pokémon would learn HM's if she had anything to say about it. " Hey, who said Leaf and I were going to stay with you guys? " Richie asks.

" Face it, you like the aerial free for all battles, Richie. " Ash says.

Richie sighs at this, " You're right, I had already decided that I was going to stick with you guys after Cerulean City. "

" I'm staying with you guys as well, this way I can get stronger and hopefully be able to humble one Gary Oak. " Leaf says.

Ash grins, " Plus, this way there's safety in numbers. "

" So very true. " Brock states.

" It will be nice to have another girl around. " Misty says.

Serena nods at this, though she and Ash were still sharing a room. - Plus, we can work out tag team strategies in case we get challenged to a doubles match on the road.-

" You do raise a good point, Serena. " Leaf admits.

" She does, Richie and I can start on that tomorrow, I know Ash and Serena will be our strongest pair. Which leaves Misty and Leaf to work out some team strategies. " Brock says.

" Sounds good to us. " Misty remarks.

Three days later they're on the road to Cerulean City, and Misty's Goldeen had evolved into a Seaking. Staryu had mastered the Swift and Water Gun combo move, and Starmie was working on surrounding himself with Hydro Pump while pulling Tackle at the same time to effectively create Hydro Tackle. Seaking had learned Aqua Tail and was working on mastering it whenever she got into water. Of course they didn't get far when Sabrina's Alakazam teleported to them with one of her trainers, " Lt. Surge needs you six to check things out in Porta Vista, we'll teleport you to Cerulean City for the inconvenience. You will all also be paid for your help as well. "

Serena sighs at this and they're all teleported to Porta Vista, - Why does my dad need our help?-

" He's dealing with a Team Rocket Plot involving the S.S. Anne. " the trainer replies and is gone.

They all hit the beach though Serena puts Jove and her fliers on baby patrol with stern warnings for her poke kids to stay away from the water. Triton and the other water pokémon are let out so they can have some fun. After three hours of play time they pack up and head for the settled part of Porta Vista. Yuki was now sitting on Ash's head while Loki got his old spot. Airashi was in her pokéball, as everyone wanted Eevee. Serena had promised her little darling that she could come out once they were in Cerulean City.

" Horsea. "

Serena and Misty pull up short, Serena bending over to touch Horsea, her eyes widen in horror and shock, _Ash, some lady by the name of Nastina is building a resort hotel right where the home of the Tentacool and Tentacruel is. They're not happy._

" Great, we have to deal with a greedy human. Horsea, how long do we have till the Tentacool and Tentacruel attack? " Ash asks.

" Horsea hor sea( Not sure). "

- Misty, catch Horsea, he wants to go with you anyhow, and we'll do what we can to patch him up before we try and deal with Nastina.- Serena says.

" Got it, Serena. " Misty says softly and catches Horsea.

Misty also wanted to catch a few Tentacool, the extras she would send to the Cerulean City Gym. Richie also decides he'll catch a Tentacool, though Serena sends out an aura pulse to see if there are anymore Horsea around. A Kingdra answers her pulse and gives her an egg. Serena smiles her thanks and places it in one of the Egg Case's she had along with a miniaturized Friend Ball. - Serena, how do you keep getting so many eggs?- Ash asks.

- It might have something to do with the fact that I'm the reincarnated Tsuki no Hime, I just wanted a Horsea and we all got to scan Kingdra, didn't we?-

- Well, yeah, still you have six Eevee eggs at Professor Oak's lab and now another one to care for. You do realize that once that egg hatches you'll be up to eleven pokémon on you?- Ash points out to her.

- I know, but I figure once I get Yuki and Izoku at a high enough level I can send them to Professor Oak's lab so I can bring my Diglett into my team.- Serena replies.

- You do have nine authorized slots, which is more than most can say.- Ash admits.

" Are you two done yet? " Leaf asks.

The other Pallet Town natives promptly move on and they seek out Nastina. All six of them are disgusted when she offers to pay them to kill the Tentacool and Tentacruel. They try to tell her why she's being harassed by the pokémon but she just won't listen. All she can see is money, which left the friends with trying to get the people on their side. Serena and Ash both being able to use their aura was a plus. When Serena lights up an Aura Sphere the citizens of Porta Vista were more inclined to listen. One girl in particular had been trying to stop Nastina for a while, a girl that Serena recognized right off.

Molly Osaka already had the Porta Vista ribbon and one from Hop Hop Town and was now trying to put a stop to Nastina. " Hi there, I'm Molly Osaka, my mother owns a jewelry store here in Porta Vista and thanks to you guys my petition to stop Nastina is getting signatures. "

" Ash Ketchem, we're glad to help. The Tentacool and Tentacruel aren't happy that she's building where their home is. "

" I'm Brock Slate, and this is just wrong. "

" Richie Hiroshi, glad we can help out. "

" I'm Leaf, I think what she's doing is just appalling. "

" Misty Waterflower, that woman is a menace. "

- Serena Lunaris, nice to finally meet you in this life, Molls.-

The pokémon give their own greetings and they all set back to work trying to stop Nastina. Molly gave each of them a petition sheet and soon they have enough signatures to take the petition to the mayor of Porta Vista. " Very well, Molly, the citizens have spoken, I'll go tell Nastina her project no longer has approval. "

Molly sighs in relief at this, " Thanks for helping me, guys. "

" No problem, Molly. Lt. Surge sent us to check things out here. Here's hoping we get this resolved without any conflict. " Leaf says.

" Knowing Nastina there will be plenty of conflict, she won't go down quietly. " Molly says.

- Molly, what's the next contest you're entering?-

" I'm entering the Silver Town contest and you're heading for Cerulean City, right? " Molly asks.

Serena nods, " All right, let's meet in Lavender Town, okay. " Molly says.

- Gotcha, Molly, let's both make it to the Grand Festival, though Ash, Leaf, and Richie also have gym battles as well.- Serena signs.

" That's okay, I'm entering the small town contests while you hit the big City ones, sound good? "

Serena grins and nods, - Serena, you two are acting like old friends, how do you know her?-

_Emphasis on old, she was one of my closest friends during the Silver Millennium._

Ash blinks, _Who was she?_

_ Sailor Psyche, a member of the Venusian Royal family. If she's here then Eos, Nike, and Dike are as well, they'll just be getting pokémon associated with their powers because none of us want to be Lady Fate's chew toys again._

_ Oh, I guess I can understand that as Lady Fate was none too kind to you, Serena, she really seemed to love picking on you._

_ Mostly because she hated the fact that I wouldn't bow down before her. I refused to acknowledge that she had dominion over me. That really pissed her off because I defied her at every turn._

_ Figures you would._ Ash says.

Serena's aura blares at her just then and she races off, Ash following immediately along with Leaf, they had both learned that when Serena did that you had better follow. The last time they had barely escaped a nest of Beedrill. Richie and the others follow the cues of the Pallet Town natives, racing after them in time to see Team Rocket bumbling around and inadvertently create a giant Tentacruel. Serena is cursing quite creatively internally in Lunarian before she focuses on Tentacruel, _Nastina is the only one still hell bent on this. The project has been shut down, the people signed a petition and the mayor should be informing her as we speak that she's been shut down, so please, stop._

Tentacruel pauses and before Nastina can fire at him Jove, Pikachu, and Sparky all nail her with a Thundershock attack. Serena sent an aura sphere her way for good measure. The mayor has Officer Jenny remove her for the sake of human and pokémon alike, " As the mayor of Porta Vista I promise you, Tentacruel, that I will make it so no one can ever build where your home is again. This experience has taught me that we need to be conscientious to human and pokémon needs. Please forgive us. "

Tentacruel nods and two of the Tentacool approach Misty and Richie. Richie blinks but catches the Tentacool, Misty does the same, " Tentacruel, I was wondering if I could catch a few more Tentacool to send to the Cerulean City Gym. Once I'm done traveling I'm going to be the full time Gym Leader and would like to have a variety of Water Pokémon to choose from. " Misty says.

Tentacruel nods and four more Tentacool approach, Misty catches them and then heads for the Pokémon Center in order to send the other four to the gym. She knew she would have to start training her three new pokémon hard core in order to be a master of water pokémon. Once that was done they call Lt. Surge to give him a rundown while Serena writes everything down and has Nurse Joy fax it to him. Then the same trainer teleports them to Cerulean City and Molly gets teleported to Silver Town so she can enter her next contest as well.

Once Serena has signed up they all find a spot to start training, Leaf and Misty trained together as they wanted their water pokémon to get stronger. The flying types had their usual free for all style battle while Brock and Richie trained their Drowzees together. Zippo found a boulder and started working on Metal Claw again. Izoku and Yuki were working on their tackles with Sparky and Pikachu. Airashi and Loki were playing with the bean bag while working on Tail Whip. Triton and Leaf's Bulbasaur were training together again while Jove and Leaf's Rattata are doing their speed, stamina, and endurance training.

Ash ended up getting distracted when he sensed a strong burst of pain. Slipping away he goes off and finds this kid wearing a pink button up shirt, a brown cowboy style vest over that with blue hair having his pokémon tear into a Charmander, " Hey, cut it out. You're going to kill that Charmander. "

" Like I care, this Charmander is a weakling. "

Ash dials up the Cerulean City police department on his Pokénav and keeps talking, " Stuff like this can get your trainer's license revoked and you'll get thrown in jail for a long time. " Ash says.

" Ha, like anyone's going to catch me, and no one will believe you over me anyhow kid. I'll treat my Charmander however I like, got it. "

" Oh, I got it all right, you're under arrest and all of your pokémon will be undergoing physical examinations at the Pokémon Center. I'll also be reporting you to the League. " Officer Jenny says firmly.

Ash casts his aura out and soothes the Charmander before picking him up and carrying him to the Pokémon Center, also ending his call, " I called ahead to alert Nurse Joy, tell her that Charmander is one of the pokémon she is to examine. " Officer Jenny says as he heads out.

Ash nods at this and sets off at a run. He couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, treating his poor Charmander like that. That was so hideous, hopefully the Pokémon League would revoke his trainer's license for this. The bastard needed to pay for what he had done. Ash skids to a stop in front of Nurse Joy's desk, barely avoiding crashing into it, " This Charmander is one of the pokémon you're to be examining. "

" I understand and will take everything from here. " Nurse Joy says as Chancey comes around with a gurney, once Ash has laid Charmander on it he steps back and goes to rejoin the others at the training site.

" Ash, where'd you run off to? " Brock asks.

" I picked up something with my empathy and found this guy abusing his Charmander. I used my Pokénav to call Jenny. " Ash says.

The others look ready to kill the guy, " Well at least he'll be dealt with properly. " Misty says.

" Yeah, no doubt, the Pokémon League does not tolerate abuse towards pokémon, at all. " Brock says.

They get some more training in and call it a day, Serena putting Airashi in her pokéball again. Yuki was on Ash's head again while Loki was on her left shoulder and Izoku on her head. Serena had also polished her Horsea egg and was wondering when she would get a break from poké babies. Once at the Pokémon Center Ash asks Nurse Joy about Charmander. " Charmander will be just fine with a lot of rest. "

" The bastard's other pokémon? " Ash asks.

" Some will need rehabilitation, but for those that don't we need to find them homes. " Nurse Joy says.

" Do you have any security pokémon? " Richie asks her.

" Yes, we do, we have a Makuhita, Sawk, Medicham, and a Machoke. " Nurse Joy answers.

Those with pokédexes look up the aforementioned pokémon, only Sawk doesn't come up, " Sawk is a native of the Unova region. " Nurse Joy explains.

Serena looks at Ash and he heads for the vid phone, looked like they needed another upgrade. " Oh, Ash, I see you've made it to Cerulean City. "

" Yeah, we have. Professor, can you update all of our pokédexes to have the Unova region as well. The Pokémon Center has a Sawk for a security pokémon. "

" You know the drill by now, Ash. " Professor Oak says.

Ash places all four pokédexes into the slots and the upgrade is complete. Dayla was silver in color, Leaf's happened to be green, and Richie's was light blue. Dexter is red in color, this way they could tell whose dex was whose. All four look up Sawk and grin, " Can we see them, Nurse Joy? " Leaf asks. All four of them had agreed that they would complete the Pokédex. Ash had seen Ho-oh on his first day, just before Serena had sent out her aura pulse.

Once they have the four security pokémon scanned Ash turns to Professor Oak again, " Serena has another egg, and it was given to her by a Kingdra. "

Professor Oak's eyes widen at this, " Seriously, you all saw a Kingdra up close and personal? "

Serena nods at him, showing him her Horsea egg, " Serena, you have got to be one of the luckiest trainers around. On, Jolteon and Flareon are doing well, and watching over their remaining eggs, they get along very well with your Diglett, by the way. Oh, Gengar, Gastly, and Haunter sent over an egg for you. I'm not sure what it will hatch into though. "

Serena blinks at this, _Ash, have him send it to me when it's about to hatch, hopefully one of my other babies will be grown up enough to go stay with him for a while._

Ash sets that up and chats with Professor Oak for a little longer before hanging up. Leaf shakes her head at Serena's luck, but then again that egg was from her mom's pokémon, so that was a gift, an inheritance if you will. She was so lucky, but she had witnessed her mother's death too and that was what had stopped Serena from talking. She had always been closer to Gary and Ash, but they had bonded over the fact that they were the only two girls in Pallet Town their age that wanted to be a Pokémon trainer and go off on a journey. Leaf had always known that Serena would travel with Ash, they were never far from each other in Pallet Town.

After eating Nurse Joy shows them the pokémon that wouldn't need rehabilitation. Misty decided on Vaporeon, Shellder, Krabby, Oddish, and Cubone after the dex holders had scanned all of them, Serena decided on Bellsprout immediately, she also went for Meowth, Nidoran female, Venonat, Growlithe, and Scyther. Richie took to Machop, Electrode, Electabuzz, and Doduo quickly. Ash had already decided on the Charmander and he also picks Mankey, Pinsir, Koffing, and Magmar. Brock took the Onix, which would be sent to the Pewter Gym, Jynx, Sandshrew, and Nidoking. Leaf went with Mr. Mime, Ditto, Paras, and Diglett.

" Thank you so much for taking in these pokémon. " Nurse Joy says.

" Not a problem, Nurse Joy. " Ash says.

" Yeah, we'll show them how a real trainer treats their pokémon. " Leaf states.

Serena recalled everyone except Bellsprout and they were all transported to Professor Oak's lab, _Bellsprout, I am so sorry that this had to happen to you and I hope that we can become great friends._

" Bellsprout sprout bell bell sprout sprout( So am I, why do you care about what happened anyhow)? "

_Because I'm an aura adept and I sincerely hate to see anyone suffering, except maybe for my legal father that my grand dam and grand sire forced my dam to marry._

" Corphish cor cor phish cor( Send me to the lab so you can bond with Bellsprout). " Triton says.

_Are you sure, Triton?_

Triton nods and Serena sends him to Professor Oak's lab with her Pokédex, Triton had seen her need to bond with this Bellsprout and had voluntarily elected to go to Professor Oak's lab. Besides he had already been in a contest and wanted to get to know Serena's other Pokémon. Bellsprout looks curiously at this human girl, she seemed to be different from her old trainer. " Bellsprout bell sprout sprout bellsprout( Why do you only speak with aura)? "

Serena sighs at this question, _Trauma induced muteness, the man my dam was forced to call husband killed my dam in front of me and then nearly killed me by almost chopping my left arm off, it's only because of my dam's Shuppet that I survived, along with my true sire going after the man I was forced to call sire._

Leaf is watching Serena with her new Bellsprout, it seemed they were having quite the conversation over there. Bellsprout was very skittish, though no one could blame Bellsprout, and Leaf had seen Triton give up his position on the team so Serena could help out Bellsprout. Bellsprout reaches out a leafy hand and shakes Serena's hand. Serena smiles at this and returns Bellsprout before calling her out again, placing her pokéball where Triton's used to be, and places a moon sticker on it and looks at her new Bellsprout carefully, trying to decide upon a new nickname. _Your name is Julienne, it's a cutting term for chefs, and your razor leaf is probably very sharp._

Julienne looks very pleased with her new name and Serena's babies look at the new big sister on the team. Izoku withheld judgment for the moment, Yuki chitters happily at Julienne, and Loki waves at her. Serena brings Airashi out to meet her new big sister and Airashi wags her tail enthusiastically. Tomorrow would be time for Serena to see what Julienne could do. Maybe in a battle against Leaf's Bulbasaur, just for fun, that way she could get a feel for Julienne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: There it is, chapter nine and I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews make the author happy, but so do all the alerts. I'm putting a list of Pokémon and nickname after this, just in case. Along with the pokémon everyone has.

Serena:

Jove- Shinx

Gusty- Pidgey

Triton- Corphish ( just sent to lab)

Kaze- Butterfree female

Viento- Butterfree male

Yudaina- Beautifly

Tremor- Diglett ( at lab)

Yuki- Rattata male

Izoku- Rattata female

Jolteon- Airashi's sire ( at lab)

Flareon- Airashi's dam ( at lab)

Airashi- Eevee female

Loki- Pichu

Julienne- Bellsprout

Meowth (at lab)

Venonat ( at lab)

Growlithe (at lab)

Scyther ( at lab)

Nidoran female ( at lab)

Horsea egg

Six Eevee eggs( at lab)

Mystery ghost egg ( at lab)

Ash:

Pikachu

Caterpie

Pidgeotto

Dustox

Diglett

Charmander

Magmar

Mankey ( same one he gets in anime, Damien beat him to it)

Pinsir

Koffing

Rattata Egg

Brock:

Onix

Geodude

Diglett

Drowzee

Onix( Pewter Gym)

Sandshrew

Jynx

Nidoking( Pewter Gym)

Rattata Egg

Misty:

Staryu

Starmie

Seaking

Psyduck

Horsea

Tentacool ( four at Cerulean Gym)

Vaporeon

Shellder( Cerulean Gym)

Krabby( Cerulean Gym)

Oddish( Cerulean Gym)

Cubone( Cerulean Gym)

Richie:

Zippo- Charmander

Sparky- Pikachu

Happy- Butterfree

Kanden- Drowzee

Nami- Tentacool

Bruce- Machop

Electrode (at lab)

Electabuzz (at lab)

Doduo (at lab)

Leaf:

Bulbasaur

Rattata

Spearow

Poliwag

Mr. Mime

Ditto

Paras (at lab)

Diglett (at lab)

Well, that's all for the pokémon. Those that aren't nicknamed will be when they're called to their trainers, except for Jolteon and Flareon.


	10. Preparations

Viridian Forest:

After getting her pokémon checked out at the Pokémon Center, staying the night, and buying a map of Viridian Forest Mei headed straight for the forest and ran right into a male Nidoran. " You're mine, got that, Nidoran. " Mei says, calling out Flare.

Flare avoids the poison sting attack and counters with Flamethrower. Nidoran goes sliding back and counters with Leer. Flare charges in with Flamethrower surrounding herself as she goes for a Tackle. The Nidoran goes down hard and Mei tosses a pokéball at him. Four shakes later and Nidoran is hers, Mei smiles and calls her new Nidoran out, naming him Matόn ( A/N: Matόn means Bruiser in Catalan). " Matόn, you and I are going to be great friends, I can tell. I'm going to need your help in order to beat the Pewter City Gym, which means we're going to need to train hard. "

Mei's bike happened to be collapsible, because she wanted to walk through Viridian Forest and catch as many pokémon as she could. Plus it would be good training as Pewter City happened to be a rock gym. Matón nods at this, happy to have an enthusiastic and dedicated trainer. Mei scans Matón with her pokédex and discovers he has the ability Poison Point and currently knows the moves Leer, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Focus Energy, and Horn Attack. He also had the Egg Move of Teleport.

Mei's eyes widen, " You had a very powerful papa, Matón. "

Matón puffs up proudly at this, " Right now I think you should work on combining focus energy with your attacks, but we don't want to disturb the Beedrill, where's a good place to train? " Mei asks Matón.

Matón leads her to a clearing well away from any Beedrill nests though she did want to catch a Weedle. To her surprise she spots a wild Pikachu and has Matón battle to weaken it. Once she has managed to catch the Pikachu she scans the data and learns that her Pikachu has the ability Static and knows the moves Thundershock, Tail Whip, and Growl with the egg move Volt Tackle. Her Pikachu also happens to be female and she smiles and calls her Pikachu out again, " Your name is Kaminari it translates into thunder. I'm gonna work on teaching you Iron Tail because we'll be facing a rack gym first and I've already registered for the Indigo League. " Mei says.

Kaminari nods at this and using her pokédex Mei shows Kaminari the tutorial on how to learn Iron Tail. Once Kaminari is under way Mei turns to Matón and points him towards a large boulder, " Practice all of your attacks on that and we need to see how many times you can use Teleport, so Teleport onto the top of that boulder and I'll write down the max number of times you can teleport. "

Matón nods and sets to work, it ended up that he could teleport up on top of the rock a max of eight times, " I'll see about getting you some PP up for that Teleport all right. " Mei says and calls out her Hoothoot.

Premy had the ability Insomnia and knew the moves Tackle, Peck, and Foresight, and had the egg move Wing Attack. Mei looks her Premy over, " I want you to work on learning Magic Coat as it will protect you from status moves. Watch the tutorial on my pokédex, okay. "

Premy nods and Mei turns to Flare, " I want you to run around this clearing, I want to get an idea of how fast you are and where you stand in terms of stamina and endurance, that sound all right to you. "

Mei runs a hand through her shoulder length red hair before looking over to see how Kaminari is doing. Kaminari's tail glows silver for a few seconds which pleases the young trainer. Mei had decided that she would teach Flare Heat Wave. Flare also had the egg move Foresight, which was great for her, and Flare had the ability Blaze. Mei stops the timer on her Pokénav and finds that Flare had needed fifteen minutes to get that done, " Matón, come here and rest for a little bit and then I want you to run around the clearing, that all right with you. Flare, rest for a little bit and then we'll get you started on learning Heat Wave. "

Mei reclaims her pokédex from Premy whom was hard at work on Magic Coat, and pulls up the tutorial on Heat Wave, letting Flare watch it. Then she turns to Matón, " Time to run. "

Matón nods and races off as she times him, she wanted each of their times cut in half soon enough. Matón finished in ten minutes, which meant he was faster than Flare. " Kaminari, come here please. "

Kaminari runs over, " Are you up to running around the clearing at your fastest without speed increasing attacks? "

Kaminari nods at this, and Mei resets her timer, " Then go. "

" Matón, get back to work, okay. " Mei states.

We leave Mei training in Viridian Forest to find Pallet Town's fifth trainer, wanting to be a breeder observing the Beedrill and the pre-evolutions from a safe distance, so as to learn habits and other things first hand. His name is Mark and he chose Charmander as his starter. He had caught a Magikarp at Pallet Town's coast before leaving, and then caught a Spearow, Rattata, and Nidoran female on his way here. As he writes down his observations he can't help but wonder what the other Pallet Town natives are up to. He knew Ash, Gary, and Leaf were all going for the badges while Serena was going for contest ribbons.

He didn't mind Serena as she'd let him observe her mom's pokémon close up. All those ghosts and from all five major regions, it was awesome for a beginning breeder like him to have that experience. So he resolved to one day be able to give Serena a pokémon she wanted with a highly unusual egg move. Imagine his surprise when a Weedle crawls onto him. He absentmindedly grabs a pokéball, catches it, and then relocates to observe the Caterpie and their evolutions as he did not want to have to run from Beedrill. Using his purple pokédex named Lexton to scan his new capture he finds that the Weedle is female and knows the moves Tackle, String Shot, and Poison Sting. His Weedle also has the ability Shield Dust, with sadly no egg moves but capable of learning Bug Bite and Electroweb.

He'd change that, he'd make it so Weedle would inherit moves from a parent somehow. For now he settles down to watch the Caterpie, Metapod, and Butterfree. Thankfully his parents had been able to afford to give him a collapsible bike. After he was done with the Caterpie line he gets up and stretches before heading towards a clearing he had spotted on his way to his Beedrill viewing point. He stares as he watches a girl train her pokémon and is amazed by the fire type she had, he pulls out Lexton and points it at the fire type, " Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokémon, normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching out of its back when upset. "

Mark was ever so grateful that Professor Oak had given him a national pokédex. Mei looks over startled at the sound of a Pokédex going off, " You must be a Kanto native, I'm Reimei Shài, from Cherrygrove City in the Johto Region, however everyone calls me Mei. "

" Ah, I'm Mark, from Pallet Town, so Cyndaquil is one of Johto's starters? "

" Yeah, I started late because I had to convince my parents to let me come to the Kanto region. I'm going to be heading to Pewter City to battle at the gym. "

" I'm a pokémon breeder, if you'd like I could help you with making pokémon food, plus I know which berries are edible around here and which aren't. Do you know that information for the Kanto region? "

" No, I don't. I'd love to have a traveling companion. I'm currently charting my pokémon's stats and having them learn new moves, unless I get a fighting type I'll need to be extra creative to win in Pewter City. " Mei says.

" True, but it can be done, especially with the way you're training your pokémon, though I'm surprised to see a Nidoran that knows Teleport. "

" Egg move, I'm not gonna argue with it. His max is eight times. " Mei says.

Kaminari's rock breaks then, " Good job, Kaminari. Find another rock and keep practicing until you can use Iron Tail more than once. " Mei says.

Kaminari gives an affirmative pika in response and gets back to work. Premy had almost mastered Magic Coat while Flare was still working on Heat Wave. Mei had her pokédex back and was thrilled with the progress they were making. She calls Matón over and has him run around the clearing again. Tired he managed it in sixteen minutes. She was going to have to work on his speed before he evolved. He'd need all he could get before he reached his final evolution.

" Let me see his times. " Mark says and looks over Matón's stats, " Well, he definitely needs his speed upped, and judging by his appearance he's a little under- weight and malnourished. "

Mei nods and gives Matón a Wiki Berry, as she'd read that Nidoran liked dry food and she didn't want to confuse him, " Smart move though also give him an Oran Berry. " Mark says. As a breeder he had learned everything he could about berries though Oran Berries were a little harder to come by in Kanto, Johto too, but they grew plentifully and were relatively cheap to buy. Mei's grandmother had given her a berry case for just such occasions.

Cerulean City:

After a good night's sleep Serena starts her day early, wanting to get to work with Julienne quickly. She found Leaf up as well and writes her request. Leaf grins, Serena wanted to see what her Bellsprout could do against another grass type and Leaf would oblige her. Serena scans Julienne's pokéball with Dayla and finds out that she knows the moves Vine Whip, Wrap, Razor Leaf, and Slam with the egg move Magical Leaf and the ability Chlorophyll. Slam would be good in gym battles however Serena would need to teach Julienne a different move.

After breakfast, Serena had Izoku and Airashi in their balls while Loki and Yuki were still curled up with Ash, they head for their training spot and Serena calls out Julienne while Leaf calls out Bulbasaur. _Julienne, we're going to battle so I can get an idea of your strength and abilities, okay._ Using her lunar magic Serena was able to have all of her stats get recorded when necessary.

Julienne squares herself for battle and Bulbasaur strikes first with Tackle. Serena smirks at this, Leaf always was won for attacking head on, _Julienne, aim Razor Leaf just in front of Bulbasaur and follow that up with Vine Whip._

Leaf growls when this combo is effective, " Bulbasaur, stun spore. "

_Julienne, aim your Vine Whip at the ground and push yourself into the air and then use Razor Leaf while in the air, and once on the ground launch a wrap attack._ Serena laughs at the look on Leaf's face, _Now, use Slam. _

Bulbasaur was out for the count and Serena was trying to decide how she could use Slam in contests because it did happen to have its uses. She could get creative when necessary, " Good battle, both of you. " Leaf says.

Serena smiles at this and picks Julienne up to hug her. Julienne was very quick to put her commands into action. Julienne beams in happiness at this, her trainer was happy with her performance. Her last trainer had never been satisfied with how well she did. Serena sits her down, _Julienne, I want you to focus on strengthening your vines, you never know when that could come in handy._

" Bellsprout bell( On it). " Julienne says and starts lifting rocks with her vines.

Jove looks at his mistress and she looks back at him, grinning. Jove shudders, attack evasion practice again. Normally she had him dodge Triton's attacks, he wondered what she would do now. He got his answer when she summoned Viento and the Butterfree started attacking him immediately. Jove continually dodges the attacks that came at him at varying speeds and from different directions. Leaf watches this training in wonder, well, now she knew why Jove had to do all that speed training.

Ash and Richie were the next ones to join them, Richie summoning his Bruce while Ash calls all of his pokémon out so they can meet Charmander. Yuki and Loki race over to their mother and Serena smiles, Yuki was now on solid food, a little bit longer and Loki would be too. Serena calls all of her pokémon out too, Airashi and Izoku joining their siblings and they play tag, which would get their speed, endurance and evasion skills up. Kaze and Gusty continue to work on their teamwork and combo attacks. Yudaina goes over to Julienne and gets to know her, while also working on Silver Wind's strength and how long she could use it.

Unfortunately for Serena this particular contest had an experienced coordinator in it, so she'd need a lot of luck and creativity on her side to win. Pikachu has joined Jove for attack evasion training and the pair were also protecting each other from hits the other couldn't avoid. Richie has summoned the rest of his pokémon so he can work with his newer ones more while the older ones find ways to train themselves. Misty and Brock were the last ones to show up an hour later while Serena is feeding her babies and polishing her Horsea egg. Ash is just polishing his Rattata egg when it glows once briefly.

Brock takes his out and polishes it as well and it glows briefly too. Ash and Brock keep an eye on their eggs while their pokémon trained. Serena calls for the aerial free for all to start ten minutes later while Jove, Pikachu, Sparky, Rattata, and Misty's Vaporeon( only present because she had gone to the gym and gotten him) all race each other, trying to see who was the best. Gusty and Butterfree were still coming out on top for the aerial battles, neither one besting the other.

Gusty is working feverishly on Steel Wing and caws with success when she can do it five times in a row. Pidgeotto groans at this, she'd never let him live it down. Gusty holds back her evolution as she wanted to beat Brock's Onix in a fight and then evolve, " Pid gey pidgey pid pid gey gey( How do you like that, pretty boy)? "

Pidgeotto bows his head in shame. The horror of his pre-evolution mastering Steel Wing when she outflew him on a regular basis. " Ah, don't feel bad, Pidgeotto, you're an awesome pokémon and I love you just the way you are, don't forget that. " Ash says.

Pidgeotto perks up at that while Gusty lands on her trainer's shoulder and nuzzles her cheek. Serena absently reaches up to pet her while keeping an eye on her babies. Her Horsea egg was back in subspace where it would be safe. Brock and Ash's eggs start glowing even more and soon two Rattata have been born. Ash calls Professor Oak to tell him he needed a seventh slot while Brock heads to the Pokémon Center to call his dad and tell him that he needed a seventh slot as well for his baby Rattata.

Once the new babies have been taken care of, both girls, they get back to training as they all wanted to get better. Plus, Team Rocket may just decide that they want revenge so they had to stay on their toes and train hard. Leaf is working extra hard with her Mr. Mime, Ditto, and Poliwag, they had to have the advantage somehow because Team Rocket could have pokémon from Kanto and Johto. Every advantage they could gain would be appreciated. Richie has Bruce and Kanden learn to cover each other's weaknesses for just that purpose. Serena and Ash were still training their psychic powers which once they mastered telekinesis would be Arceus sent.

Misty's water pokémon were training hard, Seaking may not have been able to be used on land but her other pokémon could be. She was having them work on their evasion skills, because Team Rocket was sure to have electric attacks in their arsenal, though between Jove, Pikachu, and Sparky they seemed to be well covered plus Ash, Brock, and Leaf all had Digletts though Leaf's was at the lab like Serena's. Brock's rock types could also defend from electricity. They didn't have any ghost pokémon with them though, but Serena could get one of her mom's as they were still under Karina's trainer ID number.

Pallet Town:

Delia is sitting under a tree in the Oak Corral with Triton next to her, " So how do you like it here, Triton? "

" Corphish cor( It's all right). "

Serena's Meowth was curled up on her lap while Growlithe was playing with Flareon. The female Nidoran was hanging out with Tremor, Serena's Diglett and her Ashy's Pinsir and Koffing. Delia absentmindedly pets Meowth as she watches the pokémon interact. Ash's Magmar and an older trainer's Charizard were going at it to see who the top fire type was, his Mankey was in the tree above her resting. Leaf's Paras and Diglett were hanging out with Neal Apson's Weepinbell. Serena's Venonat was hiding in a bush, as she was very shy.

Richie Hiroshi had set it up so his pokémon would come here too. His Electrode, Electabuzz, and Doduo were hanging out with some others of their kind. She was so glad that Ash and Serena had such good friends and she was happy that they were getting so many varieties of Pokémon. Honestly, who would have thought that they would find a pair of Wurmple abandoned in Viridian Forest. Professor Oak was enjoying getting to know Triton, as no one had caught a Corphish yet from Pallet Town.

Delia blinks as Serena's Meowth arches his back and looks up at her before curling back up. She was glad Meowth trusted her seeing as how he'd been with an abusive trainer previously. Sighing, she thinks back to her own trainer days and whistles loudly. A beautiful Milotic makes her way over, " Hi there, old friend. " The only pokémon she had left were Milotic and her Venusaur. The others had all died shortly after Ash had been born or in the case of her Mightyena killed on the same night as Karina.

She'd always known her Mightyena was a victim of the gutless, spineless coward. She just never told Serena as after she'd come out of her coma she'd been so very vulnerable. The fact that she'd witnessed her mother die just made everything that much worse.

Silver Town:

Molly groans, she'd just barely made it into the battle rounds of the contest and now here she was in the final battle and she couldn't nail the damn Bellsprout in front of her, at least her opponent had lost points because she had managed to use all of their attacks to her advantage, but still that damn Bellsprout had to go down. She looks at her own pokémon, Tentacool and smiles wickedly, had this been during the Silver Millennium Eos, Nike, and Dike would have backed away from her slowly. Her foe just smirks, using hand signals only she orders a wrap and acid combo.

Bellsprout screams in pain and Molly smirks now, she had this and she could get it done before time ran out. Still using hand signals she orders a supersonic and acid combo. Bellsprout screams again and her opponent takes a major hit in points. " What a stunning turnaround, Molly is using hand signals only to command her pokémon and has taken the lead. " Marian says.

Damn straight she'd taken the lead and she was going to win this as well. Pain in the ass Bellsprout or not, god that Bellsprout reminded her of Venus, her annoying cousin from the Silver Millennium and the ditz that the bitch queen had named the head of Serena's guard. Serena had always preferred hanging out with her group with Saturn and Jupiter with her. Those two had actually cared about her as a person and not just as their duty.

Molly just barely edged out her opponent to get the ribbon. Now she was off to Lavender Town so she could meet back up with Serena.

Cerulean City:

The next day Misty heads to the gym to challenge one of her sisters to a battle, her smile was downright malicious, " Ah, you must be Misty. "

Misty looks over to see an older woman, " I am, you must be the representative. "

" I am, your sisters are not happy with you. "

" Like I care. I am not going to let them ruin this gym. I'm not ready to be the leader myself but it seems I'm the most responsible one, I constantly have to stop them from just giving the badges out. " Misty states.

She walks on and the malicious smile still in place, " Violet, I challenge you to a battle. " Her voice rings out through the gym and the blue haired sister looks stunned.

Once at the pool where all the battles take place Misty sighs as she waits, " I meant now, Violet! "

Violet appears at the leader's side of the field while the pink haired Lily is in the ref's place, " This battle is between Violet the Leader and challenger Misty, begin. "

Violet sends out Dewgong and Misty smirks before sending out her Starmie, she would win this, " Dewgong, like use Ice Beam. "

" Starmie, counter with Hydro Pump and then use Rapid Spin. " Misty orders.

Violet's eyes widen as the Ice Beam is stopped cold and Dewgong is hit with Rapid Spin. " Starmie, use Psychic. "

Dewgong is hit again and Misty doesn't let up, " Dewgong, like use Aurora Beam. "

" Starmie, use Protect. " Misty counters.

Violet groans at this, Misty was actually very good and it was obvious she'd been training her pokémon very hard. She may actually lose to the runt. Lily and the blonde haired Daisy are stunned, Misty had gotten stronger in the short time she'd been gone from home. " Starmie, Rapid Pump. "

She'd worked hard with Leaf to get this move mastered and Dewgong goes down, " Like Dewgong can no longer fight, Starmie is the winner. " Lily says,

Violet sends out a Poliwrath and Misty grins, " Starmie, return. Seaking, come on out. "

" Great, like your Goldeen evolved. " Violet says.

" That's right, Violet, ready to lose? " Misty asks her.

" Second round, like go. " Lily says.

" Poliwrath, Doubleslap. "

" Seaking, Fury Attack and follow it up with Water Pulse. " Misty calls out.

The Water Pulse barely does anything to Poliwrath and Misty grins, " Horn Drill and follow that up with Peck. "

" Poliwrath, Bide. " Violet calls out.

Misty curses internally, Bide was an exceedingly annoying move to deal with. She had to knock that Poliwrath out now. How could she without causing too much more damage? Plus there was the fact that Poliwrath actually looked strong. Misty grins, her Seaking had the ability Swift Swim, " Seaking, Supersonic now. "

Supersonic hits before Violet could do anything and Poliwrath ends up confused and hurting itself. Misty has Seaking dive to the bottom of the pool and stay there while this is occurring, then Bide is released and Poliwrath has swirls in his eyes, " Like Poliwrath is unable to battle. The winner is totally Misty and Seaking. " Lily calls out.

Misty smirks, " Now, girls, you are going to get your asses in gear and make this a gym to be proud of, you only have to wait until I'm done journeying, take on gym trainers which has already been started, that way the strongest gym trainer can potentially battle challengers. Until you turn this gym around no more water shows, got it. "

Violet, Lily, and Daisy nod at this, she had schooled Violet and if they didn't comply she'd probably battle the other two as well. " Now, take Poliwrath and Dewgong to the Pokémon Center to get healed. There are three challengers in the city training to face you three, so each of you make sure you have pokémon you can use. Those four Tentacool are for the gym, train them, use them, is that perfectly clear? " Misty asks.

" Like totally. " Lily says.

While Misty was dealing with her sisters Leaf is working with her pokémon, she didn't know who she would use at the gym. Ditto could work but she'd need to get the level up considerably. Mr. Mime was an option as well. As she trains them all she looks them over with a critical eye, Rattata won half the time against Misty's Staryu. Poliwag was still at too low of a level, Bulbasaur would be the best option she had unless she called to get her Paras. Spearow was getting faster in the air and better at evading attacks due to the aerial free for all battles he took part in everyday now.

Serena's contest was in three days so she'd be training hard today and doing light training the rest of the time. Serena never took for granted that she would win, she trained and trained hard for it. So far she had won but there could be someone who could beat her. Serena wasn't infallible, far from it, but she worked hard for what she did succeed at. " Well, if it isn't Leaf. "

" Hello, Gary. " Leaf says.

" Where's Serena? "

Leaf blinks, that would explain why Gary was here, he viewed Serena as a sister, " Last I knew she was still asleep. "

" Are you just getting around to getting your Cascade Badge? " Gary asks.

" No, I have mine, Serena's going to challenge the gym though. Gary, you should have your Spearow join in the free for all later. " Leaf says.

Gary blanches at the thought of that, Ash's Butterfree and Gusty were… well, he didn't actually have a word to describe them in aerial combat. " My Spearow joins them and actually holds his own. " Leaf says slyly.

Where had Gary been since he left Ash and Serena in Vermillion City, well, with the use of his ride he'd been able to get to Celadon City and get the Rainbow Badge. Then he'd managed to get the badge from Silver Town as well. The Kanto Region had fifteen official gyms, there was no way Gary was going to face Sabrina if he could help it. Silver Town had the Purity Badge and boy was that a hard gym to beat.

Brock is working hard with his pokémon minus Onix, you just couldn't train an Onix anywhere near a town or city. Diglett was working on learning Earthquake while Drowzee was working on Low Kick at the moment, it would be good for a psychic type to know some fighting type moves. He planned on buying the TM Telekinesis for Drowzee once they got to Celadon City. Brock had gotten a Pokédex, gray in color from Nurse Joy as he could see how useful they were. He'd've never thought that Drowzee could learn Low Kick by tutoring.

He had Jynx work on Ice Punch and Pound for the moment. He'd've never even dreamed that he would have psychic type pokémon to begin with. Ground types made sense but psychic types, not so much. Still, he did need a diverse team and having a surprise pokémon like that at a rock gym would throw competitors off. Geodude was working on Roll Out, as it didn't cause much damage. Sandshrew was working on Dig and the speed in which he could get underground. Diglett gave some good pointers for this.

Sandshrew also knew Slash and Defense Curl, so Brock, once Dig was up to snuff, was going to teach Sandshrew Super Fang and Sandshrew had inherited Metal Claw from his father. That was a fantastic egg move to have. Brock calls Sandshrew over, " I know you had a bastard for a trainer previously, Sandshrew. If I were to get you a TM which would you prefer Shadow Claw or Brick Break? "

Sandshrew scrunches his nose up and shows his claws, " Shadow Claw it is. If there is ever anything you want tell Serena and she'll tell me, okay. "

Sandshrew nods and goes back to work on Dig again. He liked this trainer and he liked the fact that one human could understand them completely. The dark haired male could semi understand them but not as well as the dark haired female could. He'd also get the TM Dragon Tail for Onix, as a reward for basically getting no training.

Team Rocket HQ:

Domino growls as she sees the footage of six kids holding the line at the Saffron City Pokémon Center. The one on the left had been identified as Brock Slate, former leader of the Pewter City Gym. The other five were unknowns but they were going to pay for interfering in their plans. They had been so close to acquiring the Master Ball. She looks at a green haired woman and a blonde haired man, " Find those six who stopped our takeover of Saffron City's Pokémon Center and destroy them. "

" Right away, Domino. " the lady says.

Domino snarls, those kids were going to pay dearly for their interference in Saffron City, she'd see to it personally if she had to. Their operation in Celadon City was still undetected because Erica was a newbie Gym Leader and only cared about making perfume. That had allowed them to set up shop in her city easily. Flint, the new Pewter Gym leader was just as infuriating as Brock had been. Lt. Surge loved stomping on their members, Koga and Aya were both royal pains in the ass in Fuschia City. Blaine was still a powerhouse even at his age and had been pissed about their operation on Cinnabar Island.

Cerulean City was a possible target, but they'd gotten word recently that changes in the gym structure were going on. Apparently the League was cracking down on the sisters. They couldn't operate in Viridian City because Giovanni was the Gym Leader and he would be forced to beat them down so the League wouldn't get suspicious. Now, the Fighting Dojo and the Gym in Saffron City were going to be cooperating so they would have each other's weaknesses covered and the Pokémon Center was getting security pokémon. How had this all gone to hell so quickly, even Giovanni was surprised that Saffron City had been waiting for their attack and had repelled them.

There were no precognition psychics in Saffron City and none of their own had turned traitor so what the hell had gone wrong? Domino knew they had to figure that out before they did anything else.

Cerulean City:

Ash, after feeding his baby Rattata finds that Pikachu is missing and knows that Serena has gone to train for her contest. Since Jove and Pikachu preferred to be outside of their balls she had them work on an entrance too, which with them being her appeals round pair was a good thing. She had chosen seals for Gusty and Kaze as well. Ash sees Loki and Yuki still with him and wakes them up to feed them. Then he heads out to start training his pokémon. He especially needed to bond with Charmander and help him unlock the strength he had inside.

He has Charmander spar with Diglett for the moment while he has Butterfree and Pidgeotto work on their endurance and speed by flying as fast as they could around their training area for as long as they could. The Pokénav could actually track this for him. Once they start Ash focuses on Charmander, the moves Charmander knew were Flamethrower, Scratch, Tackle, and Fire Fang with the egg move of Crunch. Ash grins, " Charmander, I want you to work on your Flamethrower so you can get it to last for a very long time, okay. "

" Mander char( Sounds good). " Charmander says.

Ash knew that the key to winning some battles was attack endurance, so he had to get it as high as he could for his pokémon. He had Diglett work on mastering Mud Bomb as she'd used it once, she just needed practice to have it fully in her arsenal. She already knew Scratch and Slash. Dustox was working on Toxic as he already knew String Shot, Tackle, and Stun Spore. Ash made sure to write down his pokémon's stats and after his gym battle he was going to pay for full physicals. That way he could see where his pokémon stood.

" Hey, you, I challenge you to a battle. "

Ash looks up to see a Bug Catcher trainer, " How many pokémon? "

" Two. " the Bug Catcher says.

" Diglett, you're up. " Ash says while Bug Catcher calls out a Beedrill.

Ash groans at this, " Beedrill, really? " Ash steps further away from where the battle was to take place as he didn't want to inadvertently get stung.

" Twin Needle. "

" Dig. "

Diglett was underground at the speed of light, " Try a Mud Bomb. "

The Mud Bomb hits and Ash sees his chance, capitalizing on it, " Slash, now! "

Beedrill has swirls for eyes and Bug Catcher sends out his next pokémon, Scyther, " Diglett, go back to training. Charmander, come on, your turn. "

" Slash. "

" Tackle and then use Flamethrower. " Ash calls out.

Charmander's Tackle attack takes him under the Slash attack and then he fires Flamethrower at point blank range. He even throws in a Scratch for good measure before getting out of there. Scyther gets back up and Ash grins, " Wait for it and use Crunch. "

Scyther screams in pain and Bug Catcher ends the battle, Ash got some money for the battle and the Bug Catcher races off for the Pokémon Center. Charmander heads back to his training and Ash pulls out his baby Rattata, feeding her and just playing with her. She chitters happily at this and Ash smiles at his baby happy that she was happy.

Just outside Cerulean City:

Squirtle, once proud leader of the Squirtle Squad, walks dejectedly, some big blue crocodile type pokémon had ousted him, and now he had nowhere to go. His trainer had abandoned him, the jerk, and now his supposed new family had left him as well, thrown him out like garbage. Why was life so unfair to him, why did all of this have to happen to him?

He keeps walking and is spotted by Pidgeotto while on his training flight. Pidgeotto calls out to follow him to his trainer, at least Squirtle could get some food. Squirtle shrugs and follows the bird whom collapses in the training site unceremoniously, " Not bad, Pidgeotto, twenty minutes at full speed. " Squirtle can hear a voice say.

Squirtle looks up to see a dark haired human, " Hello there, Squirtle, my name is Ash Ketchem, you look hungry. "

Ash pulls out some water type food and places it in a dish for Squirtle. Squirtle starts eating immediately and doesn't stop until the bowl is empty. Ash gives him a bowl of water next and Squirtle drinks it all down having been very thirsty. " Let me guess, your trainer abandoned you, right. "

Squirtle nods at this, " Well, I'm willing to take you in, but my party is full at the moment, but I can promise to call for you as soon as I can. Show me what moves you know. "

Squirtle performs Water Gun towards a rock, Skull Bash towards the same rock, Rapid Spin at the same rock, and Water Pulse towards the rock as well. Then Squirtle used Aqua Jet as well, " Damn, I'm guessing you got Aqua Jet from your father, you have some nice genetics there, Squirtle. It's up to you if you want to be my pokémon. "

Squirtle thinks this over, the boy seemed genuinely nice and even though he worked his pokémon hard he still cared about them, since he gave Pidgeotto an Oran Berry after that training. A Butterfree lazily floats down just then and Ash smiles, " Thirty five minutes, Butterfree, you're getting better. "

" Free ( Thanks). " is the tired trill in response.

Ash gives Butterfree some special drink mix that was as close as humans could come to getting something similar to the nectar and sap they ate in the wild. Butterfree slurps it up greedily, he was famished after all of that work. Squirtle approaches Ash and points to a pokéball, " Are you sure? " Ash asks.

" Squirtle (Definitely). " Squirtle nods.

Ash catches Squirtle and looks at Charmander, so far he had managed to keep his Flamethrower going for five minutes, Ash hoped to get that up to fifteen soon. Diglett is still working on Mud Bomb as she wanted it to be perfect. His fliers were still resting from their training, Ash was going to give them enough time to be ready for the free for all later on today.

Richie's day was going decently, he was training Nami currently while the rest of his Pokémon had their orders. Zippo was still working on Metal Claw, Happy was working on Safeguard, Sparky on the duration and power in his Thundershock, Kanden was working on the strength and duration of both Psybeam and Confusion, Bruce was working on his strength and practicing Karate Chop and Low Kick on area rocks. Kanden really needed some battle experience, " Hey, Richie. "

" Oh, Leaf, and who's this guy? " Richie says looking towards his friend.

" This is Gary Oak, another Pallet Town native. He's here to see Serena in her contest. Gary, this is Richie Hiroshi. "

" Looks like you're training your pokémon hard. "

" I kinda helped stop Team Rocket from taking over the Saffron City Pokémon Center, I have to train hard in case they decide to seek retribution. " Richie says.

" Huh, care for a one on one battle? " Gary asks.

" Actually I need to get Kanden some battle experience, come here, Kanden. It's time for you to battle. "

Kanden shuffles over, " Drowzee (All right). "

" Recent capture? " Gary asks.

" Yeah. "

Gary calls out his Krabby as he'd switched out his now evolved Nidorino for his massive Krabby. Richie blinks at this, " That is one big Krabby. "

Leaf takes the ref's spot, " This is a one on one battle between Richie Hiroshi and challenger Gary Oak, begin. "

" Krabby, Bubble. "

" Kanden, Confusion, then follow it up with Hypnosis. "

Gary grits his teeth as the Hypnosis takes effect, " Now, use Dream Eater. "

Krabby ends up with swirls in his eyes, " Krabby is unable to battle, the winner is Richie. " Leaf says.

" Ya did good, Krabby, you deserve a good rest. " Gary says, recalling Krabby.

" Thanks for the battle, Gary. "

" You're good, you used an effective strategy. I'll expect a rematch for Krabby. " Gary says.

" You'll get it. " Richie says.

Kanden had performed well but it was obvious that Gary had trained up his Krabby as much as he had been training Kanden. " Train your Krabby up and he may be a match for Kanden next time. "

Gary smirks at this, " You can bet I'll be training my Krabby up for our rematch and I sincerely hope that Krabby is a Kingler by then. "

" Which means Kanden should be a Hypno. " Richie says.

Leaf smiles, " Gary, do you have your Spearow on you? "

" Yeah, why? " Gary asks, suddenly very cautious, the female trainers of Pallet Town made him nervous, hell, it seemed like every female in Pallet Town had vicious tempers when provoked.

" I'd like to have my Spearow and your battle. " Leaf says.

While that is getting underway Serena has just met up with Ash, she had finished her heavy training for her contest now it was time to up Yuki and Izoku's training. She calls out Airashi and Izoku, Airashi prancing over to Loki to play tag. Yuki and Izoku were beginning their endurance and speed training. She calls out Julienne and looks at Ash. Ash smiles at this, " Charmander, you get to train with Julienne. This will be evasion and attacking training. You will each take turns sending ranged attacks at each other and also dodge the attacks coming your way, the object is to be able to dodge and counter attack at the same time. "

Charmander and Julienne nod at this and begin. - So, you ready for the contest?-

- I hope so, Ash, realistically I know I won't win every contest I enter. I got lucky that there were no truly experienced trainers in my first two contests.- Serena replies.

- True, so gut feeling tells you this one will be tough, huh?- Ash asks her.

Serena nods, she knew there was an event contest in Lavender Town, similar to the Wallace Cup where the ribbon earned was good in any region. It would be a good experience for her. It's why Molly wanted to meet up in Lavender Town. The reincarnated moon princess suspires wearily, instinct said she would not be winning here in Cerulean City, at least in the contest. She figured if one of Misty's sisters got schooled by a Coordinator they might actually get their acts together and not be a disgrace to gym leaders everywhere.

Loki and Airashi were using their bean bag again, they really liked that game. Julienne and Charmander were getting the hang of their training very quickly, though they needed a third party in there. Serena looks at Jove and he joins the party. This took the difficulty level up and made it so Charmander and Julienne had to be more aware of their surroundings. Serena takes her egg out and polishes it, she couldn't believe a Kingdra had given her a Horsea egg. This way she could get a Kingdra, if she ever got a Dragon Scale.

Ash knew she was concerned about her insight into this contest. If Team Rocket were to ever find out that she had been the one to sound the alarm then she'd never be safe. Well, that wasn't taking into account her friends that would get in the way, not to mention her bio dad. Serena's eyes widen suddenly, - Ash, my mom's Misdreavus knows Flash, since she's still my mom's I could borrow her long enough to get us through Rock Tunnel.-

- Awesome, that way none of us have to have our pokémon learn Flash.-

- I know, once we're ready to leave Cerulean City we can call Professor Oak and get her.- Serena says.

- True, so we have fifteen more minutes until the others join us. I wonder how Misty's battle went?- Ash ponders.

- She'll be fine, she's been training her pokémon hard and none of them will let her down, plus, I think she's sick of them thinking of her as the runt and completely useless.- Serena points out.

" Hey guys. " Misty says, walking up to them.

" How'd it go? " Ash asks.

" I'd rather wait and tell everyone if you don't mind. " Misty says.

- Hey, Misty, could you have Staryu join our evasion and attack training, it's about time for another element and pokémon to leap into the fray?- Serena inquires of her friend.

" Go, Staryu. Now, Staryu, you'll be joining the attack and evasion practice, use distance attacks only and try to evade while attacking, okay. " Misty explains.

" Hya (Right). " Staryu says and joins in. This makes things even more difficult which was exactly what Ash and Serena wanted, the harder it was to do all that the better.

" Wow, that looks really hard though it is beneficial. " Misty says.

" Yeah, that's why we're doing this. It's also good practice for the rockets. You know they'll be coming after us. " Ash says.

Misty growls at that thought, " We'll just keep beating them and sending them to jail then. They need to be stopped. "

" I agree with that wholeheartedly, Misty. " Richie says as he, Leaf, and Gary walk up.

" Hey, Ashy-boy. "

" Gare-bear. "

The rivals greet each other but stay in their respective corners. Leaf giggles at this, " It still amazes me every time that the mere presence of Serena can keep you two in line. "

" Shut up, Leaf. " Gary mutters.

" Oh, you're just irritated because my Spearow beat yours. " Leaf teases him.

" I see you've made it to Cerulean City, Gary. " Brock states as he joins them. All of the flying types are released and the battle for aerial supremacy is once again underway.

" Yeah, I promised Serena I'd be here. " Gary says.

Loki and Airashi join their mama just then and Gary looks at Serena, " Two more babies, Serena, with another on the way, sheesh, you're insane. "

_Airashi, hit him with Volt Tackle._ Serena says.

Gary is once again a twitching heap on the ground, " That's a strong Volt Tackle, " he says dazedly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Another chapter done. This story will be AU, but will still semi follow along with canon. There will be no limit on attacks, once they've learned it they keep it. That always annoyed me in the games. Now, on to the list of Pokémon for everyone.

Serena:

Jove- male Shinx

Gusty- female Pidgey

Triton- male Corphish (at lab)

Kaze- female Butterfree

Viento- male Butterfree

Yudaina- female Beautifly

Tremor- male Diglett (at lab)

Yuki- male Rattata

Izoku- female Rattata

Jolteon- Airashi's sire (at lab)

Flareon- Airashi's dam (at lab)

Airashi- female Eevee

Loki- male Pichu

Julienne- female Bellsprout

Meowth- male (at lab)

Venonat- male (at lab)

Growlithe- male (at lab)

Scyther- male (at lab)

Nidoran- female (at lab)

Six Eevee Eggs

Horsea Egg

Mystery Ghost Egg

Ash:

Pikachu- male

Butterfree- male

Pidgeotto- male

Dustox- male

Diglett- female

Charmander- male

Rattata- female

Magmar- male (at lab)

Mankey- male (at lab)

Pinsir- female (at lab)

Koffing- male (at lab)

Squirtle- male (at lab)

Mei:

Flare- female Cyndaquil

Premy- female Hoothoot

Matón- male Nidoran

Kaminari- female Pikachu

Molly:

Squirtle- female

Tentacool- male

Mark:

Charmander- male

Magikarp- female

Spearow-male

Nidoran- female

Rattata- male

Weedle- female

Brock:

Onix- male

Geodude- male

Diglett-male

Drowzee- male

Onix- female (Pewter Gym)

Sandshrew- male

Jynx- female

Nidoking- male (Pewter Gym)

Rattata- female

Misty:

Staryu- male

Starmie- male

Seaking- female

Psyduck- male

Horsea- male

Tentacool- female

Tentacool- ( four at Cerulean Gym)

Vaporeon- male ( Cerulean Gym)

Shellder- female (Cerulean Gym)

Krabby- male (Cerulean Gym)

Oddish- female (Cerulean Gym)

Cubone- male (Cerulean Gym)

Richie:

Zippo- male Charmander

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Kanden- female Drowzee

Nami- female Tentacool

Bruce- male Machop

Electrode- male (at lab)

Electabuzz- male (at lab)

Doduo- male (at lab)

Leaf:

Bulbasaur- male

Rattata- male

Spearow- male

Poliwag- female

Mr. Mime- male

Ditto- genderless

Paras- female (at lab)

Diglett- male (at lab)

Author's Note cont'd: I've added in the gender for the pokémon as well. For Molly's pokémon, well that's all I can think of that I want her to have at the moment. I didn't do much for her contest because she's not a main character. I gave Silver Town a gym because Gary earned six badges that Ash didn't. Since the other gyms aren't named I took the liberty to give Silver Town one with the Purity Badge and the specialize in Ice Types. I know Leaf is only in the games but the anime stated that four trainers started that day so I'm using Leaf for that and I created Mark for another one, only I'm having him be a breeder.

Ash and Serena seem luckier because Ash is Arceus' Chosen One and Serena is the Moon Princess reincarnated, so Pokémon are going to be more sensitive to this, plus, Ash and Serena can use their aura to a limited extent. Ash will still get Bulbasaur and Krabby, I just have to figure out how I want that to go down in my story.


	11. Chapter 11

Viridian Forest:

Mark leans back as his pokémon train with Mei's. He was actually glad to have company now. Gary was too arrogant at the moment, Serena and Ash were sure to be traveling together, and Leaf was all right. " Mark, which pokémon do you want to catch? " Mei asks.

Marks sighs, " Well, I've always been partial to insect types but since I want to be a breeder then I need to be able to work with all types. "

" Where'd you find that Weedle? "

" The little lady found me actually, I was observing her and her evolutionary line from a safe distance. If you do go to catch a Weedle then make damn sure that you catch it so it can't inform the Beedrill. " Mark states.

Mei nods at this, she did not want to run for her life from Beedrill. That would be way too scary. " Got it, where'd you get a Magikarp from? "

" I live in Pallet Town and it's coast line is good for fishing. So, once I got Charmander I stayed in town for a little bit and did some fishing. " Mark answers her.

" How many trainer's started when you did? "

" Four others, three are gym battlers and one is a coordinator. "

" Oh, I see. If you're not competing then why train so hard? "

" Johto had Team Rocket too, right? " Marks retorts.

Mei blinks, " Right, the losers that steal pokémon. I forgot that they were a problem here in Kanto too. "

" I heard from my mom, as she got me a Pokégear, that they got beat trying to take over Saffron City, and every member that was in on it was captured and taken away. Apparently their main target was Silph Co, but they wanted to make it so no trainers could help out, their plan failed. " Mark says.

" Oh, whoa, no wonder you're training hard, they're gonna be pissed and spoiling for a fight. "

" Yeah, the stronger I can get my pokémon the better off I am. You want them strong to win in Pewter City, but beware Team Rocket right now. "

" You got that right, kid. "

Mark and Mei immediately recall their pokémon, except for Mark's Weedle.

" Weedle, " Marks says, while taking in the blonde female Rocket and teal haired male Rocket in front of him, " Call for help. "

" WEEEEEDLEEEEEEEE! " his Weedle screams and soon the Rockets are surrounded by Beedrill.

" Cassidy. "

" Yeah, Botch? "

" It's Butch, we're in trouble, aren't we? "

Soon, just like Jessie, James, and Meowth they go blasting off and Weedle speaks with one of the Beedrill, " Weedle we weed dle we ( the human girl would like a Weedle as well).

" Bee drill bee bee drill beedrill ( I'll send one over, and grant these humans safe passage). "

" Weedle we ( Thank you). "

The Beedrill fly off and soon a Weedle can be seen crawling towards them and then nuzzling Mei's leg. Mei looks at Mark's Weedle, " Thank you. "

Mark's Weedle nods and Mei uses a Friend Ball to catch her Weedle. Once she has it caught she uses her pokédex to scan her new friend, " Weedle, the stinger on this pokémon's head will guarantee that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. This Weedle is male and currently knows the moves Poison Sting and String Shot. This Weedle has the ability Shield Dust. "

Mei presses a few buttons and then can hear, " Shield Dust negates all possible side effects, meaning that Body Slam would not cause paralysis. "

Mei grins even as she calls her little guy out, " That is one seriously sweet ability, now, you need a name little guy, as Mark has a Weedle as well. What do you think of Surasshā, it means Thrasher? "

Weedle thinks this over and nods, " All right, Surasshā, my pokédex says you're able to learn Electroweb and I think you should get started on it, as it would give you an electric attack. Here's the tutorial, just make sure you practice where you can hurt no one else as I'm calling my other pokémon back out. "

Mark and Mei resume their training as the Rockets were gone, " That was quick thinking having Weedle call for help, Mark. " Mei says.

" I figured not even Team Rocket would be able to deal with a swarm of Beedrill, I was right. I think I'll have me Weedle work on Electroweb as well. It would be a good attack to have. Weedle, go watch that tutorial as with Surasshā, okay, you two can work on Electroweb together. " Mark states while he was Charmander working on his speed along with Rattata. He had Magikarp working on Bounce and she was ecstatic to be able to train.

He has Spearow work on Aerial Ace while he has his female Nidoran work on her tackles. They had to get strong enough to deal with Team Rocket whenever they came after them, or if and when they ran into them. They set up camp once night falls and leave their Nidoran out as their night watch, as they had excellent hearing and even the slightest sound would wake them. Matón was the first to wake and he growls at the intruder, an Ekans. The female Nidoran woke next and turns to face a snake unlike any she had seen before all different shades of green.

" Serperior ser serper ser ( Stand down, human slaves). "

Nidoran(f) sighs wearily at this, apparently this pokémon had been abandoned, " Nido do ni do do ran ran ( Not all humans are scum). "

Mark and Mei wake up to the sounds of battle. Mark is stunned at the pokémon he's seeing and pulls out Lexton to get some information on the green snake while Mei has a pokéball at the ready to catch Ekans. " Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt an opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs. "

Mark grins, apparently Serperior was native to the Unova region, " This Serperior is male and has the ability Chlorophyll. This Serperior currently knows the moves Vine Whip, Wrap, Leech Seed, Leaf Tornado, and Mega Drain. This Serperior has the egg move Pursuit. "

" Nidoran(f), let's catch us a Serperior. " Mark says.

" Nido (Yeah)! "

With the use of Leer and Sand Attack Mark was able to catch the Serperior. Mei ends up with an Ekans, a female. She had the moves Leer, Wrap, Poison Sting, Bite, and Glare. She had inherited Pursuit from her father and had the ability Intimidate. Mei was going to have her work on learning Iron Tail with Kaminari as it would be useful for all sorts of battles. She didn't really know who she would use in Pewter City, but she did know that she was going to get some more sleep. Mark also went back to sleep, both of them were content to know that Matón and Nidoran(f) were sufficient enough to warn them of any danger. Mark's last thought was that Professor Oak was going to be surprised that he had a Unova region pokémon.

When morning comes Mark was the first one up and he goes berry hunting, the more they could survive off the land the better. " Nidoran(f), you can go eat, I'd like you to eat natural food as much as possible, okay. "

She nods and races off to go eat. Mark summons out Weedle and lets her climb up on his shoulder, " We're going to look for berries, okay, we need to be able to eat, right? "

The only pokémon he'd feed chow to was Spearow. He calls out Rattata, " I want you to go find some food for yourself, but be careful. Come back when you're full. "

Rattata nods and Mark gathers up plenty of berries. He grabs a leaf for Weedle to eat while he looks for a stream for Magikarp to eat in, " Spearow, come on out, I want you to stay with Magikarp while she eats. You can only eat berries as the Beedrill have granted us safe passage, I don't want to piss them off, all right. I have to get back to camp, Mei and I will swing by and pick you two up once we've eaten, okay. "

Spearow nods as not even he was stupid enough to mess with Beedrill. That was like picking a fight with a Gyarados, you just didn't do it. Once Magikarp is in the stream Mark makes his way back to Mei, whom was just waking up, " Here, have some breakfast, Mei. "

Mei nods and calls out her pokémon, " Premy, Matón, Flare, Kaminari, and Surasshā go forage. Ekans, I need you to stay here while I give you your nickname. Plus, I don't want you eating an eggs or trying to kill Mark's Rattata whom I assume is out foraging, right? "

" Yeah, Spearow's with Magikarp, and my Nidoran(f) is also out foraging, it's best to let them eat natural if you can. " Mark says as Weedle joins Surasshā in eating.

" Makes sense, and thanks for the berries, you'll need to teach what's safe to eat here in Kanto. "

" I will, and maybe you can do the same for me in Johto. " Mark says as they eat.

Mei looks at her Ekans, thinking about what to name her. " I'll name you Medusa because your glare can freeze any opponent. "

The newly named Medusa hisses happily, " Now, if you promise to eat only berries I'll let you go forage, all right. "

Medusa nods and slithers away just as Rattata comes back and chitters at Mark. Mark chuckles, " Run around the campsite at full speed for as long as you can, I need to see what your endurance is. "

We leave Mark and Mei to travel to the home of Samurai, which Butch and Cassidy are just arriving at, " Who goes there. " Samurai demands, after his run in with Ash and Serena he had upped his training regime.

( Insert Butch and Cassidy's First Motto here)

Samurai scoffs at this, " Get out of this forest, losers. "

" Like you can make us, Kid. " Cassidy retorts.

Samurai grins and calls out his Pinsir. Cassidy calls out Houndour while Butch calls out Hitmontop, " In that case I'll call out Scyther as well. " Samurai says.

" Houndour, Flamethrower. " Cassidy orders.

" Hitmontop, Rapid Spin. " Butch says.

" Pinsir, use Vice Grip on Hitmontop. Scyther, use Sword Dance to deflect the Flamethrower and then use Air Cutter. " Air Cutter being a combination of Air Slash and Fury Cutter, " Pinsir, Focus Energy and then Seismic Toss. "

Hitmontop gets knocked out by this but Houndour is still able to fight, much to Samurai's consternation, " Bite, on that annoying Scyther, Houndour. " Cassidy commands.

" Pinsir, cover Scyther with Harden, and Scyther, use Wing Attack. " Samurai calls out in response.

Butch recalls Hitmontop and sends out Zubat, Samurai smirks, " Pinsir, use Brick Break on Houndour, Scyther, Air Slash on Zubat. "

Houndour can still fight, and uses Pursuit at the behest of Cassidy, " Take it and use Revenge, Pinsir. Scyther, Fury Cutter. "

" Zubat, Leech Life. "

Houndour is finally out so Cassidy recalls Houndour and calls out Gloom. Samurai steels himself, " Pinsir, Storm Throw. Scyther, Air Cutter. "

Gloom soon has swirls for eyes while Zubat is still going. " Scyther, finish this, Wing Slash. "

Butch and Cassidy have run out of usable pokémon and Samurai grins at this, nothing pleased him more than putting pokémon thieves in their place. He decided that this occasion called for one of his non bug type pokémon to take the stage, " Pidgeotto, come on out and use Whirlwind to get these losers out of our forest! "

An explosion occurs and soon you can hear, " Team Rocket's blasting off again, " even as they fade into the distance.

" Nice job you two, get some rest. " Samurai says and returns them.

We return to Mei and Mark to find them just picking up Spearow and Magikarp. The duo are working on Mei's training with identifying edible plants and roots in the Kanto Region. It was something every good trainer should know and he even taught her a few natural ways to make sunscreen. Mei had to admit that Mark knew his stuff, and now he was going out into the field to learn about pokémon first hand.

Flare and Weedle kept them company on their trek through the forest. Weedle because the forest happened to be her home and Flare because Mei liked having her starter out. More time to bond and Flare's presence discouraged some of the wild pokémon from approaching. Mei was happy with the pokémon she currently had, though at some point she needed to get a water type. They stop for lunch and their pokémon go eat while their trainers rest. Medusa was the first one back and Mei shows her the tutorial for Iron Tail. Medusa sets to work on trying to learn Iron Tail. Kaminari joins Medusa for this training. Flare joins Rattata in running around their campsite at full speed until they drop.

Surasshā and Weedle are both working on Electroweb again while Charmander was working on how long his attacks would last. Matón and Nidoran(f) train together, working on evasion skills. Premy and Spearow are both working on Aerial Ace together as Premy had mastered Magic Coat. Magikarp was working on Bounce again, as it was all she could do until she evolved. She wondered if other fish like her had this problem, at least Poliwag could be on land, so could Squirtle, they also had more attacks than Splash. Oh well, she'd receive a significant boost in power once she evolved.

Kaminari had mastered Iron Tail and was now coaching Medusa in how to pull it off properly. Facing a rock gym was no laughing matter, they had to be at the top of their game and if they could have steel type moves in their arsenal all the better. If they could get a water type even better, but they could make do with what they had. It was why having two pokémon that knew Iron Tail would be indispensable. Not to mention that Medusa was close to leveling up as it was.

Mei stands up suddenly, " Hey, Mark, how about we have a battle between Medusa and a pokémon of your choosing. "

" Ah, you want to give Medusa battle experience. Charmander, come here, we're going to battle Mei and Medusa. "

Pallet Town:

Professor Oak blinks as he looks at the latest pokémon he got from Mark. He really wanted to know how he got a Serperior while in the Kanto region. He looks down when he hears some purring, " Hello there, Meowth, are you hungry or do you want to keep me company? "

Meowth jumps up into his lap, " Keep me company it is. Serena will call for you soon, she just wants each of the pokémon she has with her to get a chance to shine in a contest. "

Meowth nods and settles in his lap happily. He knew his new trainer had a full party, and that she also had several babies to care for. Bellsprout had needed to bond with their new trainer more than he did. Truth be told Meowth was a very recent acquisition of her former trainer's. Professor Oak goes through his e-mail and finds out that one of Professor Elm's trainer's had decided to come to Kanto after getting her pokémon. Just as he finishes with his e-mail he gets a call, he answers it and blinks, " Professor Birch, to what do I owe the pleasure? "

" I've run out of starters and was hoping you had some to spare. The one trainer really wanted a Torchic. "

" I can put you in touch with a few breeder friends of mine. I know some that have Torchic that they keep in reserve, just in case. " Professor Oak says.

" Can you make it a three way call? " Professor Birch asks.

" Right away. " Professor Oak says and puts through the call to Reggie in Veilstone City.

" Professor's Oak and Birch, to what do I owe this honor? "

" Well, young man, I've run out of Torchic and I have a trainer that really wants one, as have Torchic would give her a dual fire and fighting type. " Professor Birch says.

" I have a few Torchic, does your trainer have a gender preference? "

" No, she just wants a Torchic. " Professor Birch says.

" I'll send one over to your lab immediately, Professor Oak can give you my number so you can call me directly if this happens again. "

" Sure, I can do that. It was nice to talk to you again, Reggie. " Professor Oak says. He'd met Reggie when he went through Kanto to face the gyms. Reggie had trained in Pallet Town for a while and helped him out at his lab. One of the Squirtle had taken a liking to him as well, " How's Squirtle? "

Reggie smiles, " She's doing fine and is a very powerful Blastoise now. She's mated to my Empoleon and they have had some very powerful Squirtle kids. I can send some of them to you if you want, most of them inherited Whirlpool from their father. I know they generally inherit Aqua Jet but… well, these tykes got Whirlpool. "

" I'd like that. " Professor Oak says. Reggie hangs up and then Professor Oak gives Reggie's number to Professor Birch. Professor Oak transfers Meowth to his shoulder and goes to examine his new Squirtle after he hangs up the call with Professor Birch.

Meowth looks curiously at the Squirtle, and then jumps down to inspect them a bit closer. A male Squirtle walks over and pokes her, he'd never seen a Meowth before. Meowth tolerated this because he was young and curious, much like a kitten, " Squirtle squirt squirtle (Hi, wanna be my friend). "

Meowth smiles indulgently at this and nods. Squirtle pounces on him and Meowth resigns himself to playing with him and probably the others. Professor Oak sees this and realizes that Serena would probably be getting a Squirtle, judging by how the one Squirtle was smitten with her Meowth.

At the Ketchem home Delia is puttering around in her garden when a pink Butterfree collapses in front of her. Without thinking Delia catches her and then races for Professor Oak's lab, " Samuel, I need some help. "

Professor Oak comes running, " Delia, what's wrong? "

Delia lets out her new Butterfree, " She collapsed in my garden right in front of me. "

Professor Oak looks her over, " Recall her back into the pokéball, I'm going to call the Viridian City Pokémon Center and transfer her there for proper medical treatment. "

Delia nods while Professor Oak does that, she just hoped the poor dear would be all right. Once the pink Butterfree has been sent off Delia sighs, " I didn't even think when I caught that Butterfree. "

" Well, it's a good thing you did, otherwise she might not have made it. "

" I know, I just hope she understands why I caught her. I could use some help around the garden. "

" Plus, if you train her up, when Ash comes to visit you could battle him. I know Milotic and Venusaur would love to train with you again. " Professor Oak says.

" I really miss my Mightyena, I'd be willing to pay to get a Poochyena Egg so I could raise one again. " Delia says.

" I'll make some calls and see what I can do. Take Venusaur out with you and do some fishing. " Professor Oak says.

" I'll just borrow your Super Rod, okay. " Delia says and takes the pokéball she's given. It would be nice to be able to train pokémon again and have some poké friends around once more.

While Delia is fishing, as she does have a manager for her restaurant a young child approaches her. Delia knew her, Meredy, " Hi, Mrs. Ketchem. "

" Hello, Meredy, would you like to meet my Venusaur? " Delia asks.

The four year old nods at this and Delia summons her Venusaur, " Pretty, boy or girl? " Meredy asks.

" My Venusaur is a boy, and is also my starter pokémon. I'm sure Professor Oak would let you play with the starters he has. Pokémon need a lot of love and I'm sure you have a lot of that for many pokémon. "

Meredy nods at this and watches as Delia catches a Tentacool. " Does your Mother know where you are? "

Meredy looks sad at this, " Mummy leave for contest, Daddy on dig, leave me with Gramma who sleep a lot. " Meredy says.

" Oh dear, let me call your father, I have my Pokégear with me. I also have his pokégear's number. I'll tell him you're with me and that I'll watch you until one of your parents can get home, okay. " Delia says, everyone knew that Mercedes wasn't to be trusted to watch a child alone, what was Merena thinking?

While Delia is contacting Meredy's father she brings Meredy to Professor Oak's lab with her and Meredy immediately starts playing with Serena's Growlithe. Growlithe is happy to have a playmate and soon Meredy is playing fetch with Growlithe. Ash's new Squirtle wanders over to Meredy and soon many of the pokémon have taken to their young friend. Meredy was having a ball playing with all of the pokémon. Professor Oak smiles, " You did a good thing, Delia, bringing her here. This way she can learn about pokémon by playing with them and not be influenced by how her mother treats them. "

" I know, she left Meredy alone with her mother. "

" I often think Marv is the responsible one in that relationship. He wouldn't have left if he thought Merena would pull this. " Professor Oak states.

" He's asked me to watch over her for now. " Delia says.

" Makes sense, I'm willing to bet that's he's going to be calling his wife and reaming her out about this. Meredy could have been seriously hurt without proper supervision. " Professor Oak murmurs.

Meredy's bright red hair helped her to stand out in Pallet Town, she was such a bright and happy child, much like Serena had been, Serena had lost some of her shine after her mother's murder, but having Ash and Gary had made things tolerable for her. Of course, Ash's friendship is ultimately what saved her and brought back the sunny girl all of Pallet Town had grown to love.

Silver Town:

Molly smiles as she looks at her third ribbon, hopefully Serena would win hers in Cerulean City, if not then she knew Serena would still make it to the Grand Festival this year. Molly heads out from Silver Town and towards Lavender Town, where she was to meet up with Serena's group of travelers. Ash was a very good friend to Serena, Molly could tell that already. On the road Molly lets out her Squirtle so she could keep her company. " Hey, I challenge you to a battle. "

Molly looks at the boy in front of her, he was the one whom had lost to Serena twice, " Sure, how many pokémon do we use? " Molly asks.

" Three. " Neal replies.

Squirtle steps forward, she would put this boy in his place for even daring to challenge her trainer, " I choose Weepinbell. "

Molly rolls her eyes, typical choice to face a water type, " Squirtle, Water Beam. "

" Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf. "

The Water Beam attack, a combination of Water Gun and Bubblebeam blasts through the Razor Leaf, " Now, use Aqua Jet. "

" Vine Whip. "

Squirtle ends up knocked back, and Molly smirks, " Skull Bash. "

Skull Bash connects and Weepinbell ends up knocked out. " Weepinbell, return. Now, I choose Jolteon. "

Squirtle goes back to Molly and Molly calls her next pokémon, a gift from her godmother whom lives in the Whirl Islands in the Johto region, " Go, Corsola, use Spike Cannon. "

" Jolteon, Pin Missile. "

The two attacks cancel each other out and Molly is quick to order the next attack, " Use Rock Blast and follow it with another Spike Cannon. "

These successive attacks hit and Molly knows better than to get up close and personal with a Jolteon. Ranged attacks were the best when dealing with a Jolteon. Molly smiles and orders, " Bubble Cannon. "

This is a combination of Bubble Beam and Spike Cannon, and it knocks Jolteon back, " Thunderbolt. "

" Iron Defense. " Molly calls out quickly, this arrogant fool was not going to beat her.

Once the electric attack is over Molly is quick to order, " Icicle Spear. "

Jolteon flies back and has swirls for eyes, indicating that he's been beaten. Neal returns his Jolteon and calls out Snorlax. Molly recalls Corsola and brings out Gyarados, " Gyarados, Hyper Beam and then use Flamethrower! " Molly orders.

Snorlax stumbles backwards, " Hit it with Thunder! " Molly orders again.

" Snorlax, Harden. "

" Aqua Tail! "

Snorlax is sent sailing, " Hidden Power! "

Molly's Gyarados looks at the Snorlax in front of him derisively and uses Dragon Rage of his own volition. Snorlax lasts for ten minutes before he falls, quelled by the awesome power of Gyarados, Molly's pokédex works as it totals up her winnings, once that was done she walks on, more than ready to leave Neal behind her. Of course, Neal isn't so easy to get rid of, as anyone who knew him in Pallet Town could attest to, unless you happened to be Gary Oak and Ash Ketchem, then Neal left you alone.

When he was sure Molly wasn't looking Neal followed after her, he would beat her, and until he did he would continue to follow her. He had avoided the Cerulean City contest because he had heard Merena was going to participate in it and no one in their right mind faced Merena. No one ever said that Serena Lunaris was in her right mind though.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto groans wearily, Queen Serenity had demanded to know why she hadn't brought her daughter back yet and she'd been forced to tell her that Queen Artemis, Lady Cosmos herself had ordered that the princess be left alone. That had been a very unpleasant conversation. Sailor Pluto had taken the time to go back over the Silver Millennium and she had been appalled to see how she and the others had treated the princess, only Jupiter, Saturn, Psyche, Eos, Nike, and Dike had treated the princess properly and had taken the time to be her friend.

Had any of their mothers known how they treated the princess when they weren't around they would have been stripped of their senshi powers and someone else would have been chosen in their place Her mother would have tanned her hide so badly that she wouldn't have been able to sit for three weeks, with the accelerated healing she had taken into account.

Queen Reianna of Mars would have taken them all to task for what had been done to the princess on their watch. Only Jupiter and Saturn of the Inner and Outer courts did their jobs. Nike had taken extreme pleasure in beating down Endymion whenever he felt the need to try and bed the princess. She had even seen some of Queen Aphrodite's arguments against the marriage between Endymion and Serena. The fact that Queen Aphrodite was against the union hadn't been known to any of the Senshi. Queen Hadia forbid Endymion from ever setting foot on Saturn or any of its Satellites, which explained why the princess spent a lot of time there.

Pluto lamented the loss of her princess, when the princess was younger she'd often been used as a babysitter and now she couldn't even go and see her. When had everything gone so wrong? When had she lost her senshi way? When had they all lost their senshi way except for Jupiter and Saturn. " Daughter, you all lost your way when you forgot that your oath was to protect and serve the princess, not the Queen, even if that meant protecting the princess from the Queen. "

Pluto's eyes widen at her mother's words, " Kronos, what have I done, how could I let myself be manipulated so easily? "

" It's why Hadia stayed away from court, Lydia too, they knew exactly what kind of a manipulative caluminator Serenity was and still is. The rest of us thought we could steer you all correctly. It's why Jupiter didn't appear at court until she was ten, Serenity never saw her until then and Hadia never even reported the existence of Hotaru until she had already been fully trained and had reached her Eternal form. "

" Serenity used her magic on us, but Jupiter and Saturn could resist because they knew to expect it, the rest of us didn't. " Pluto says.

Queen Aurista sighs, " That was the fault of the rest of us queens we didn't teach you all how to repel magic not your own, when not using the Sailor Planet Attack. "

" So Lydia and Hadia oversaw their daughters' training alone and didn't let Serenity interfere. " Pluto says.

" Yes, that is quite correct, now look at how the Queen treated the princess when they were all alone. "

Pluto's eyes widen in horror as she watches what the princess had to endure, no wonder Cosmos was leaving her in the dimension she'd been born in this time, the princess was at least happy there. How could she have failed her princess so spectacularly?

Somewhere outside of Cerulean City:

The green haired female Rocket groans, " Man tracking those kids was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Who would have thought that six snot nosed brats held the line at the Saffron City Pokémon Center. "

The blonde male Rocket nods at this, " I know, they were either extremely skilled or extremely lucky and I'm voting lucky, though we did send grunts to the Pokémon Center. "

" Still these brats need to be dealt with so everyone knows to fear Team Rocket. " green says.

Both are suddenly hit by a Discharge and Thundershock combo, Ash and Serena look at the pair of Rockets they'd snuck up on. Serena calls out Viento and has him use Sleep Powder while Ash calls Officer Jenny to haul them away. Serena rolls her eyes at the ineptitude of the Rockets, she and Ash had come outside of Cerulean City to train themselves and had stumbled upon them. Once Jenny carts them off the pair set to work, going through katas and then sparring with each other, Serena also helping Ash work on Aura Sphere.

Smoke fills the area and once Gusty and Pidgeotto remove it Pikachu and Jove are gone, " You two, go find Team Rocket. " Ash orders, he calls out his Diglett and sends her underground to search that way.

" I am getting so sick of those three. " Ash says.

Serena nods at this, glad she had left her babies with their Uncle Brock. Gusty has appeared in the air above them and they follow her, Ash ordering his Diglett to follow as well. The Pallet Town Duo reach Team Rocket and one motto later the battle commences. Serena calls out Julienne to free Jove and Pikachu while Gusty battles Koffing, Diglett faces Ekans again while Pidgeotto provides backup wherever needed. Julienne throws Meowth aside with Vine Whip as she uses Razor Leaf to cut open Jove and Pikachu's cages.

Serena and Ash have taken the fight to Jessie and James again, keeping them from giving orders to their pokémon. Once Jove and Pikachu have charged up they all get out of the way and Team Rocket goes blasting off again. " I know we could catch them and have them arrested but I kinda like having them around. " Ash says.

- I know what you mean, we can practice on them, and it allows our pokémon to get stronger as a result.- Serena replies.

- So very true, we have to act annoyed but they are good training as you never know what those three are going to dream up. It's fun trying to counter their insanity.- Ash signs back.

Serena recalls Julienne and she and Ash resume their training. Serena knew the odds were good she wouldn't win this upcoming contest which is why the one in Lavender Town was so vital that she win. She'd also have to start training for the Celadon City Contest. That was where Julienne could shine for sure. She'd have to start thinking of an appeals round for Julienne, though right now getting her moves to look spectacular while being powerful was far more important. Jove and Pikachu work on their accuracy for the moment, as Serena didn't want either one of them too tired to handle their appeals debut.

" Serena! "

" That was Leaf. " Ash says.

Serena whips around just as Leaf comes into view, " Merena is entered into this contest. "

If anyone were privy to Serena's thoughts at the moment they would be hearing her curse up quite the blue streak in her native Lunarian tongue. Well, now she knew why she felt like she wasn't going to win this one, " Damn, make her earn it, okay, Serena. " Ash says.

Serena nods at this, her eyes taking on a hard cast, oh Merena would have to earn her victory, that was for sure. After this contest she would watch some of Merena's previous contests and devise counter strategies, anyone who said Contests weren't like gym battles knew nothing about contest battles. Of course, like Ash she could come up with strategies on the fly, but Merena had experience, something that she herself was just getting. In a couple of years she fully intended to dethrone Kanto's Queen. Serena was only looking to place somewhere in the top eight or ten this year, her debut year.

She knew that she would attain her goal and dethrone the bitch Merena, who told her she would never make it as a Coordinator. " Hey, Serena, wanna have another battle between my Bulbasaur and Julienne? "

Leaf had taken a page out of their book and started putting leaf stickers on all of her pokéballs, Serena had moons, Ash had flames, and Richie had stars. Brock and Misty were seriously considering getting stickers for their pokéballs as well. It was a good idea so they could ID them as theirs if they were to ever get lost or stolen and with Team Rocket around that was an almost sure thing. Serena nods and sends out Julienne.

As the training battle between grass types is underway Ash thinks about his battle at the Cerulean Gym. Naturally he'd be using Pikachu, as Misty wouldn't be their opponent, though he needed to choose a second. He calls out his Butterfree, wanting to let him know that he'd be sending him to spend some time with his mom while he trained up Squirtle for the gym battle, " I'm sending you to Pallet Town where you can spend some time with my mom. I'll call you back after the Cerulean Gym battle, I just want to bond some with Squirtle and get him trained up a little, okay. There will be no aerial supremacy battles until you can come back, okay. "

Butterfree nods and Ash leaves Pikachu with Serena and Leaf while he heads to the Pokémon Center to call Professor Oak and trade his Butterfree for his Squirtle. " I see. So you want Butterfree to spend some time with your mom while you get Squirtle, sounds good, initiate the transfer. "

Once he has Squirtle Ash heads for Leaf and Serena, calling out Squirtle. Serena blinks, she didn't remember Ash catching a Squirtle, " It was when you were training in secret for the contest. " Ash answers her unspoken question.

- Do you want to use Squirtle against Julienne?-

" Right now I just want to see how much power Squirtle can put into his moves. Hey, Squirtle, are there any attacks you're working on? " Ash asks.

" Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle ( I wanna learn Ice Punch). "

- He said he wants to learn Ice Punch.- Serena translates.

" Ice Punch, huh? Well, let's get to it. I'll pull up the tutorial on Dexter and let you watch that, okay. "

Squirtle nods at this and watches the tutorial before trying the move. Squirtle also knew that the key to any move was first getting the correct amount of concentration and power, then working on stabilization and aim. Ice Punch would come in handy in any number of situations so Ash was more than happy to help Squirtle master the move. _Julienne, we're going to work on Synthesis, as its recovery move for grass types. If I have enough money then I'll get you the TM Sunny Day, okay._

Julienne nods and Serena shows her the tutorial on Synthesis on Dayla. While Julienne works on this, Leaf decides to have her Bulbasaur do the same. One never knew when a move like that could make or break a battle. Squirtle was the first to have any success, by doing things the way he had decided upon he was making excellent progress. When he manages to pull off the move ten times in a row without mistakes Ash picks him up and hugs him, " Way to go, Squirtle, now let's train hard so that we can win at the Cerulean Gym, that sound good to you? "

Squirtle nods and they set to work, this trainer had taken him in even after knowing he'd been abandoned, so he wanted to do his absolute best for Ash. Apparently Ash was kind to all pokémon so not all humans were like his former trainer. Ash calls out his other pokémon to train as well and soon Squirtle is sparring with Charmander, doing attack evasion. A new opponent would jump in once one of the current ones got complacent and Squirtle was loving this type of training. It was fun and hard work at the same time. Ash was Squirtle's kind of trainer, his trainer threw him away when he refused to evolve.

At about that time Geodude comes in with rollout, indicating that Brock had arrived, " This is a good training method, as it is allowing our pokémon to learn how to utilize all of their senses in dodging and attacking. " Brock says.

- Why do you think Ash and I devised this method and the aerial free for all which won't be happening again until Butterfree gets back, that way he and Gusty can finally decide whom is top flier and knowing Butterfree he's not going to let up just because he's not with Ash. Oh, Brock, Gusty wants to battle Onix at some point, that way when she evolves it will be after facing a high level rock type.-

" Sure, no problem, Serena, how about just before we get to Rock Tunnel? That way there's less chance of Onix damaging something important. " Brock says.

- I can live with that.- Serena signs in antiphon.

Leaf looks at the pokémon training so hard, Sandshrew joins the melee next, she had honestly never even thought that training could be so much fun for the pokémon. Leaf's eyes widen in astonishment when he Poliwag evolves into a Poliwhirl, all the pokédexes were out, " Poliwhirl, capable of living on land but prefers to stay in water. If it is out of water, it sweats to keep its skin moist. "

" I have to admit, having a pokédex is useful. " Brock says.

Leaf's pokédex continues on, " Poliwhirl has learned Body Slam. "

" Poliwhirl, I want you to work on Body Slam on that boulder over there, okay. Mr. Mime, you go in and take over for Poliwhirl, okay. "

" Mr. Mime ( Got it). "

" Well, that was unexpected but probably welcomed. " Brock says.

" Yeah, except she can't use Rain Dance or it will give the gym leaders an advantage as well. " Ash says.

" I know, Ash, it's why I'm using Poliwhirl's other moves. Oh, Ash, could your Squirtle tutor Poliwhirl on how to use Ice Punch? " Leaf says.

" Up to Squirtle. " Ash says.

Squirtle nods even as he continues to attack and evade. It would be no problem for him to help Poliwhirl learn how to use Ice Punch. Squirtle was happy to be battling again and to have a trainer whom truly appreciated him for being himself. Serena sends Yuki in, knowing that he could just get healed at the Pokémon Center if he got too injured. Loki, Airashi, and Izoku would have to wait until she saw how Yuki did. Though she did up their training a bit and gave them a heavier ball to bat around with their tails. This would also serve to strengthen their tails so they could learn Iron Tail easier.

Serena kept Loki from using his electric attacks for now because she didn't want him shocking himself. However, she did have him practice with Charm and Tackle. Wild Charge would wait until he had evolved, though Airashi was teaching him helping hand. Pichu were capable of learning the move and it helped Airashi by having her practice it. Izoku was also working on her tackles, Serena had bought a large Bean Bag for the babies to tackle. Yuki was showing more of an interest in battling and Brock and Ash's baby Rattata were also tackling the Bean Bag.

Loki was actually getting some decent force behind his tackles, and his speed was increasing the more he practiced tackle attack. Airashi was really getting good at tackles. Yuki was actually doing pretty well for his first time training with the older pokémon. He had been observing the entire time and knew where all of their blind spots were except for Squirtle's. However, Squirtle and Poliwhirl were no longer in the melee so therefore Yuki knew the weak spots and attacked them accordingly.

Ash watches Yuki weave through them all, Yuki was a natural battler, that was for sure. Too bad Serena wasn't a gym battler, though there were different tournaments that all trainers could enter. Ash was sure Serena would enter them that way all of her pokémon could get ample battle experience. Serena had long resolved to not be like most Coordinators and sacrifice power for beauty. She had never understood that concept herself, as beauty and power could go hand in hand.

" So, do any of you want an Onix? " Brock asks.

" I know I do. " Ash says.

" Me too, I want to have a variety even if I do end up specializing. " Leaf says.

- I do as well, although I want to evolve Onix up to Steelix by using a Metal Coat, same with my Scyther to get a Scizor. Don't look at me like that, my mom was a Johto Gym Leader.- Serena signs in response to Brock's query.

" I guess you would know more about the Steel Types, as they were first discovered in Johto. You lived at the Ecruteak Gym for four years, right? " Brock asks her.

Serena nods at this and observes their pokémon going at their training with such vigor, the pokémon were having fun and her little Yuki was doing exceptionally well. " Has anyone had any brainstorms about how we're going to get through Rock Tunnel? " Leaf asks.

- My mom's Misdreavus knows Flash, and seeing as how she's still in my mom's name I could borrow her for Rock Tunnel.- Serena says.

" True, Misdreavus would still be under your mom's trainer ID as she wanted you to inherit her pokémon when you turn sixteen. " Ash says.

" Oh, wow, we get to actually see one of Karina's pokémon. " Leaf squeals.

Serena rolls her eyes at this, even Delia had brought in her Milotic for them to see. Karina hadn't, fearing for hers and her daughters' lives. Serena could understand her mom's point of view, but the bastard had still found them somehow, which really pissed her off. If she ever got an opportunity to visit her grandparents spirits she would read them a riot act the likes of which they'd never experienced while alive.

Spirit World:

Karina Lunaris had finally tracked down her parents after six years and she was ready to do battle, literally, " You morons got me murdered and you damn near lost your granddaughter to that effing bastard you forced me to marry! "

Karina's mother, Katrina looks at her daughter and scoffs, " Quit yer bellyaching. Not our fault you went soft. "

Karina's father takes a very large step backwards, he knew full well what kind of temper the women in his wife's family had. Kushina had already found them and had laid a beat down on Katrina. Her son, Naruto had followed soon after. Apparently one of Naruto's daughters had escaped to a different dimension and the current Lunaris line was descended from her. She'd found them too and none of them were happy with Katrina. " Karina, I had nothing to do with this, I always hated the bastard. "

Katrina goes to round on him when Karina forms a Rasengan, " Kaa-san, I've mastered every one of the family arts, and now I'm going to make sure that you pay the ultimate price for taking me from my daughter too soon, she witnessed my murder, damn near lost her left arm, all because I wouldn't bow down to you and be a housewife, be a good little ninja, be obedient, instead I went on a journey and took over Daddy's gym. You will pay for this, I don't know how I'm going to make you pay for this yet, but make no mistake, you will pay, and pay dearly. "

Katrina scoffs and soon mother and daughter are involved in a fierce battle, while Marik just watches his daughter, pride in his eyes, she had always had the resolve to be her own person, make her own choices, something that Katrina had never valued, though apparently her ancestors did.

Team Rocket HQ:

Domino curses as she hears that her two agents have also been arrested, why couldn't anything go right for them. It was getting extremely irritating that they couldn't get any new operations underway in Kanto. They were having no problems in Johto, well except for the Ecruteak City Gym Leader, Morty, he was keeping them out of his city. There had to be some way of getting these nosy kids out of their operations. She also hated gym leaders that actually had a spine and had the skill to back it up.

" What's troubling you, Domino? "

" Go away, Pierce, I'm not in the mood for you. " Domino says.

" Even if I have an idea on how to deal with your interloping kid problem. The one is Ash Ketchem, his mother Delia lives alone in Pallet Town. Go after their families and they'll back down. "

" You forget, Ash's father is him, the elusive trainer whom is living and training at Mt. Silver. If he gets word that we're after his son's mother he'll make life hell for us no matter what we do or where we go. " Domino says, " I doubt even Giovanni wants to tangle with him again. "

Pierce grimaces at this, that was true, Ash's father had nearly destroyed Team Rocket singlehandedly when he was his son's age. No one in Team Rocket ever wanted to face that man. They'd all pass on that, it was why Team Rocket never had any operations near Mt. Silver either, to avoid that headache. They also tread very carefully in certain other areas as well where the original Dexholders were. Yellow still hung out near Viridian Forest as a Pokémon Ranger, Gold was still in Johto as an unofficial breeder, Blue was in Pallet Town and most likely still a formidable foe to battle.

Yeah, it was definitely better to not have to deal with any of the dexholders. They would make life hell for anyone that even smelled of Team Rocket. Yellow showed them no mercy as she hunted them down and stopped their poaching operations.

Cerulean City:

Richie rolls his shoulders before setting to the task of training his pokémon. Ash and Serena had agreed to help Bruce with learning a fighting style, mostly they just went with the flow of aura and that would make Bruce hard to predict for anyone whom didn't have an aura wielding pokémon. The fighting types might still be able to do some damage to Bruce. Nami was the one he was truly going to be focusing on.

The others had their orders, Zippo had learned Metal Claw and now was working on Heat Wave. Richie was hoping Nami could master Magic Coat and Icy Wind before their gym battle. She had Poison Sting, Constrict, Supersonic, Acid, Toxic Spikes, and Bubblebeam already. Getting a few more attacks in there couldn't hurt. If he had the money he'd get her the TM Scald as well.

Nami is working hard on her attacks in the stream Richie had found to train by. With Serena's guidance Richie was also having Nami use her attacks in different ways. Sparky was working on Iron Tail while Happy was working on Electroweb to give him an electric attack. Richie was just grateful that he had access to information from all five regions now, he could get access to a whole different scope of attacks. If he had enough money then he would get the TM Shadow Ball for Happy. Gary had decided to come with him and his Squirtle was working on Water Pulse.

Gary was also training his Krabby, as he wanted to be ready for the rematch between Kanden and Krabby. His Spearow was working on Steel Wing, because he didn't want to fall behind any of his fellow Pallet Town natives. Misty was training at the gym so she could work with all of her pokémon at once. Though she went into one of the private rooms and made it so her sisters couldn't get in. She didn't want them privy to how she trained her pokémon since she'd met Serena.

Misty was loving her new Pokédex as it allowed her to know what moves her pokémon knew and she absolutely loved her Oddish. Shellder and Krabby were both intense battlers, neither one giving up until they collapsed. Vaporeon was a dream to train. She also loved her little Cubone, she had him and Oddish train together on physical attacks only. Before any of them knew it the day of the contest had arrived and Serena was extremely nervous, she'd watched a few of Merena's previous contests and had only been able to come up with a rudimentary plan for dealing with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Kushina or Naruto, just borrowed them for ancestors. I also don't own the Rasengan.

Author's Note:

Here's the next chapter of _Ash's Kanto Journey Remix_. I've listed the pokémon again, except for Gary's and Team Rocket's. I also gave the pink Butterfree to Ash's mom so Ash could keep Butterfree. He will be getting Krabby and Bulbasaur, I just need to work out how. I also don't know how long it will take me to get up the next chapter but I will try to do so as soon as possible. Oh, please vote in my poll for _The Secret of Mars_. I would really like to continue that story and I can't until one girl wins. The second place girl will go to Seiya.

Serena:

Jove- male Shinx

Gusty- female Pidgey

Triton- male Corphish (at lab)

Kaze- female Butterfree

Viento- male Butterfree

Yudaina- female Beautifly

Tremor- male Diglett

Yuki- male Rattata

Izoku- female Rattata

Airashi- female Eevee

Loki- male Pichu

Julienne- female Bellsprout

Jolteon- Airashi's sire (at lab)

Flareon- Airashi's dam (at lab)

Meowth- male (at lab)

Venonat- male (at lab)

Growlithe- male (at lab)

Scyther- male (at lab)

Nidoran- female (at lab)

Six Eevee Eggs

Horsea Egg

Mystery Ghost Egg

Ash:

Pikachu- male

Butterfree- male (with Delia)

Pidgeotto- male

Dustox- male

Diglett- female

Charmander- male

Squirtle- male

Rattata- female

Magmar- male (at lab)

Mankey- male (at lab)

Pinsir- female (at lab)

Koffing- male (at lab)

Mei:

Flare- female Cyndaquil

Premy- female Hoothoot

Matón- male Nidoran

Kaminari- female Pikachu

Surasshā- male Weedle

Medusa- female Ekans

Mark:

Charmander- male

Magikarp- female

Rattata- male

Spearow- male

Nidoran- female

Weedle- female

Serperior- male (at lab)

Molly:

Squirtle- female

Tentacool- male

Corsola- female

Gyarados- male

Brock:

Onix- male

Geodude- male

Diglett- male

Drowzee- male

Onix- female (at Pewter Gym)

Sandshrew- male

Jynx- female

Nidoking- male (at Pewter Gym)

Rattata- female

Misty:

Staryu- male

Starmie- male

Seaking- female

Psyduck- male

Horsea- male

Tentacool- female

Tentacool- (four at Cerulean Gym)

Vaporeon- male ( Cerulean Gym)

Shellder- female (Cerulean Gym)

Krabby- male (Cerulean Gym)

Oddish- female (Cerulean Gym)

Cubone- male (Cerulean Gym)

Richie:

Zippo- male Charmander

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Kanden- female Drowzee

Nami- female Tentacool

Bruce- male Machop

Electrode- male (at lab)

Electabuzz- male (at lab)

Doduo- male (at lab)

Leaf:

Bulbasaur- male

Rattata- male

Spearow- male

Poliwhirl- female

Mr. Mime- male

Ditto- genderless

Paras- female

Diglett- male


End file.
